Alice is?
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: Just how would it go down if Alice got pregnant? How would Oz react? Just what are they going to do about it? And just how does the Will of Abyss fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1: Well You See Alice

**This is made specially for WhiteWingedWolf101 **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Oh wait...before I let you enjoy, I must inform you that I do not own Pandora Hearts D: If i did it'd probably be yaoi and rape filled xD

* * *

**

"Now, tell me just what exactly you did with Master Oz," Sharon said, looking edgy. This was bad. This was very, very bad.

"Well, first he said all this stuff, and I said some stuff back and then he hugged me, and I hugged him back, and then he said some other stuff, and I looked up, and then he kissed me, and then I kissed him back and then we ended up on the bed, and he didn't let me stay on top of him and then he pulled my shirt off, and I didn't think that was fair so I pulled his off---"

"Alice...did he...did he do something that made you cry out?"

Alice nodded, mimicking the red face of Sharon, "And he said I had a chance of having an offspring...I don't really know what that is, but he said he'd help me with it."

"A-Alice...he...he meant you were going to have a baby. And if you havn't had _that_ yet, then it means your pregnant."

"...Sister Sharon....how do I get rid of it?" Alice asked sweetly.

Sharon nearly fell out of her chair, which was seated in front of Alice, who was sitting on the bed looking completely sweet and innocent, like killing a child is an everyday thing.

"Alice...I think before you ask me that, you should make sure Oz doesn't want it."

"Of course he doesn't! He..."

"He wouldn't of done that unless he wanted one."

"But--!"

"You wouldn't want to hurt him, would you?"

"He--!"

"I''ll send him in the moment he comes back. Until then, you figure out how you're going to bring it up."

With that, Sharon left and closed the door gently behind leaving Alice to contemplate just what she had gotten herself into. She didn't want a kid. Not at this age. Well, technically she was over a hundred years old, but she preferred to think of herself as a fifteen year old. Still, too young for something like that. Oz had known the consequences, yet he still did it. He warned her, making sure it was okay, and she had been the stupid rabbit she was.

Did that mean he really did want the kid? She scowled. That meant he'd used her. It was bad enough he put some abnormal growth in her, now he wanted her to keep it? Her manservant was definitely in for it now. How dare he play on her naivety? She had just wanted to make him happy, not continue his bloodline! Though, she didn't mind the whole making the baby part.... Dammit! He was really screwing with her mind.

She flopped herself down onto the pillow. What the heck was she going to do? It would make him happy to have a kid, but she just wants the damn thing out of her. Besides, she's too young to have a kid. Surely he'd understand that? No...for him, fifteen was the age of adulthood. When had that become official? She was fairly certain it wasn't like that a hundred years ago. Why couldn't she be fourteen still? That would've of gotten her out of it.

A knock at the door

"Alice?" Oz.

"What?" She replied gruffly.

"Can I come in?"

She wanted to say no, but then they would have to yell at each other, and knowing the clown, he'd hear. It was bad enough Sharon already knew. She didn't need the whole household knowing of it.

"Please Alice? Sharon's going to beat me again if we don't talk. You have no idea how much that fan hurts. She said you had something to tell me."

"F-fine."

She heard the click of the door opening, some shuffling, then the door closing. She didn't bother to bring her head up. This really wasn't good at all. She couldn't exactly just come out and say 'oh, by the way, I'm carrying your kid and I think we should kill it." Well, she could, but even Alice wasn't quite that cruel.

"Alice?" he asked taking a seat on the bed beside her, a hand reaching out to her.

"Oz...you said there's a chance that I'd have an offspring, right?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

He blushed almost immediately with the memories surfacing. "Y-yes."

"So, what would you do if I had one?"

"Do you?"

She growled, "Just answer the question, manservant!"

Oz frowned slightly. Somehow she wasn't half as menacing as she should be when all he could see was the back of her head. He didn't know what he would do. He hadn't really thought it was possible for something from Abyss to get pregnant.

"I'd help be a father, I guess. No, wait. That came out wrong. I would _be_ the father."

"You wouldn't be mad?" she asked quietly.

"O-of course not! It wouldn't of been your fault in the first place. Besides, I can't really stay mad at Alice."

"So, you would want me to keep it?"

"...You...your...?"

"Oz...just answer the question."

"Alice, just tell me. It's my right as the father."

"I'm not."

Oz lay down next to her, mimicking her position, though he turned his head to face her. He lifted a hand to brush away her hair and see her face. She complied, lifting her head slightly so he could pull the hair away.

"Alice...look at me and tell me that."

"No."

"Then answer truthfully."

She growled loudly, turning to him with such vigor, it startled the poor boy, "I said I'm not! I wouldn't hide something like that from you, would I!? Or do you just not trust me?"

That hit him hard. How could she even think he didn't trust her? He just wanted to know. He felt empty. Like she had just ripped his heart out and thrown it away. Like her not trusting him is something he truly can't bear.

"A-Alice..."

"You didn't answer the question." she replied coldly.

Oz looked at her in disbelief. She had just rejected him completely and all she cares about is knowing if he'd want the child? He didn't know. Really, he liked the idea of having a child to go and raise as his own. But, what was a father like? Did he do everything for it? Play with with it? Sacrifice whatever he could for it? When it needed to be punished, did he hit it? He hadn't had a father figure like that. He hasn't seen any fathers that he could use as a role model. He didn't know what to do.

"I...I don't know.," he said quietly, "And I know you would hide it if you thought it was best for me. I'd trust you to tell me if you were, because I trust you to be a great mom. After all, I already trust you with my life."

He got up and went to head out the door. He was fairly certain she was with child by now. Alice wasn't one to bring up a topic like this unless she herself was carrying one. He sighed inwardly, twisting the doorknob. The door opened just a creek.

"Oz, wait."

He closed the door and smiled, though when he turned it was gone. "Yes?"

Alice padded over to him, keeping her face hidden. She stopped about a meter away from him.

"I...I...Oz, I lied. I'm just...I don't think I want...I mean, if it makes you happy..."

Oz covered the gap in two strides and placed his hands on her shoulders. He smiled and bent down so he could see at least some of her face.

"I understand. Having a kid isn't something we can just take for granted. I mean, we're both not really suited for parenthood, but if your willing, I'd like to try? That's only if _you_ want to."

She looked up shocked. So, he really did want it. He really had used her. But then, why give her a choice? If he wanted it, then he could just order her to have it. Then again, Oz wasn't like that.

"You won't be alone, you know." He embraced her, gently pushing his face into her hair and breathing in the familiar scent, "I'll be there every moment I can, and I'm sure Gil will help and Sharon too. Break, I'm scared to let him near it. Abyss knows what that man could do to it."

Alice chuckled. She was barely capable of tolerating letting the seaweed head and Sharon near it. Break would just deform the poor child's mind to something unrepairable. She hugged the boy back.

"I know. But...you still havn't given me a proper answer."

"Hm?"

"Do you want me to keep it?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then no. I don't want it."

* * *

**XD I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to be so short but i couldn't think of any ideas.**

**Chapter one is done.**

**Yes. I've actually decided to make it a chapter story.**

**Shocked? So was I.**

**Now, please be aware that I'll probably not be updating regularly.**

**I'm sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Review and tell me what you think of it so far?~**


	2. Chapter 2: What to do Hehe I rhymed :3

**And chapter two is all just for you~ **

**

* * *

**

"HE WHAT!?!!"

"Just like the good manservant he is, he said he didn't want it."

"AND YOU LET HIM SAY THAT!?!"

"Well, I don't want it either."

"Oh, but Alice you must keep it! They bring joy and happiness to your life! And not to mention it's your own flesh and blood!"

"ITS GROWING IN ME AND EATING _MY_ FOOD LIKE SOME KIND OF LEECH!"

"And I'm sure if it's a girl, it'll look just like you. Oh could you imagine it? A cute little baby Alice running around!"

Alice looked away. She could. And she could see it being neglected and left alone for weeks on end.

"It'd be annoying."

_Smack. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack!_

"OW! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Alice yelled, glaring at the fan with intense hate. Oz was right. It really did hurt. A lot.

Sharon had a sweet innocent calm smile on her face. It was so, so fake. Alice could feel it. The Reinsworth girl was angry. Scary, scary aura. She shrinked back, knowing the aura all too well.

"Alice, you were a baby too at one point. Someone had to put up with you too, didn't they?"

Alice refrained from looking at Sharon directly, "That's exactly why it should die. We're always off doing something and it won't have any parental figure. And...I'm a chain. I'm not supposed to have kids. And Abyss forbid my sister being the aunt! It's worse than letting that clown be near it!"

_SMACK._

"Alice, even if your sister is questionable at times, please remember she is part of the family. And don't talk of Break that way. I'm sure he would not appreciate that"

Alice scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Like I care what he--"

_Smack._

"STOP IT! YOUR GOING TO CAUSE BRAIN DAMAGE AND IF THE KID GETS ITS BRAINS FROM ME IT'S GOING TO BE WORSE THAN THE SEAWEED HEADS INTELLECT!"

Oh, dear gods what had she just done? Sharon walked over in what Alice had dubbed her "overly feminized mood" with the largest smile the universe had ever seen. She interlocked her fingers with Alice's and cornered her against the wall, the smile growing with every step.

"Oh, that's wonderful Miss Alice! You're thinking about the child! That means you care about it! Oh, please tell me you want to keep it! Oh, but we really musn't call it an it should we? Is it a boy or a girl!?" Sharon was proud of the fact the girl had used the word 'intellect' as well, but the baby was first priority.

"...It's an it. I'm not keeping it. Not when we could die at any given second and leave it to fend on it's own." she looked down, not really wanting to get into the topic anymore.

Alone. That's what it would be. Alone. And both Oz and she knew how horrible it was to be alone. Knew what it did to someone. She couldn't bring herself to force that kind of burden upon someone, especially when she has the choice of doing so.

Sharon broke her hold on the girl's hand, looking concerned. "Miss Alice...?"

"Look, I'd just really appreciate it if you just told me how to get rid of it."

"Miss Alice...could I ask you a question?"

"Just make it quick."

Sharon gave a soft sigh, "Do you truly not want it, or are you just scared of not being able to support it properly?"

Alice stared at the floor for a few moments, her expression cold and hard.

* * *

"Gil...I need your advice," Oz said, closing his book and looking at his servant pleadingly. He hadn't really been reading the book. He couldn't. Not when the thought of killing his child was in the question. He really did want to give Alice the choice. After all, it was her that would have to put up with the worst parts for a good nine months or so. Even so, he couldn't get over the fact he was condemning his own flesh and blood to death when it hadn't even seen life yet.

"Oz?" Gil was at his side immediately.

"Don't overreact, please. I just really need some help."

"A-anything, Oz!" Gil replied, determined to be of as much help as possible.

"W-well, suppose I slept with a girl and she got pregnant...and she doesn't want to keep the child and I do, but I don't want her to go through with something she doesn't want....what do I do?"

"O-Oz you...?" Gil stumbled back, not really believing what was being said. Or rather, he couldn't get a firm hold around the subject.

"Gil...please...I don't know what to do. I'm asking you as your friend."

"W-well...I suppose it would be her choice. Have you tried talking to her about it?"

Oz looked down at his feet recalling the conversation. "Sort of. I didn't really voice my opinion very loudly."

"Go talk with her again. You have just as much say in it as she does. It's not just her choice to make. The kid's just as much yours as it is hers."

Oz nodded. It had crossed his mind to do that already, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to bring the topic up again. Alice was obviously hellbent on getting rid of it, but he didn't understand why. He knew she'd make a great mother simply because of what she had been through. She's been through enough that a pregnancy is just a minor setback. He sighed, got up, hugged Gil as a thank you, and left heading down the hall.

"Oz..."

He stopped and turned to look at his best friend.

"It's with the stupid rabbit, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah. Should've known she wasn't ready, huh?"

Gil shook his head, "Despite how stupid she is at times, there would have to be a good reason for why she doesn't want to have a child with you. She pretty much only lives to make you happy. She really does love you, Oz."

The boy smiled, "I know. I love her too. Even so, there's no way I can force her into something like that. And....thanks. For everything." He continued down the hall to Alice's room. He needed a straight answer as why she didn't want it. Gil could only look at the boy with pity.

Alice was a very stubborn girl.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! ;o **

**Why I update so late, I have no idea.**

**Now, because I was so kind as to update the story twice within the same day, I have a reason to wait a week before I update again xD**

**Also, if you'd like to see something in this, don't hesitate to ask! I'd be more that happy to try and work it in ^-^  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Something Has Gone Wrong

**No, I have no clue at ALL what I'm doing. Well, maybe a little but that's beyond the point xD**

**Sadly, I STILL don't own PH. So sad D:

* * *

**

"Miss Alice..." Sharon engulfed the girl into a hug. How could she of known the girl held that much thought on the matter? That's not to say she had ever thought of Alice as being stupid, or having insufficient thought, but she had never thought the chain would have thoughts on these kinds of topics. Under different circumstances, Sharon would have been more proud than anyone in the world at that moment, but right now, she felt nothing other than sorrow.

Surprisingly, the chain didn't pull away. Instead, she buried into the noble's shoulder and returned the embrace. To cry was to be weak, so she tried to keep the tears in. Sharon just rubbed the chain's back soothingly, absently thinking this is what Oz should be doing.

"Do you want me to get Master Oz?" she asked quietly. Alice shook her head in a 'no' motion. Oz was the last thing she needed at the moment.

What kind of weak being was she? When she first learned she was pregnant, she hadn't started to bawl like most people her age would have. No, she'd yelled and thrown a tantrum and wondered why she had to have this fate. And now, when she talked of killing it, she could barely do it without wanting hit herself repeatedly. Even more despicable, she couldn't say anything face to face with Oz.

"Sharon-sama...you still haven't told me how to get rid of it."

Sharon pulled away, "Please, have one more talk with Master Oz? Just one."

Alice scowled, "If you don't tell me, I'll figure it out myself."

"Miss--"

A knock interrupted, "Alice?"

Speak of the devil, and he will appear. Sharon gave Alice's hands one last gentle squeeze before going to the door. She didn't even give Alice a chance to argue against the point. She bowed to Oz before taking her leave, allowing the poor guy to come in. He gently shut the door behind him and took a seat next to Alice on the bed.

Oz took a deep breath, "Alice, I know--"

"I already told you yesterday I don't want it," she replied coldly, her face hidden by her hair.

"Alice, listen, I know--"

"Stop saying you know!" she growled out, "You _don't_ know. You don't know what kind of situation I'm in! You don't care about me, you just care about getting that freakin' kid!"

"Alice..." Oz looked at her with disbelief. No. He cared about her more than anything else in the world. Was this just some kind of hormone attack? He knew it happened, but this was just getting ridiculous. If she was spewing irresponsible words around like that now, he couldn't even begin to imagine what they would be like when the baby is had.

"Dammit Oz, I loved you! And then you go off and use me like that! I just..."her voice broke from the malicious anger to that similar to someone who had just lost all hope.

"A-Alice, are you crying?"

"N-no. Why would I?" the dark splotches on her coat seemed to be contradicting what she had said, but Oz didn't push it.

"I just want to know why. Why don't you want it?"

"Why? _Why_ you ask?" her tone was mocking before it turned into pure anger," Oz, I'm fifteen for starters! I'm a chain and we're bound to get dragged into Abyss at some point! There's no telling what the hell it's going to come out like and if it's even going to make it with how many fights we get into with other chains! What if I get hurt, huh? What if I end up losing it in some kind of fight? What if I screw up being a parent? Did you even think of that? Or did you just need some girl to make yourself feel better and give some brat to take of?"

"You're not just some girl, and I didn't do it for any of those reasons--"

"You _knew_ I had no idea what was going to happen!" She finally turned around to face him, and not with the look he wanted. It was sort of accusing and hurt. Like he'd wronged her somehow.

"I asked--"

"Because you knew I only want to make you happy and I didn't know what an 'offspring' was!"

"ALICE!" She looked at him with surprise, finding him standing in front of her, panting hard. He looked down at her, and she knew she had done something awful. Something that she couldn't take back, and probably wouldn't be able to repair.

"I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but I can assure that I didn't take you to bed just to make myself feel better or to get a child out of it. I did it because I love you and anything less of it wouldn't of been enough to show how much I do. I asked and warned you because I didn't want to make you do anything you didn't want to or weren't ready for yet."

Alice could see the tears brimming in those bright green eyes that she had grown to love. She caused this pain. She was the reason for all of this. And she hated it. Oz closed his eyes and brought his clenched fist to his chest, "If those problems are bothering you, then we'll find a way around them. Together." he opened his eyes and placed his hand on her shoulders, "I promise."

"Why do you put up with it?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"What?"

"Why do you put up with me? I've told you to pretty much piss off and you put up with it. Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Knew it. Get out. I'll keep it if that's what you want, but get out."

"Alice?"

"Get out, Oz."

"Alice--"

"I said _get out_."

It wasn't that she was telling him to get out that hurt Oz. It was the fact that when she said it, it was with a cold voice and an expressionless face. Like she truly meant it and she didn't care if he was tossed aside. He wondered if that was the case.

"I thought we'd be able to keep it together, that we could work through everything, but I guess you're not quite the Alice I know right now, are you? The Alice I know wouldn't act like this. She'd be happy that we could be together forever. That she'd be giving someone a reason for living," Oz said softly as he started to walk out, "I don't want you keeping it if all you're going to do is just dump it off on the streets."

"Oz, just get out. I don't want to hear it."

Alice heard the door close, but she didn't look up or even move her gaze from its fixed spot on the floor. Instead she just grabbed a pillow from the bed and stuffed her face into it, finally allowing the tears to flow. They burned.

Her emotions were all mixed together and she couldn't tell them apart. She wasn't sure if she was angry at Oz or if she wanted to hug and kiss him and tell him that she really did want it and she was glad they could share the experience. She didn't know if she hated herself, or if she hated Oz. Heck, she didn't even know if she wanted Oz anymore. Well...no. She did....maybe?

All she knew was that it was all her fault.

* * *

**XD FINALLY! **

**Yes I wanted to get to the whole 'i dont want to talk to you' thing for quite awhile.**

**Why am I so cruel to my characters?**

**And is this ever going to be repaired?**

**Find out.......when I feel like starting the next chapter XD**

**Sorry for the long wait ... I get lazy.**

**And I'm sorry for not making that wait worthwhile.  
**

**AND WHY ARE THESE NOTES SO LONG?**


	4. Chapter 4: If It Wasn't Apparent By Now

**I still don't own PH D:**

**Alice: And hopefully you never will. It'd probably end up being filled with gay guys and drunk scenes.**

**...I'll let that go because you're probably right. And then you'd be killing me for not getting your relationship with Oz.**

**Alice: ...I'll be nice and give you a head start.**

**O__O * runs for my life*

* * *

**

"Die you piece of trash!" B-rabbit raised the giant scythe, ready to come in for the final kill. The other chain however, had different plans. The snake like thing moved out of the way at the last possible second, coiling itself around the shaft of the scythe and around B-Rabbit's forward hand. It seemed to grin before shoving the poison tipped fangs into her hand. Once it had the fangs in deep enough, it began to uncoil from the scythe, heading for the next hand.

_Damn...!_

"Alice!"

"Rabbit!"

The two males yelled simultaneously. Even if they were currently preoccupied with handling the illegal contractor, they didn't miss the possible turning point of the battle. Neither had the contractor. She chuckled at first. Something barely audible. Then, it turned into full out cackling. Both Oz's and Gilbert's attention flew back to their foe.

"You lost. That venom is going to kill that rabbit. Hahahaha! It's so wonderful! So, so wonder--" the contractor didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence with how quick the scythe flew through her neck, chopping the head off cleanly. Oz stared horrified. Alice had....

The serpent cried out, refusing to believe that it's time had come to end so quickly before freezing momentarily and breaking into millions of little pieces. B-Rabbit seemed to grin. That is, until she fell to her knees returning into human form. No memory. Of course. Next to none had any memories with them.

"Alice!"

_Of course. He wouldn't understand. He wouldn't be able to see._

Alice awaited the oncoming lecture. Killing humans was bad. Bad chain. Very bad chain. To his credit, Oz did manage to ask if she was okay before getting to the main point. Of course he hadn't really given her a chance to answer, but it's not like it really mattered. It would've just been wasted breath.

"We could've saved her! She still had half a seal to go! Alice, why--"

"Oz, stop." Gil walked up after checking on the body. He didn't seem troubled in the least by what had transpired just a few moments ago. Instead, he looked completely composed and untroubled. He pulled Oz away, giving Alice a meaningful look. She had been getting those a lot lately. Did he know....?

Alice stayed back for a few seconds glaring, her arm reading to push herself up. She watched as Gil pulled her manservant back toward the coach, and she followed a few seconds later. Gil sat beside Oz, looking thoughtful while Oz looked like he wanted to hit something. Alice on the other hand, just looked pissed looking outside the window, pointedly ignoring her companions.

"...Alice..." Oz waited for her to turn to face him. She didn't. Instead she just moved her gaze to him to signify she was listening before moving them back to the outdoors.

"You killed--"

"I know what I did," she replied coldly, "I don't feel any remorse or regret from it, either. I don't kill unless it's meaningful." _Why do you think I stopped you from killing that crazy saw wielding lady?_

"Then what was the meaning behind it?"

"...Oz...your kid. That's all you need to think about."

"Eh?" Oz leaned back, still not believing at how calm and emotionless her voice was. What was that supposed to mean? And how did that apply to the situation in any way? Better yet, why was she bringing it up around Gilbert? He was fairly certain that she didn't want him to know unless absolutely necessary and that he hadn't him anything.

"Your servant already knows, right? He should know why I killed her then."

"Gil?"

Gilbert looked at Oz, the rabbit, then at his feet. He'd given it away. "I think it's the stupid rabbit's place to tell you. If she doesn't want to say it, I don't see why I have to." That was his excuse, anyways. In reality, he just wanted to give the chance to Alice. It was the only thing that hand even a small chance of repairing their relationship. Next to the baby of course.

He had no idea what they were thinking. Letting a _girl with child_ go to fight. Didn't they know she could lose it if she slipped up? Especially considering she was one week in.... Really, he disapproved of the idea.. He had a firm belief that children should not be made until after marriage. But, if it's Oz, he'll accept anything.

"Why can't you just tell me? Alice has been half mute over the week and won't tell me anything."

"Well maybe if you asked, I would."

"It's not my fault you've been all depressed and anti-social..."

"What was that, manservant?!" Alice turned around, a sneer on her face, and a fierce look in her eyes. He had the nerve to say something like that after he impregnated her? Really? He really blamed her for being like that when she had some thing living in her?

"Stop it, both of you!" Gil suddenly yelled. Both froze and turned to him, surprised. Gil _never_ got angry at Oz._ Never._ "Honestly, if you two are like this right now, I can't even begin to imagine what you'll be like _with_ a kid. Stop thinking about yourselves and start thinking about the kid. You really think it'll be just fine with it's parents yelling at each other?"

Needless to say, the ride home was suddenly very quiet.

* * *

Break was a very ..._interesting_... person. Whether that meant he was interesting because of his past, or because of how he acts, it was up to the person. Most were terrified of the man while others were entertained. Others still preferred him dead, while others viewed him as something like a brother. Xerxes Break did not care what people thought of him. When he had to do something, he did it by any means necessary.

So, when the two 'love birds' suddenly decided to stop talking to each other and numerous fights had broken out between them, Break had decided to investigate. Needless to say the random yells of "get it out of me" and "it's stealing my food" didn't make it to hard to make out what was going on. At first, he thought Sharon had been going to see Alice for their regular 'girl talk,' but when they started to either get cut down or increase in length, Break knew that wasn't the case.

No. He had deduced that Alice was indeed with child and with none other than her manservant. Break snicked at the irony of that. If she had known what the modern term for 'manservant' meant, he doubted she would still use it.

So, when the trio walked in through the front door to the Reinsworth mansion, he couldn't resist. He immedately jumped out of a closet, getting a "Hello" "The hell!?" and "STUPID CLOWN GET AWAY FROM ME" from the three. He had just replied with a casual "yo." While the two males walked up, one muttering curses, Break pulled Alice off to the side. It took some effort to keep her from yelling, but he managed.

"Well, what is it clown? I have things to do."

Break gave a goofy grin at the short fifteen year old. "Well, something has recently come to my attention. I would just like to confirm it, that's all." He waved an oversized sleeve at her.

Alice seemed to growl, but it was cut off suddenly. She swallowed hard, and gave a nod, "I see. Well then, being the kind and merciful being that I am, I will enlighten you." Why were her saliva glands over producing?

"Ah, well since you want to be straight to the point, I heard you are carrying Oz's child."

Break was fairly certain that if Alice had been drinking something, it would've been spewed all over.

"Where'd you hear that from, clown?" she seemed to be trying to force herself to stay tough, but it wasn't working all too well for her. He wasn't sure if it was connected to her earlier play of nearly throwing up on the spot, or if it was because she was trying to hide the child from him. Why would anyone want to hide a small, innocent, easily corruptible baby from him?

"Well, Emily told me of course!"

Alice glared, "The stupid doll can't do anything other than sit there and rot." Somehow, she was glad the freaky little cloth thing wasn't there to hear that. Break looked terribly shocked and hurt by the statement, but she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why, Emily would be so hurt by that! It pains _me_ just hearing that!"

"Shut up, clown. It's not like...like..." She suddenly took off, ignoring the fact that she had left in sentence. Break looked at her curiously before running after her. This couldn't be good.

When the chase was finally over, it indeed wasn't good at all. Alice was on the floor, kneeling, her hands on the rim of the toilet seat while her face lingered over it, breathing hard. Break walked over, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Alice?" he asked, genuinely concerned, though why, he did not know. His response was vomit. He knelt down, still keeping his hand on her shoulder, and tried to lift her face up. She pulled it back down, her hair getting in the way. Break hurriedly gathered the hair back, knowing she wouldn't like it very much if got vomit covered. He tied it back using a spare hair elastic he kept around for Emily.

"What...?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"Wait here. I''ll be back," he said and hurriedly rushed out leaving Alice alone. She continued gasping for air for a few seconds before letting another portion of her supper out. _If this is because of you, you little leech, I swear I'm feeding you to the dogs the second you're born._

This continued for a few moments before Sharon came running in, Break nearly at her side and Gil not far behind. Sharon was immedately at the girls' side, patting her back and murming a few words of comfort while explaining that it was natural for this to happen when pregnant. Alice spewed a few curses at the unborn child inwardly, while trying her best not to empty her entire stomach. It wasn't working too well.

Break and Gilbert sat behind, ready to rush to anything that the girls might need. He may hate the stupid rabbit, but even she deserved some sympathy considering the circumstances. They ran for water, and oddly, lemon juice, for most of the night. Sharon seemed to know everything when it came to feminine things, and apparently lemon juice helped with throwing up.

It wasn't that she had her worst enemy bringing her things and seeing her so weak that made Alice feel ashamed. She wasn't feeling ashamed at all. She would like to see _them_ carry a child and not be like this. No, she was feeling hurt. Everyone but one person who was currently within the Reinsworth house was there.

Everyone but Oz was there.

Everyone but Oz had come at all.

* * *

**Yes. I had an Oz-hate chapter.**

**Sue me.**

**It's essential, you'll see xD**

**You'll probably love him in a few chapters. **

**And I hope you're all catching the subtle pairing nudges? No? That's okay. It's not even intentional anyways.**

**Anyways, review, please! They make the chapters come out faster =D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Child

**Know what? By now, I think you'll know I don't own PH, so I'll leave disclaimers out from here on out xD**

**So after that nice Oz-hate chapter, it's time for a Gil-hate chapter!!**

**Not really. If it was, I'd be slaughtered.**

**Also, I dedicate this chapter to all my lovely reviews and silent readers ^-^

* * *

**

There was a disruption. A disruption that could not be forgiven.

_She_ was supposed to create chains.

_She_ was supposed to have the power to kill and create as she wished, but someone else had taken the liberty upon themselves to create it. The feeling was faint, like it was slowly becoming formed, not really developed as of yet. Like someone was trying to make sure it was absolutely perfect.

That could not be. It was a taboo. It just simply could not be. _She_ was supposed to be the pure, perfect one. The one that controlled everything. The one that controlled lives and time. She was supposed to control Abyss. This new thing...this new creation had the ability to overthrow her. It was more powerful than even the one known as B-Rabbit.

So, what was it, exactly? Who else could possibly have the power to create chains at will?

"Alice is confused!"

"Oh no. She'll be angry soon."

"Angry! Angry! Don't kill us! We're your friends!"

"Ahahahahha!"

The dolls swirled around the girl, keeping a safe distance in case she decided to lash out. They kept their chanting up, the permanently plastered grins and smiles never leaving their face. This time though, it didn't seem like it was plastered. No, this time it seemed like they were almost mocking her.

The pure white girl smiled, her face finally showing from behind her bangs. It was almost as though she knew what they were thinking. What really went on in their minds. She gave a laugh, so well perfected it was impossible to tell if it was fake or if she truely meant it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out soon. You will all help, won't you?"

"Of course, Alice!"

"Anything for you, Alice!"

The adolescent laughed and joined her dolls in their rejoicing. Yes, she would learn who – or what-- dared to defy her laws, and crush them.

* * *

"Eh? What's going on here?" Break asked, looking around the living room. The sight wasn't a normal one. Gil was sitting a chair, deep in thought. Oz was sitting down in something that mimicked a fatal position,staring at a wall, staying as far away from Alice as he possibly could. The said girl lay on the couch looking permanently pissed off. Sharon on the other hand, sat eloquently in a chair with a cup of tea. She looked up and sighed over dramatically.

"Well it appears that Master Oz and Miss Alice have come across a certain problem. How shall I put it? Ah, well... it appears Miss Alice had killed a civilian, though she claims that it was for good reason. However, she refuses to admit this reason."

"Oh? And what about our beloved Gil-Gil?" he asked with a creepy grin. The useless servant didn't so much as blink. "Eh? My, my. It really is a problem!"

"Not like any of them were liked very much anyways, ahahaha!" Emily chipped in.

"Break," Sharon said. He turned to face her, only to be met with a paper fan. Emily was not spared, either. "This is no time for games. You are capable of speaking with Master Gilbert, correct? I suggest you speak with him." The threat was subliminal, but Break heard it quite clearly. _Talk, or you'll be getting more than just a fan for punishment._

So, Break got to work, knowing his lady would be doing the exact same thing.

* * *

"So, in other words, if Miss Alice hadn't killed the contractor, she would have died?"

Gilbert sighed. He knew Break was simply toying with him. He didn't think he could put it more bluntly. "Something like that," he replied.

"The idiot doesn't know what it is exactly!"

"Emily, what did we say about being mean to Gil-kun? Only behind his back, remember?"

"H-hey!"

Break turned back, his face grim and serious, "Gilbert, in all seriousness, I highly doubt it was just to save her own life. While she would do that under normal circumstances, it seems...out of place."

"She's a stupid rabbit. She just looks forward to meat and killing things. It's not unusual."

"Gilbert. We both know there was more to it than that. She got poisoned. Abyssal poison works differently than ours does. What did that specific one do?"

"...Nothing. It was just one that killed chains."

"And chains are made of...?"

"Abyss's power. What's the point of—oh."

Break chuckled, "That's right. Whatever poison that was, it destroyed whatever Abyssal energy, for lack of better words, resided within the chain. Under normal circumstances, it would kill a chain immediately. Now, Miss Alice had managed to kill the contractor, thereby destroying the chain."

"And destroying the effects of the poison."

"Yes. However, she came back to human form almost immediately after, correct? So, that would leave the argument that there's a fairly good chance she won't be able to return to B-Rabbit again."

"In other words, the poison destroyed her power." He walked out. That wasn't the only thing it could have destroyed, and she probably knew it. Oz on the other hand, did not.

Break gave a small chuckle, "My, you really are a smart boy, Gil-kun!"

* * *

"Master Oz, would you like some more tea?"

Oz nodded, knowing full well that if he refused there was a fan beating in for him. Honestly, this girl knew how to abuse her power in such a way it seemed like she did not abuse it at all. The Reinsworth girl smiled and poured the tea into the little cup. Oz nodded his thanks. Really, he was grateful for this distraction.

"May I asked you a few personal questions, Master Oz?"

Never mind. She was out to get him, too. Why was everyone against him? Even his own _servant_ went against him. Really, how does that work? However, being a duke, and seeing as he was with a duchess, he had to oblige to the rules and answer, "Of course."

She smiled, and that smile said so much. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"It has come to my attention that you are the father of Miss Alice's child, correct?" she paused for the nod, "I would just like to know your opinion on the matter?"

Oz put his cup down, staring at the liquid that resided within it for a few seconds. What was his opinion on the matter? Really, he just wanted to do his best. He just wanted to try to be a father, didn't he? He looked up, looking at the odd pinkish red eyes.

"I...I think that it's great. I'm really glad. I mean, I get to be a dad. It doesn't get any better than that."

"I see. If you are so happy, then why do you ignore Miss Alice so much?"

And there it was. The main point.

"I'm not. She has been ignoring me."

"As I recall, you made it a point to not offer your assistance yesterday?"

"I was sleeping."

"Master Oz, if you are not capable of helping in such an incomplex task, how are you to help her when something consequential happens?"

"There's nothing that could happen. I mean, she's really strong and just...opposite of me. She'll be fine. I mean, I _want_ to be there and I _want_ to help her but...she keeps acting like she doesn't need me. It's frustrating."

Sharon gave a small smile. So that's how it was. He truly did want the child, and he was thinking of Alice. He just didn't know how to take care of a pregnant girl.

"I understand. If it is of any convenience to you, I think that a talk with your chain is the best route of action."

"She doesn't want to talk with me! Alice is...she doesn't want me anywhere near her right now."

Why couldn't people understand that? He really did want to be by her side. She just didn't want him. He was viewed as something less than nothing to her at the moment. Why was everyone taking her side? Just because she was carrying the child? Really, that was no reason at all. So what if she was? She wouldn't be in that kind of situation if it hadn't been for him. She wouldn't be...ignoring him. Right. He's at fault for that too.

"If you'll excuse me, I would like to take my leave," he said politely. He wanted to get out before he did anything drastic.

Sharon smiled brightly, knowing full well what was going on in his mind, "Of course. Though, please, do heed my words."

Oz put on a smile. It was empty, of course. He got up, pushed his chair in silently, and walked out the door leaving a contemplating Sharon in his wake.

Now really was not the time for relationship problems.

* * *

"Oz!"

The blond swivelled on his heel at the sound of his name, "Gil?"

Gilbert ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders He took a few seconds to catch his breath before letting go.

"Is something wrong, Gil?"

"Oz...yesterday, you remember what happened to the contractor?" A nod. "Don't be angry at her. Go talk even if she doesn't want to, please! It's...it's more than just her that was in trouble. Please. I'm asking as your friend."

"What do you mean?" he asked, not quite sure what he was going on about. Was he trying to say the child was in trouble or something else? Or...was he trying to say she would die?

"Oz...that bite, it wasn't a normal bite. Break did some research. It was poison. I had suspicions but....Look, this is the only thing that even has a chance to save your relationship with her. Do it."

Oz's eyes widened. Was that why everyone was taking her side? Because she could potentially die? But she had seemed perfectly fine. Unless.... He took off yelling a thanks over his shoulder. It wasn't Alice that was in trouble. It was his child.

* * *

Alice lay on the couch, trying really hard to entertain herself. It was so boring. Everyone was out have some life changing discussion and she had been left out from all of it. Seriously, if she knew going to bed with Oz would change her life this much, she would've outright rejected him. Well maybe not....

But that wasn't the real issue at hand. The whole time she'd been trying to fight off the poison, trying to direct it at herself rather than the little parasite in her, but to no avail. She knew exactly what that chain was, and she knew exactly what it had been doing. The odd feeling that the Will of Abyss had been the cause of it was also present. But why...?

She couldn't of known about the child that early on, anyways. Unless...Oh no. Alice audibly groaned. Right. The stupid twin could sense her instinctively. She didn't doubt she'd be able to sense something growing in her if that were the case one bit.

So, the real question, was how does one keep a bipolar homicidal twin away from your child?

"Alice!" And manservants. How does one keep their manservant away?

Sighing, she pushed herself up and looked at him as though it was a burden, "What?"

She had to give it to him, he was smart coming when there was no one else around to stop him from lecturing her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch, trying to pull her towards the doorway. Just what the heck did he think he was doing? She was about to ask, but he cut her off.

"C'mon, we gotta go to the doctor, now!"

She pulled her arm back, and stopped. What the heck is wrong with him? "Why?"

He looked at her dumfounded, "Well, it's because of you of course."

"..Oz, you're confused. I don't give birth for another eight months." And people though _she_ was stupid?

"That's the problem! If you don't go now then our child might be poisoned and then you can't have him at all!"

"Oz, stop. First of all, the only person who has the power to reverse that, is the Will of Abyss. Second, I neutralized most of the effects by killing that contractor. Third, what makes you think your doctors are going to have any idea how to handle something from Abyss? Most people think it's just some kind of story to scare kids to sleep." She frowned, "Besides, no one said it would be a boy."

"Well, what else would it?"

"A girl."

"But all first-born children are males."

"Says who!?"

"Look, we gotta find a way to stop the poison and then we can argue over it's gender."

"...I told you, the only way to stop it is if my twin decides to be nice and reverses the effects. Even Pandora doesn't have the cure. The clown would kill me and the kid if we tried to get him to use his chain, too. The only real answer is to sit and wait." She turned around and started walking back to the couch, not really sure how it would play out, but when he grabbed her arm and turned her around, she wasn't surprised.

"You...you killed the contractor to save our child, didn't you? And you took the blame so I wouldn't get worried..." Oz trailed off all the pieces falling into place when she looked away. He'd learned a long time ago she did that when guilt sunk in, though she would never admit it. Oz bit his lip.

"Are you sure there's no chance we could convince your sister to reverse it?"

"Not a chance in the world. She's a maniac." Alice half expected Sharon to come out around the corner and smack her with that hellish fan before disappearing again around the corner. She didn't, luckily.

"Then..."

Alice nodded, "Yeah."

_There's a good chance the kid didn't survive at all.

* * *

_

**  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.**

**Sorry, I had to. **

**;o what's going to happen now!? Will Will (geez that sounds funny) find them? Did the child survive at all? Why are all the characters so bi polar in this story?**

**Find out next time! Well...maybe. Hopefully one question will be answered.**


	6. Chapter 6: Very Properly

**Ehm, From now on Will of Abyss will be known as 'Alyss' because calling her Alice is just going to get confusing for even me O_O

* * *

**

Alyss grinned sadistically, the job being done. She looked at her wonderful toy, gleaming on it with pride. She had felt the little creation die, and she had revelled in it's death. She placed her hand on the serpent's head, reading what had transpired through it's memories. She was surprised to find B-Rabbit near the end of them.. Clearly B-Rabbit was not dead, though. She could still feel the presence, so then what had been killed?

She frowned slightly, "Chakla, are you sure you completed your task? You're only kills were human."

The chain gave a low growl, pressing the girl to look at the memory with B-Rabbit harder. What could possibly be there at the same time as B-Rabbit...? She concentrated on the last little memory, the last little shard to have disappeared.

She saw the fearsome rabbit turn back into the small little girl that looked exactly like her, minus clothing style and hair colour. She paused for a moment, taking in the possibility that B-Rabbit may be dead and there was just an imprint left behind for her to feel. It wasn't possible. Even B-Rabbit's imprint was not this large. Her twin answered the question when her hand flew to her stomach, clutching it lightly as though making sure everything was fine there, before removing it when the Jack lookalike came running to her.

Alyss frowned for a second, wondering if it could be....

"Ha! Haha! Why, do you think she might be having a baby?" she asked excitedly.

"If you think so, Alyss"

"Of course, of course!"

"Hahaha, Alyss wants to visit the baby!"

"Make it a chain. Hurry, Alyss!"

The girl giggled, "Now, now. Calm down everyone. If it's my sister, we have to visit, don't we? I wouldn't want her to think I don't care."

"I don't want to go."

"Humans smell funny"

"I'm hungry."

Alyss ignored the last statement. It was for their own good really. It precisely ten minutes, it would be tea time. During that time, they could eat all they wished. She would drop her contemplating and enjoy the moment. A half hour after that time, she would make arrangements and plans to enter the human world at the perfect moment without disrupting what must be.

"Shall we, then?" she asked, a childish grin forming on her delicate features. She wondered if her twin even knew they were siblings. After all, she wasn't the one who lost her memories. She remembered everything. B-Rabbit was in for quite a surprise.

* * *

"Hey, Oz...do you think it's a boy or girl?"

The two were lying on a bed located in his room, which looked outside to the endless fields that surrounded the back of the Reinsworth mansion. The gunshots from target practicing could be heard every now and then, sometimes becoming more frequent as they group shot together. Of course, the two ignored it. There were more pressing matters.

Oz turned his head slightly to look at his chain, who was laying on him. She didn't move an inch as she waited for a reply. They hadn't really resolved the issue at hand, but neither really wanted to confront it at the moment. Not with all the tension that had been going on the past few weeks. He wondered if this was just her way of denying the reality of their child most likely being dead.

"I think it is both."

"You think it's herma...hermpho...an it?" Alice fumbled over the word, forgetting what it was exactly. She'd come across it in one of Sharon's books. Really, that girl had a book on every kind of romance possible. Bestiality, necrophilia, objectphilia (she still wasn't sure how someone could love an inanimate object), vorarephilia, autogynephilia, hybristophilia, hebephilia, gerontophilia, emetophilia, olfactophilia, katoptronophilia, and trichophilia were all just the beginning. When Sharon had said 'the bible of love' she wasn't kidding. Alice wondered why everything ended in 'philia' anyways.

"E-eh...no. I meant twins."

"You mean there's more than one little bugger eating my food!?"

He knew if she had been standing she would've started flailing and going on a rampage, but having found a comfortable spot on him, she hadn't moved at all. Oz gave a chuckle.

"There could be. Or three. Or even four." He watched in amusement as Alice's grew bigger every time the number went up. He knew she was ready to straddle him, so he wrapped an arm around her to keep her down. He grinned.

"I suppose we could try for eight too...."

"Oz!"

"Twelve, then?"

"Shut up, Oz!"

Alice growled, trying hard not to blush at the thought of making more than one kid. Or three. Or four. Or however many of them he was talking about. Really, she didn't want even one. Does he have any idea how hard it was to eat vegetables? If it wasn't for Sharon saying it was essential for the baby to live, she would've dumped them into the nearest plant. She tried to get up, but he wouldn't allow it, bringing his other arm around her to ensure she stayed down. She didn't seem to mind after finding a comfortable spot on his shoulder.

"...Are we good?"

"What?"

"From before...with the whole contractor thing..."

"I dunno... I think you might have to pay me back somehow..."

"I'm not having twelve kids."

Oz chuckled, "Well then, how are you going to repay me?"

"I dunno. I'll name the kid Oz junior or something."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Ozette...a. Ozetta. It doesn't matter. All first born are male, remember?"

Oz was about to grin and say he told her so, but a crash suddenly blew a part of the wall away. He hadn't even realized it, but Alice had somehow sensed the oncoming blow and shifted all her weight to one side, attempting to pull him along. His body must've reacted on it's own because he was on top of her now, protecting her from oncoming debris.

He waited a few seconds, wondering just what the heck was going on, before poking head up from behind the bed. Dust hung in the air, clouding his vision for a few moments. He kept his guard up, wondering if they should try to escape or if the exit was blocked off. There was a loud roar and the suddenly a wide gapping mouth was in front of his face.

Alice tugged him down by his tie before the thing ate him. Oz was too busy trying not to get hit by oncoming debris from the creature crashing into the next wall to blush. Really, she did so many suggestive things without knowing it, it almost scared him. Not that he had a chance to contemplate it with how fast she was rolling over him and heading for the door. He caught her by the arm, just barely, and tugged her back.

"Where are you going?"

She stared at him like her was the most idiotic thing the world had ever seen.

"To go find seaweed head so I can change to B-Rabbit. I'm not letting some freaking low life trump chain push us around!"

"Alice...do you even know if you can change into a chain again? And even if you can, we can't risk the Oz's life, right?"

It took her a few minutes to realize he wasn't speaking in third person, rather he had taken her seriously and was talking of the child. Damn kid! Taking not only her food, but her chance to kill things, too. She growled and nodded her consent. Eight more months. Then she could go and do whatever she wanted.

"Pandora will take care of it. I mean, it's attacking the Reinsworth household. It's crawling with security."

Alice thought back to the weeks where they had been guarded by over one hundred Pandora guards after Jack's revelation. Over one hundred was not an understatement. But if there were that many, then where were they? Surely they would have heard the large crash by now?

"Look out!" Alice already felt the chain coming for another go, and practically tackled herself into the boy pushing him down on the ground again. What was this chain trying to accomplish, and just why was it here and why wasn't it dead yet? She felt him roll her over. A few seconds later she figured out why. Where she was previously lying, there was now a giant hole. Seriously, where the heck were these Pandora guards? Or even the seaweed head?

"C'mon!" Oz was already on his feet, pulling her along out the room. There was no telling where the thing would pop up next, so Alice tried to stay extra attentive. She didn't feel it anywhere near, so she wondered if Pandora had got it. Even so, she didn't stop running in case that wasn't the case.

Good job for her. The creature jumped out, barely a few inches in front of them. Oz came to a reeling halt, forcing the girl to run into him. The beast got ready to take advantage again, opening it's mouth agape, and thrusted it's face toward them. It didn't make it. Before either of them knew what was happening, warm liquid washed over both of them. There was a loud _thud_ sound before a familiar voice broke through.

"Oz! Rabbit!" the second name was added on almost as an after thought. She rolled her eyes. Right. They still hated each other no matter how nice he was being to her.

"Gil!" Oz replied, forgetting about the dead chain laying off to the side with several bullet wounds to the head.

"O-Oz! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. So's Alice. What about you?"

"I'm alright. I'm glad you two are okay." Gil gave one of his rare soft smiles. Alice nearly puked.

"Oh, shut up both of you. You sound like some kind of couple from a lame theatre performance. We got more important things to worry about, like, let's say, why is there a chain here and why did it take you so long to get here?" Alice cut in. It was just sickening watching her manservant interact like that. And did he not notice the blood all over him? She was used to it, so she didn't mind at all, but him...he couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle so much red.

"It's not just this one. There was more in the courtyard and around the house. It was almost like it was planned."

"Are they dead?" she asked.

"Yeah. Whatever's left is being taken care of by Pandora.

Oz frowned slightly, all the pieces falling together. The random attacks they had been dealing with weren't random at all.

"Will of Abyss is behind this, isn't she? But why?"

Alice scoffed, "It's obvious. She wants the kid."

"Why?"

Was she really the only smart one here? "I don't know. Maybe because it's a chain that she doesn't have control over? Or maybe she wants to be the godmother. Oh, no! Maybe she wants to have tea and you shot her messengers! What do you think, you stupid seaweed head?"

"Rabbit..." Gil warned in a threatening voice.

"Hey, there has to be a valid reason, and if because she wants our child is the closest we can get, we'll have to work with that. The only thing we can do now is wait. Besides, I don't think Sharon's going to be happy about broken walls and what not in her mansion."

* * *

Alyss grinned. That conversation got her everything she needed to know. She allowed the chain to finally shatter, ending it's misery.

She giggled, "Oh, dear sister, I think a family reunion truly is in order. It' s been quite awhile. And this time, we'll have an added addition, won't we? 'Oz' you called him?" another giggle, "I'll be sure to meet him properly, then."

Her fingers toyed with the knife, following he edge, cutting in at a few random places. Her smile grew,

"Very properly."

* * *

**I'm really sorry I took so long to update! **

**Please don't kill me! Q_Q**

**I added an extra fight scene, see! Chain dying, blood, everything! **

**Okay, not everything, but it was of satisfactory, right?**

**Sort of? Ish? Or not. **

**Anyways, please review! **

**You know the drill. **

**Also, in case anyone is wondering, all those sexual orientations Alice listed, are 100% real. As in, actually exist. I was just too lazy to list what all of them were/ meant xD  
**


	7. Chapter 7: This is What We Call Laziness

Waiting was nice and all, but when nothing happens for awhile, one tend to gets bored. That must be the same case with Oz and his group of friends, should it not? Wrong. Alice made sure of that.

**Stage one:**

Alice frowned, trying to button her shirt up. The button was refusing to go into the small slit on the other side. This had never happened before. Between killing chains, running around, and other physically demanding activities, she had never had to worry about gaining weight, thereby not having to have to worry about new clothes.

But, now, for some unexplained reason, her shirt didn't want to fit. She had even tried threatening it. Growling, she nearly shoved the poor piece of plastic into the slit. It didn't stay. Finally, giving up on it, she just threw her jacket on and folded it so it covered her chest before yelling,

"MANSERVANT!"

She waited a few moments before Oz came rushing in, throwing the door aside and nearly running into her,

"What? You didn't break anything, did you? The baby's alright? Did you find a cat? Are you hungry? What is it!?"

"My shirt won't fit," she replied simply.

Oz stared at her for a few seconds. What the heck was she talking about? Unless...

"Um, is it around your uh, um, er, ch-chest area?" he asked blushing. If their child was a girl, he didn't care what Alice said, it was getting 'the talk' from Sharon.

Alice nodded, "It was getting more resistant before...but now the damn thing just won't fit! Make it fit, Oz!"

Oz blushed harder.

"SHARON-CHAAAAAAAAN!" he yelled. No way was he going to explain this....

A few moments later, the said girl elegantly walked in, "Yes?"

"Um, Alice has something to tell you, bye!" he zoomed out before Sharon could do anything.

Sharon looked at the girl expectantly.

"My shirt doesn't fit."

Sharon explained the whole ordeal in depth, making sure Alice understood everything there was to know, much to her discomfort.

**Stage Two:**

"Oz! My stomach's growing! I know it wasn't this big before! It was flat! I know it was!"

Alice sat on top of of Oz, somewhat straddling him, who was laying on bed. Now, he loves Alice, and he knew he said he wished he could wake up to see her every morning, but this was definitely not what he had mind.

Frowning slightly, Oz rubbed his eyes, ignoring the hands on chest.

"Alice...?"

"Oz! Take better care of me! I need to go for walks and stuff!"

The boy almost laughed. She made it sound like she was some kind of pet. He would've laughed too, if it wasn't for the fact that reality kicked in. His face flushed immediately.

"Alice...it means that the baby's growing..."

"How?"

"Didn't Sharon tell you this?" he really didn't want to explain this to her...

"She just said it's starts out really really tiny and grows up to be this big," she demonstrated with her hands before placing them back, "and that it'd look like me if it was a girl."

Oz looked at the time on the pocket watch, letting the sad tune drift around for awhile. It was far too early to call Sharon to explain this to his poor chain. Sighing, he got up into a sitting position, forcing his chain to follow suit. He really didn't know how this was going to work. What kind of person realizes their stomach's grown at two in the morning anyways?!

"W-well..you see, um, well, babies grow in you're stomach a-and because your stomach doesn't have that much room, it expands so the baby will fit....." his blush deepened with every word, wondeirng why he was being punished like this.

"You mean...it's making me fat!? Get it out now Oz!"

"I-I-I can't! It has to form on it's own! I'm not a doctor! Um...!" Oz thought of every excuse he possibly could. Alice didn't accept any of it. For a good hour she sat there commanding him to pull the baby was his chain so naive? What did he do to deserve this?

**Stage three:**

"Meat, miss Alice?" Break asked with a bow, opening a tray to reveal a roasted chicken. Alice stared from him to the meat, to back to him.

"No. I want...masking tape."

"Eh? Tape?"

"Yes. And lots of it."

"Shouldn't you eat first, miss Alice?"

"Never you damn clown! Never, I tell you, never!!" Alice hopped up from her seat and started swaying around like a pirate, making Break blink in confusion, wondering how the girl could manage that while being five months in. She started yelling things about treasures and hooks and the likes with an odd accent.

Suddenly, Alice dropped down, pouting.

"Miss Alice...?"

"Why are you always so mean to me? Jumping in out of nowhere and scaring me. It's really mean."

"E-eh? Sorry I--"

"I want a rake! And a shovel! Go get me one clown! And make it quick! Also, I want a carrot."

Break just sighed, and nodded. This was going to be an incredibly long day.

**Stage four:**

"Now, in exactly one month, you're giving birth. The important thing to do is to remember to breath, beat Oz-sama if you need to, and push."

"Push what?"

Sharon sighed. Of course. She had no clue what was going on. Putting on a bright smile, Sharon started to explain child birth to Alice, making sure to skip out the bits about pain.

* * *

**I know. You're probably all thinking "wtf? This isn't a chapter!"**

**But, this is my way of saying I'm getting lazy and want to skip to the child birthing part xD**

**Forgive me. **

**I at least tried to make it a little humorous.**


	8. Chapter 8: And We Have A Couple Problems

**Poor Gil. That's all i have to say.

* * *

**

"SEAAAWEED HEAAAD!!! GET IT OUT ALREADY!!!" Alice screamed, letting out another gasp of pain. Gilbert, on the other hand, was blushing like mad while trying to instruct her on the way. He wasn't sure how, but somehow he had got stuck with being the doctor. Oz was sitting on the side listening to bursts of 'You stupid manservant! You did this to me!"while allowing his hand to be squished to death. Worst part was that he had to agree to everything she said.

"Stupid rabbit! You need to push!"

"I AM!"

"WELL THEN DON'T BLAME ME! You're kids just as stubborn as you!"

"THANK YOU."

"That's not a compliment, stupid rabbit!"

"Oh, I see a head! I see a head! The rabbit's actually going to do it!" Emily cheered from the sidelines. Break chuckled, patting the doll.

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKY CLOTH THING!"

"Wah, watch it rabbit! I just might make a stew out of you!"

"Now, now Emily! Be nice. It's not easy giving birth, you know. And I don't think chain tastes goo—oow!"

Needless to say, Break got cut off by a fan being held by a certain little Reinsworth girl

"What are you all doing in here anyways!? I said only Oz could come in!!" Gilbert finally yelled, still wondering who had let them in. He could've sworn the door had been locked. He turned his attention back to task at hand, only to nearly faint at the sight. He swore he was _never_ doing delivery duty again.

Alice let out a stream of colourful words and more growls of pain along with some creative insults when Gilbert got to the dirty part of the job. It was hard, considering how shaky his hands were and how red his face had gotten. Oz had long passed out at the mention of 'head.'

"It's a neck! A neck!" Emily piped in from the doorway. A hand came and grabbed it away letting Gilbert work in peace...or at least as peacefully as he could with the yelling from Alice and the oncoming child. It was really awkward doing this to his best friends girlfriend.

"A BODY! THERE IS A BODY!"

"That thing is being burned the second I can stand!"

"Wah! Run, Emily, run!" Break picked the doll up again and ran for his life in a comical fashion only to be hit with a flying shoe.

After many long trials, most of which will not be named so the rating may stay the sane and I don't have to suffer through further awkwardness, a small wailing sound was heard and Gilbert handed the newly born child to it's mother, nudging Oz to wake up before Alice noticed.

She frowned slightly looking at the odd cooing thing, "It's ugly," she stated simply. Gilbert rolled his eyes but quickly snapped them back to attention when Alice started to gasp again. Oz woke up fully at the sound, wondering what was going on. He took the child on Gilbert's orders and watched the delivery operation once more. His mind was really never going to be the same way again.

Gilbert had known straight away what was going on. It was honestly kind of scary, considering she had barely made it through the first. There was a fifty fifty chance on her survival. Poor Alice. Her first time and she has twins. The child started wailing, somehow sensing the atmosphere while Oz tried to calm it down and encourage Alice at the same time.

Now, because I really don't feel like writing the entire process for I can barely get through that without wanting to erase all of it, we shall skip to the part where second baby is born. Yay!

The second baby, Gil reported, made it out completely healthy. Alice on the other hand, had passed out almost immediately after it had been born. Or at least, they hoped she had just passed out. When Gil had placed his hand under her nose he could still feel her breath, but that had been a while ago. Unfortunately, Gil couldn't handle two babies at the same time, so Oz was stuck with one only being able to worry.

He looked down at the little fleshy crying thing. He had to admit, Alice was right. It wasn't the greatest looking of things in the world. Somehow, though, it was still one of the most beautiful things in his life. He wondered if this is what Alice would've looked like. It had her eyes and nose, he noted, and had that same kind of bewildered innocence about it. He was too shy to check if it was a boy or a girl, so it would remain an it for now.

Gil on the other hand, had to file all of this including gender. Yes, poor Gil had to check everything and anything possible.

"Wah! There's two of them! They're multiplying! They're multiplying!" cried Emily.

"Eh? So there is! Did you name them yet? Are they both boys? Eh? What's wrong with Miss Alice?" Break's devious plots for twincest were bought to an end as he saw the unconscious girl. He knew it was probably no easy task having to have to go through birth twice in less than ten minutes, but even then she should have still been conscious.

Sharon popped her head in as well, looking a little tired and one could easily tell she was trying to slow her breathing. She must've been chasing Break around this whole time.

"She's just sleeping. Don't worry about it. And who said you could come in here!?" Gil replied. He didn't mind Sharon, but Break and that doll of his, maybe just a little. Or a lot.

"It's all wrinkly!" Emily reported, having somehow managed to teleport by Oz's side. Oz felt uneasy and subconsciously moved the child away from the little blue thing. .

"Ah, Raven, are you sure she's just sleeping? She seems to be having more of a nightmare than just relaxing..." Sharon examined the girl. Gil handed the baby to Sharon, leaving a comically crying Break by the door way. He started to examine the girl more carefully. It was true. Her fingers were twitching faintly and she seemed to be biting the inside of her bottom lip. He frowned slightly wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hehe...hehehe. Is she not feeling well? I can't imagine she is. I mean, having twins while being poisoned..."

"Y-you!" Break managed to stutter out. It was an amazing feat, really. No one would expect to see the white haired delicate girl here, and not at this moment. She sent him a sweet smile, ignoring the rest, and walked up to her twin, caressing her cheek gingerly. Everyone was to stunned and shock to stop her.

"You must really do something about this. I don't think she'd appreciate dying very much. It would be a little cruel to kill the children's mother, wouldn't it?"

"What're you doing here? I thought you couldn't leave Abyss," Oz gained his ability to speak once again,

She giggled in response, "That's true. I usually can't." she lifted her gaze to Oz, "But, under the special occasion, I thought I'd make an exception. It wouldn't be very nice to not come when my sister is in such a helpless situation, would it?"

"That still doesn't explain how you got here. Or how you knew."

She gave a laugh that distinctly reminded Oz of Vincent during the Tragedy. "I suppose, but that's not important. I think the real problem here is Alice, is it not? You're very inconsiderate."

"Then I would be right to assume that you are here to give her your blessings?"

Alyss turned to the Reinsworth girl. It was her first time ever seeing her, and she had to admit, she was quite impressed. She imagined she would get along nicely with this girl.

"But of course."

Sharon smiled the same way she would to a small child, "I see. Well then, I would like to have a more in depth talk with you, but for now, would you be ever so kind to remove this poison?"

"Ah, well, there is a condition, and I would suggest you make your decision quickly. It's starting to make it's final round, that poison. See, it's lonely in Abyss, so I would like one of the children in compensation. It takes a lot to get that poison out."

"W-will I see them again?" Oz asked quietly.

Alyss smiled, "Well that would all depend on if the child would be able to find a way out. I'll let you talk with them regularly, of course."

"O-Oz! Don't tell me you're actually..." Gil trailed off, seeing his masters look.

"I don't know. I don't want Alice to die, but I don't want my child to be taken away either." He looked up at Alyss, serious being an understatement, "Is there any other way around this?"

"I'm afraid not. I could let you talk it over with her, of course. It's possible for me to slow the poison down for awhile."

"Then we'll let you know at the end of the week. And stay within these walls."

Alyss giggled, "Of course, if you'll have me. I'm sure many of you would like a word with me." she looked pointedly at Sharon and Break, sending a slight glare at Gilbert before getting to work on the task at hand.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. **

**Will Oz give away his child? Will Alice sacrifice herself for her child? Is Alyss even going to play fair? Why is she being so nice? Why did Emily suddenly shut up? **

**You may possibly find out next time on the next digimon digi-- no, wait. Sorry. Wrong show. **


	9. Chapter 9: They're like Roses

**To kill Alice, or not to kill Alice, that is the question...

* * *

**

"Ah, how's the tea, Miss Alyss?"

"Very good, thank you. Though I don't think you invited me out here just to discuss tea, did you?" she tilted her head to side slightly, smiling sweetly. Sharon mimicked the gesture.

"Well, of course. I suspect you would like to enjoy the scenery though. I don't imagine Abyss to be very pleasant."

Alyss smiled into her tea cup, making it seem as though that was just a far off memory. True, Abyss wasn't the nicest of places, but she liked it there. It was her home. The place where she grew up. It may not be the greatest of places to be raised in, but it was still special to her. She looked up, deciding against showing her inner feelings and brightened her smile.

"Yes, it is lovely out here. I'm impressed, really," she said, complimenting the many flowers and bushes and other flora in the area. She wasn't lying, either. Once she had gotten used to the bright light, also known as a sun, it turned to be a wonderful sight. Sounds and smells she hadn't experienced for the longest of times finally came back to her, and she enjoyed it.

"Thank you. I'm glad you find it to your tastes."

Suddenly, Alyss looked up, smiling as though she had something else in mind, "Shall we drop the formalities? You obviously want to ask me questions, and this will get us nowhere."

Sharon smiled in return, putting down the tea cup and leaning forward, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on them while the table supported her at the elbows.

"I suppose that would be true, wouldn't it? There's quite a few questions, but I would guess you are referring to the ones that revolve around your being here and your sister, correct?"

A giggle was her response, "Well, I wouldn't really mind any questions at all, but your servant would want a few words with me and I do want to have a talk with Gilbert."

Sharon studied the girl before her. She knew the game well. She may look like a child, and often times act like one, but Sharon knew the power this girl possessed. Knew she could easily kill everyone here. Either she had to play by this girls rules, or she risked the lives of everyone in there. Mad Hatter couldn't destroy, because she wasn't quite something Abyssal. Swords and guns would do little when she could easily manipulate B-Rabbits power to work for her. Just who was this girl that had that much power, yet played and toyed with everything she could?

"Well, then. The only real question I would like to know is, why do you want the child?"

For a moment, the atmosphere went dark and gloomy, but the second Alyss smiled, it turned back to the usual mutual feeling, the atmosphere before just barely still hanging around.

"I already told you, didn't I?" Alyss mimicked Sharon's postition, "It's lonely there. Chains and dolls are fun, but you tire of them after awhile."

"Wouldn't you tire of a child?"

That insane childish laughter again, "You seem to have a very low opinion of me" She sat up straight and fingered a rose on nearby bush, her full attention on it, "There's a difference between live things from this world and from Abyss," she pulled the rose off, "See, in Abyss, they may be alive but they, shall we say, wither. They'll still be that same rose, but without the bush, or your world in this case, they lose their appeal and their individuality."

"What are you saying?" Sharon oriented herself, eyeing the girl wearily.

"Roses, when attached to their vines, look the same, but they have certain aspects that make them different, don't they?" the girl licked the blood off her fingers, somehow just noticing it was there, "Slight differences in shades, the length of the petals, stuff like that. Cut them off, they'll stay different for awhile, but by the end of it, they'll all be just withered things and lose their beauty. Their appeal."

She finally turned to Sharon and smiled contently, "The same thing works for chains and the dolls. They'll stay different for awhile, but they'll end up just being the same in the end. The child, having B-Rabbit's blood in her, would be able to stay different the whole time. Unique personality, if you prefer."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to imply you want the child to have something different in your collection?"

Alyss crushed the rose, ignoring the pain from the thorns digging into her palm, "No. Children need care and attention, don't you think?" she let the petals drop, "Otherwise, they end up being just like that rose. Broken and left to fend for themselves, right? B-Rabbit does not, in any way, have the experience to handle two children at the same time."

"Are you trying to tell me that you care for Al—B-Rabbit?" she caught herself just in time. Obviously, the girl did not like the idea of her sister having the name of "Alice," and taking into consideration her personality, Sharon found it best to refer to her friend in a way the Will of Abyss would like.

"Of course I care for her. She is my sister, after all. I should look out for her, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. That is very kind of you."

"Oh, dear! I'm sorry. It seems I ruined your flower," she said as though she truly meant it, and had only just realized what she had been doing these past few minutes.

Sharon blinked and smiled, "Don't worry about it. We still have the rest. In the meantime, we should get that bandaged, should we not?" she asked, looking at the hand that would by now have over twenty punctures in it.

She didn't ask any more questions, seeing that just that one aggravated her well enough. Though the girl may be playing nice now, Sharon doubted it would take much to have her unleash her full potential. There were a lot of questions still needed, but taking into consideration Alice's health and the questioning she still had to go through, it best not to take the time up.

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT!?!??"

"E-eh, she's here and--"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S HERE!? SHE SHOULD--"

"Alice, stop or the poi--"

"AND SHE WANTS TO TAKE MY KID!? WHAT--"

"ALICE!"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't you want to see your kids?"

"K-kid_s_? As in more than one?" she asked. Either she had thought all that extra pushing and what not was something like an after effect, or she had forgotten all about it.

Oz nodded. The kids had fallen asleep soon after Alyss had arrived, somehow going completely silent at her entrance, so Gil and Oz had moved them into small crib-like beds. Alice had woken up a few minutes ago, and Oz had broken the news while Gil left them alone. He hadn't quite got to the whole 'either you die or one kid gets taken away' part yet He didn't want to rush it.

"YOU GAVE ME TWO KIDS!? THE HELL? I THOUGHT WE AGREED ON ONE!"

"E-eh Alice...I can't really choose how many--"

"Then how'd you get to twelve or seventy or whatever number you said before?"

Oz sweat dropped and blushed as he remembered discussing how many children they could possibly have.

"Eh, never mind. Do you want to see the other one?"

Alice nodded, looking down to hide the smile forming on her face. She'd done it. She'd given life, given someone a reason for living. She'd made Oz happy. She did what no one else could do.

She heard Oz get up and her gaze followed him until he came back with a sleeping child wrapped in blue. Really he was surprised they had woken up with Alice's yelling. They were just as bad as her when it came to sleeping.

"We didn't name them yet. I mean, Oz Junior and Ozetta... Maybe Oz Junior we can keep but Ozetta's gotta go." he grinned and handed the little thing to Alice before going to grab the other one, who was wrapped in pink.

"It's not as ugly as before," Alice commented. "I don't get how people think they're cute."

Oz chuckled, "They get cuter later on. In say, a month or two."

Alice nodded, inspecting the little thing. She'd never seen one before. Not even when she was human. She didn't know if it was just because it was hers, or if it was simply because it was something she'd never seen before, but she found it to be enchanting. Everything was just so...small. Heck, it's fingers were barely the size of two of her fingernails put together. She wondered how the heck something so small could ever grow up to be as tall as Gil or Oz.

"That one's the boy."

Alice's eyes opened wide, "He didn't come first, did he!?" If she lost this bet...

* * *

_**Shortly before delivery....

* * *

**_

"_It's going to be a boy."_

"_Girl!"_

"_Boy."_

"_Oz, I'll make it a girl if I want to!"_

"_You're going to gender confuse him!?"_

"_What? Never mind. It's going to be a girl."_

"_What if it's twins?"_

"_Girl's coming first."_

"_I don't believe that."_

"_You wanna bet manservant!?"_

"_Alright. If I win, you have to be _my _servant for a month. If you win,I'll let you torture Gil for a week."_

"_Deal!"

* * *

_

"Ah! I forgot all about that! Gah. Gil should know. He checked everything."

"The pervert! I outt---"

"N-no Alice. It's required. So we can register them."

"What do yo—O-oi! What's it doing?" Alice looked at the boy in surprise as it reached his hand up toward Alice's face giggling. She just stared at the hand coming up toward her. Seriously, the little hand could probably fit up her nostril if he tried it.

Oz laughed, "He's saying hi. He knows who his mother is, you know." Alice stared at the purple eyes similar to her own before grinning like and idiot and moving the hand not cradling his head toward his own.

"Hi," she said. The little hand gripped her finger tightly and pulled it closer to it's face. Alice stared in bewilderment, while Oz just smiled looking at the two. After inspecting the finger to it's fullest, the baby smiled and gripped it tighter.

Alice grinned proudly, "Ha! See that manservant? He gets his strength from me!"

"Somehow, I don't doubt that..." he took into consideration that the two probably got some chain strength in their genes, easily increasing their strength at least twice the amount a normal human baby would have.

Oz looked down at the one he was holding and moved his finger toward the little ones' hand. Instinctively, it gripped his finger tightly, then relaxed it completely until it was just barely holding onto it. Alice was too preoccupied with the boy to notice anything.

Unlike the boy, this one had dark hair, and a lighter skin complexion. He wondered if it was going to be a mirror image of Alice when she grew up.

"O-oi! Don't pull that! That hurts! H-hey!"

Oz looked up to see the baby trying to pull Alice's hair out. He laughed and encouraged the boy to continue. Alice sent a glare toward him and a few insults before returning her attention to the little thing in her arms.

Oz on the other hand, turned his attention back to the little girl, waiting for her to wake up. She was definitely a lot better at sleeping than Alice. He noted she liked to play with her ear, and he could see this becoming a habit for the girl. He wondered if he would be there see her play around with it.

He suddenly felt a soft pressure on his cheek, and he turned toward it. He found Alice sitting there. He smiled.

"I'm not depressed. It's okay."

"Something's bothering you, though. And as your master, it's my job to comfort you!" the baby cooed. "See? He even agrees."

Oz sighed, "You are very bad influence."

Alice just grinned and rested her head on his shoulder, "Coming from the guy that let me get drunk and got me pregnant."

"That was Uncle Oscar's fault, and you're the one who agreed."

"You still let me. And if this guy could talk, he'd agree too."

"Well, I bet the girl would agree with me."

"Is that another bet you're asking for?"

"Maybe," he grinned, "Just remember you still owe me one."

"I thought that was already done with the whole Oz Junior thing!"

"I think we should name him after someone very special to us. I mean, it's the boy, and I'm sure he'd name his kid after one of us."

"Jack?" she asked.

"Jack. Gil. Something like that."

Alice frowned, "I don't want to name him after the seaweed head!"

"Jack, then?"

"For now."

"And the girl?"

"I dunno. You have someone special?"

"My mother...but I think we should have at least one original name, eh?"

Alice shook her head, "If you want, we can name her after her. I mean, she's special to you. Jack isn't that special to you, so..."

"No. We'll give her a name she doesn't have to live up to. Like...Azlon or something."

Alice frowned, "That's just putting our names together and adding an 'n' at the end."

"But it's nice, right?"

"Yeah. Except 'lon' makes it sounds like a boys name. Change it to 'lyn' or something."

Oz smiled, refusing to allow his mind to think on what Alyss would be doing to one of their children. He felt complete. Both of his children there and his girlfriend, who he swore he would marry soon., together. It seemed right. He knew the road ahead would be difficult, especially considering that Alice was still learning how to be a mother, and that he himself needed to learn how to be a good father, but they would make it. After all, Alice learned quickly, and he was sure that as long as Alice tried, he would too.

* * *

**XDD Woo for family moment. And yay for temporary names. I honestly had no idea what to name the kids if you have any suggestion, I'd be more than happy to hear them. **

**Now, if you all will be so kind, I would like you to pick either**

**1**

**2**

**or 3**

**This will help me decide the ending for this story. I won't tell you what each one is, so as to not influence your decision.**

** Note that they are all somewhat cruel no matter what.**

**=D REVIEW. WITH A NUMBER. Thanks :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Cute aren't they?

**O-o The results are in aaaand the finals is (Note I also asked a few friends who had absolutely no clue what this was for, so numbers will differ from if I just did reviews only. You'll thank for it was a much less crueler fate thanks to all picking 2):**

**1-0**

**2-6**

**3-3

* * *

**

Break continued eyeing the girl suspiciously. This really wasn't right. Why was this girl here? How? And why did she only have that sweet innocent smile on her face? If he didn't know any better, he'd almost accuse her of being a naive sheltered child.

"Why is everyone multiplying? First the kid, now the stupid rabbit, who's next!?"

"Ah, Emily, Oz seems to have his own kind of twin as well. He lives in his head."

"Wah!? You won't multiply too, will you!?" Emily started flailing on his shoulder. He laughed.

"No, no. Don't worry. There's only one of me~" he winked the doll.

"Are you going to just stare and stalk me, or are you going to say something, Kevin?"

Break froze completely, his entire body stopping at the mention of his old name. It wasn't really the fact that it was mentioned that made him stop, but it was the fact the she knew who he was and remembered. She giggled at him and turned expectantly.

"Well?"

Break laughed and pushed back any fears he possible had walked toward her grinning like an idiot, popping a lolipop into his mouth.

"Wah!! What're you doing! Get away from the scary rabbit! Break! BREAK!!" Emily screeched. He pointedly ignored her.

"If I were you..." he said quietly, "I'd refrain from using that name. My name is Xerxes Break, servant of the Reinsworth household."

Another giggle, "You're still Kevin, no matter what they say. You're still the one that allowed his household to die."

Break smiled bitterly, "I did that, yes. But now, I have more important matters, like say, how you got here?"

Alyss grinned, her face become awfully sadistic. "A 'path' opened, if you must know."

"From what?"

She glided toward him a hand tracing around his shoulder. Break didn't even blink as he let her continue, "A certain little pair of twins. They're quite powerful, you know." another giggle, "Or, they must be, being able to open up their own 'path.'"

Break chuckled, "Are you trying to imply that their birth created a 'path'?"

She smiled, leaning back against him, "Yes. I'm wondering if they could do it again."

Break just stared down at the girl unamused, not reacting in the least to her actions, " You wouldn't be planning something, would you?"

"Why would I need to plan something? I rule Abyss. If I want, I can create it."

"Except a way out, right?"

Alyss looked at him, suddenly looking incredibly dark. Then Break started to laugh, and gently eased her off, "Ah, well, we better go! You have places to be, and I think Reim needs to be pestered by now."

He made a slight bow and went on his way leaving a grinning Alyss behind. If everyone in this Reinsworth mansion was so into this game, she imagined she would have great fun.

* * *

Alice stared at the two little lookalikes. Honestly, if it wasn't' for the outfits that dictated which was male and which was female, and the fact that Azlyn had green eyes and darker hair while Jack had blond hair and violet eyes, she'd be confusing them to no end. Oz was off somewhere doing who knows what with Gil, leaving Alice to get to know her kids.

Over the past three days she had learned Jack was hyper and always giggling or trying to get out of his carriage, while Azlyn was less hyper and preferred to inspect things before joining in her twin escapes. Whenever they saw Alice, she would let her brother get most of the attention and stayed silent until Alice eyed her curiously. Half of her wondered if she would end up being like her aunt.

"They're cute, aren't they?"

Alice turned at the voice, a scowl immediately on her face. Speak of the devil and she will appear.

"What do you want?"

"Really, now. Is that any way to treat your sister? I'm just looking out for you, you know."

Alyss walked in gracefully smiling prettily, before walking past her and looking down on the two newborns. Jack giggled and reached up to her, pulling on one of the long braids. Alice saw her sister visibly twitch but it was quickly replaced by a smile. The other, Alyss noticed, only stared curiously at her. Like it knew she wasn't it's mother, and just some odd lookalike.

"Get away from them."

"Why? He seems to like me. I might be with him soon enough, anyways."

Alice growled, pulling her sister away by the shoulder, quite roughly. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a bruise there later.

"What do you mean, he's going to be with you? He's staying here. With me. If it were up to me I wouldn't even let you near them."

"Oh?" Alyss grinned, "You'd prefer I take the girl then?"

"You're not taking either of them!"

Alice felt a lot more in control than she usually would. Usually with Oz or Gil she had to look up at them, losing some of her leverage. With her twin however, she was eye to eye. Part of her wanted to bash her face in, make it unrecognizable ever again. The other half, however, decided it wanted to be friends with her. Wanted to be a family just once more.

Alyss took Alice's trembling fist in both her hands, sensing the emotions going through her. She leaned forward, making contact at their foreheads and smiled as though they had been together for their entire lives and this was natural. Like this was their thing that said they were sisters and nothing could come between them.

"I'm not doing it for me, you know," she said quietly, moving her hands so they rested on Alice's upper arms and smiled gently, "It's for you. You don't know it yet, but, you can't handle two kids. You know what's it like to be neglected, right?" here, Alice shut her eyes tightly and her hands clenched into fists a slight nod being made. She didn't like the twins had suddenly gone quiet, either. Her sister seemed to have that effect on them.

"I'm just looking out for you. I've been doing it all along, you know. Ranging from trying to save Oz's life by terminating the contract in a way that wouldn't kill you, to giving the clown a reason for sharing his past with you."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

Alice nodded, taking a step back. This was the girl that ripped peoples' eyes out and took her prisoner countless times. The reason why Chesire had once wanted to kill her. The reason why she hadn't been allowed to live a normal child's life. Why, essentially, she wasn't her own person. Amazing, wasn't it? The very person she hated, she had no choice but to love.

That trademark giggle, "Then I suppose you wouldn't know that your...consort...accepted the deal, either?"

"W-what deal?"

Alyss tilted her head to the side slightly and looked like something between confused and bewildered, "You mean he didn't tell you? In return for my removing that poison from you –and no, you didn't get rid of it, it was one of the trickier ones-- I was to take one of your children."

"Wh-what!?" Alice took a step back, trying to comprehend the information. Oz gave away one of their children just like that? Without even asking her? She knew it was her life on the line, but was their children's lives not more important?

"I'm so sorry! I thought he had already told you..."

"Y-you're messing with me! He...he would've told me..." Wouldn't he?

Alyss hesitantly wrapped Alice into a hug. The latter didn't respond to it for awhile, wanting to push her away, but eventually rested her head against Alyss's shoulder. She didn't know why. This person was going to take away her child.

"I'm still looking out for you, Alice."

Alyss sounded sincere, and her using the name 'Alice' to refer to her meant she had accepted they were one. That it was really her name and they just simply shared it. But, if Alice had been able to see her face, she would know it was exactly the opposite. The giant grin and sadistic look in her eyes yelled the exact opposite of what she sounded like.

There had been a reason why she left out the alternative to the deal. Why she had easily manipulated her poor sister into believing Oz had already made the decision. Why she was being so nice. What better way to ruin her sister than to strike the very core of her being?

* * *

**Dx One of my worst, I know. **

**I'm gettin' lazy. **

**Forgive me Q_Q**

**Also, for those of you wondering, I'm guessing this will end in around in about 5 more chapters, maybe 10 if I push it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Trying This Again Are We?

**Wooooooo! 11th chapter~

* * *

**

There's always a point in time where someone breaks, where they lose a part of themselves. For Oz, that time had been during his confrontation with rejection. For Gil, it had been when Oz was stolen from him and when Jack had left him. For Break, it had been at the realization that he had condemned his whole family before he gave himself to the Reinsworths. For Sharon, it had been at the confrontation of how useless she was. For Alice, it had been at the recognition that she was alone.

However, everyone also repairs themselves in some way or another. Oz had Alice and Gil. Gil got his master back. Break had a new family. Sharon accepted that she had no real power, but could be helpful in other ways. Alice found Oz and created a new set of memories that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

But then, where did the Will of Abyss fall into all of this? Obviously she had broke, but was she fixed? Could she be fixed? Was she even more unstable before? Or is she just simply unable to get a firm grasp on realities? Was she different? Was she really created by Abyss's energy? What _was_ she?

She, herself, did not know. All she knew was that her name was Alice and that she had no choice of her own. All she knew was that she was a shadow of her other self. That she had no real place in life than ruling a dead world. She wasn't a chain, yet she wasn't human either. She was that little in between being.

Unlike chains, her existence in this human world was stable, for the most part. But, unlike humans, she couldn't be injured and still live on. If one was to stab or mutilate her in some way, the only way she would be able to heal would be to arrive back in Abyss.

So, to make up for that, she tried her best not to exert any power and to stay out of trouble. Unfortunately, this was getting harder and harder. She could already feel the pull of Abyss, and she knew that if it wasn't for the fact that she was the most powerful being in there, she would have been pulled back ages ago.

Playing nice wasn't all too easy, either. Between playing the 'I'm your enemy, but I think we have an understanding' role and the 'oh, but I really do care for you as my sister!' it was getting tiring. She wanted to _play_ something. She wanted to have some _fun._ She wanted to be _herself_. She wanted to be in control again. She didn't like this game of cat and mouse.

"Gi-ilbet~" she greeted, grinning as she found her next prey. She could already tell what was wrong with him. He didn't like her being here. He didn't like the fact that she knew almost everything there was to him. He didn't like the fact that she could easily influence him because of what she remembered about him.

"You seem...tense..." she said innocently, tilting her head to the side curiously.

Gilbert turned to face the girl. At first he had thought it was Alice trying to get on his nerves with how similar the two sounded, but he soon realized that wasn't the case at all. It was an Alice all right, but not the one he wanted. No, not wanted. _Preferred. _He looked down at the girl unamused, "Do I?"

Alyss nodded, "In fact, I would wager it had something to do with a certain master of yours...?"

Gil scowled, and turned around again, "It had nothing to do with him. Why don't you just go back to where you came from?"

"I didn't realize that my presence here was such an inconvenience."

"Everything from Abyss is an inconvenience."

"Even that chain of yours?"

Gilbert didn't answer.

"But, I suppose, your biggest inconvenience would be my sister, right?" Again, no answer.

"She stole your master from you. Twice. First Jack...now Oz...Say, what else do you think she's going to steal from you now? Or, has she already stolen everything?"

"Shut up!"

Alyss giggled, "Gilbert doesn't like the truth, does he?"

He scowled, his hand suddenly finding it's way to her throat. Alyss's eyes widened in shock, her pupils dilating into something that resembled a frightened insane animal. Her oxygen supply suddenly cut off, she started trying to pry his hand off with her own, before grinning.

"You're going . . . to try this . . . again?" she managed.

Gilbert moved his hand to the front of her dress, gripped it hard,tightened his grip, and pulled her up so her feet were off the ground, his eyes glaring, "What do you mean, 'again'?"

Alyss gave a small shrug, "You were never a very kind boy, Gil. In fact, I don't think you ever did say hello politely."

"Answer the question!"

The girl chuckled in a sadistic fashion , "You know, you have very pretty eyes. I want one. Maybe you can visit me soon? After all, my sister has gotten your master all to herself, so maybe I can get you?"

Gilbert nearly flung the small body aside. She was odd, this girl. Like she was on the verge of insanity and would tip from being sane to unstable at random. He didn't understand her, and the fact that she spoke as though she knew everything about him scared him. He barely registered the small 'thud' and sound of protest from her coming into contact with something hard while he was backing up, his hand covering his face.

"Don't worry, Gilbert. I'm sure your master will want you back when that black rabbit uses him up. She never keeps things for too long. In fact, he might even be so broken all he'll accept is you. If that."

Gil grabbed his head, staring straight ahead. He couldn't comprehend it had known Oz would most likely almost completely forget about him if he went through with the whole child ordeal, but he had never thought that he would be wiped away without a trace. He never thought Alice would be cold hearted enough to abandon Oz and his—their-- children just like that. He had never thought that she would betray anybody like that. Especially not with how afraid she was to be alone.

"N-no...Shut up...shut up..._shut up...SHUT UP!_" He couldn't handle another broken Oz. Not when it was his reason for smiling that broke him.

"B-Rabbit...is planning on...breaking him. Did you know she agreed to give both children to me?"

"Liar!"

"It's true. I talked with her. We had a nice little sisterly chat..." a small giggle, "I guess she really didn't want to be a mother. She was mad, you know. That Oz had even considered giving away a child, so she told me to take both to get back at him."

Gil wanted to make her stop talking. Wanted to wring her slender little neck. Wanted to pretend she was Oz's Alice. Wanted to do something he never could do before. The only difference was, Oz mostly likely wouldn't care this time. It was an enemy he was killing. Someone who came in only to ruin his life. It would have to be safe.

However, when he looked up, she was gone. Had she known what he was thinking? Or did he just give it away? What was going on?

* * *

Jack looked around curiously, wondering what everything was. Granted he couldn't see three inches past his nose, but he could get close enough to see things. He knew for a fact that his sister was two steps behind him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He didn't, of course, because he knows that if he does, his twin becomes sad. He doesn't know how he knows that emotion, or how it's possible to feel something like that, but he just knows. He can almost feel sad himself if she is sad.

The same could be said for Azlyn. She doesn't know how, either, but she knows what her twin is feeling without even looking at him. She knows that he is not all that smart, and she knows that if she doesn't look after him he'll probably end up hurting himself. She knows that if either of them were to get hurt in the slightest, that woman with the long brown hair would be sad too. She doesn't know why, but that woman was incredibly important to the both of them. Knows that if she were to suddenly leave, they would both be crushed.

Neither understand anything, but they know things. Know that the woman with white hair is an imposter and dangerous. Knew that she would probably hurt them if they didn't obey her. The didn't know how, they just knew that they could _feel _it.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her from behind and start to lift her. She protested against the hold, flailing as much as she could, the ground becoming a bigger blur as gravity began to lose it's control on her more and more. She heard a laugh and turned toward it as much as she could, trying to figure out what was going on. She barely registered Jack's feeling of curiousness at her whereabouts, but she was to occupied with figuring out what was happening to care.

A few minutes later, Jack was sitting all alone, wondering what had happened to his other piece. She had suddenly just left. No trace. No feeling. Nothing. He grabbed his foot, clutching it tightly and let out a few sobs before bawling completely. It didn't take long for the brown haired woman to come and pick him up, soothing him as much as she could. He understood that he was making her worry and that he wasn't acting like he should, but some part of him had just suddenly disappeared without a trace. He couldn't help it.

* * *

**O_O wow that took me a long time to update.**

**And it wasn't even worth the wait. I'm really sorry D: **

**Upside, terrific cliffhanger xD **

**I shall attempt to update sooner. I make no promises, though.**


	12. Chapter 12: Will You Marry Me?

**OWN ALICE AND OZ'S CHILDREN! =D**

**Sorry. I had to. I just realized I actually owned something other than the plot. Or rather, I own my versions' Ozlice children. I can't officially own them sadly :(

* * *

**

Oz fingered the sufficient sum of coin in his pocket, staring at the building in front of him. Half of him wanted to turn back, come back some other time. Or maybe forget about it altogether. But then again, he couldn't do that. He had made a promise to himself. Sighing, he mustered up what small amounts of courage he could, and stepped in. A jingle sounded as the door opened.

He had to admit, it was a pretty small. A lot smaller than what it looked like from the outside. He slowly walked toward the glass cases protecting what he wanted to buy. Biting his lip, he peered over the shiny surface. Nope. Nothing that he wanted from this side. He moved on.

"Oi! You need something, boy?" Oz turned at the sound, realizing it was just the shops owner. He put on a charming smile and nodded.

"I'm looking for a ring."

"You got the money for it?"

Oz made another nod, coming to the conclusion that the man was acting this way only because some other boys his age had decided to steal or attempt something along those lines before.

"Pa, leave him alone. He's a nice boy," a feminine voice sounded from the back.

The grizzly old man turned around and shouted back through the doorway, "You havn't seen him! How would you know?"

"I have, though! He's been standing in front of our window for the past three weeks!"

"Eh? Three weeks?" he turned back to Oz, "Why's that, boy? Still got a conscious?"

"W-well, yes—but I'm not planning on stealing or anything, I swear! I..." how was he going to put this? Why was it so hard to say it? It's an easy statement..

"You?" the man pushed.

"W-well, I, um, I want to ask, well you know..."

"No, I don't know. Tell me before I kick you out!"

Oz almost wanted to sigh. The man still thought he wanted to steal something.

"Oh, for the love of....! Pa, he wants to ask someone to marry him!"

"You don't know that!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Pa, he wants a _ring!_ He's _nervous_! He came to _the most expensive store to get one_! Put two and two together!"

"That's only three things, not four! This is why I don't let you work the register! You'd think one and one made a window! And we're not expensive! I put the right prices on my stuff unlike Jimmy!"

"Whatever you say, Pa. Whatever you say."

"U-um," Oz said, not sure if he wanted to interrupt the conversation or not.

"Eh? Oh right. That the reason, boy? You got a lucky girl? Or boy."

Oz nearly took a step back at the mention of 'boy.' He wasn't into guys! There's a reason why he flirted with every girl he saw! Not once had he flirted with a boy! Well, maybe Gil once or twice...but it was all for fun!

"Y-yes, sir."

"Well? What's her name? Or his."

Oz swore that he would've sweatdropped multiple times by now, "Alice, sir."

"Alice? You mean that twelve year old prostitute girl? You know her!" he asked incredulously.

"She's twenty one, Pa! Not twelve!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd know!"

"Pa! Don't go saying stuff like that! People might get the wrong idea."

"Why are you listening to us, anyways? I thought I told you to work the forge!"

Oz wondered if there was anything that he could say without getting the two into a quarrel...or mock quarrel. Whatever it was they were doing. He wondered if he'd be able to have the same kind of conversations with his daughter some day.

"Anyways. A ring?"

"Y-yes, sir. Something that looks incredible, but not too girlish." he didn't want Alice thinking he was trying to make her more feminine. He remembers the last time he had slightly mentioned it... his groin hurt just remembering the encounter. It's a miracle he was still capable of reproducing at all.

"It's gonna get expensive on your side."

"That's alright."

"Heh. First boy I met who could say that. Alright. What's she look like? Might as well get one that suits her."

So Oz gave a rough description of his precious person. It took forever, but they finally found the perfect ring after a rather long interval of quarrelling. It was amazing how these people even had any customers with how much they yelled. Or maybe he was just so out of the loop he didn't know that it was just what made this shop so unique.

The old man looked at the chosen ring and blinked a few times, "This is an understatement to expensive. You sure she's worth this much, kid?"

Oz nodded, "More than that. This ring can't even meet up to a quarter of what's she's worth to me."

"Pa, stop asking questions! Let the boy be! Oh, and by the way sir, that was awfully cute~"

"Stop listening on my conversation!"

"Stop stealing my pen!"

"Stop stealing my cat!"

"It's not my fault if your cat likes me better!"

"It's not my fault that your pen likes me better!"

"Pen's don't have feelings, Pa!"

"See? This is why your pen likes me better!"

There really was nothing Oz could say without breaking out another argument.

* * *

"Miss Alice--" Break tried to stop the chain while trying to keep up with her speed. Really, this girl could run when she wanted to. The fact that she was pretty much running down a very long and seemingly endless hallway didn't help at all.

"Not now, clown! I need to find my other kid."

"No, Miss Alice, really--"

"I _said_ not _now _clown!"

"It's important."

"Oh, yeah? More important than figuring out where my kid is?" she turned and faced him, nearly making Break trip over her, flailing her arms up to emphasize her point.

"It has to do with your child, if that counts for anything?"

"What do you mean it has to do with my kid? You know where she is? You took her, didn't you! Where is she!"

"No. It's a much bigger picture than that. In fact, it may even point us toward where your precious child is."

"She's probably with that lying, back-stabbing, horrendous, mentally unstable, cretin of a twin of mine!"

"And if she isn't?"

"What do you mean, 'if she isn't?' Who else would take my kid?"

"Well, I think we have a third party in this," Break replied grinning happily, "It might interest you to know that she was with Gil-kun the whole time."

Alice frowned. That wasn't right. If Alyss wasn't the one who took her child, then who was? Surely there wasn't something going on? Wait, if Alyss was seen with Gil, then maybe they're in league with eachother? She faintly remembered Oz telling her about how his mother was supposedly killed by a Nightray, so it wouldn't be to far of a feat to take her child and kill her. That settled it. Alice ran past Break at an alarming speed, pushing the smiling man out of the way.

* * *

"Alice!"

The girl stopped, not because her name was called, but because of who called it. Immediately, her urgency turned into anger and she turned on him with awe-inspiring wrath.

"Manservant!"

"Alice I--"

Oz was cut off. He blinked a few times, trying to get a hold of what just happened. He slowly became aware of the fact that he was on the ground, and that his cheek was burning. His eyes were slightly watery, and his face was facing the ground. He slowly lifted his hand to his cheek. Did she just slap him...?

"Alice?" he asked, wondering if this was all some kind of dream.

"Is that all you can say? 'Alice'? How could you!" She nearly stomped on him, her eyes bearing nothing but hatred and body language saying she just wanted to run away.

"Could I what?" he asked, slowly getting up, his hand still stuck in his pocket clutching something tightly.

Alice pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, somehow getting him to his full height before pulling him down so they were face to face.

"Give _my_ child away like that!"

"What do you mean? I didn't--"

"Oh shut up! Alyss already told me everything! How many other times have you lied to me, huh?" She kicked him away at the gut, making him have a hard collision with the wall. All he could get out was a gasp and a small grunt.

"What do you take me for? An idiot? Some play thing? I know I'm naive, and that I don't understand a lot of things but this--"

"I didn't give her the child!" he yelled, looking up at her with pleading eyes. Pleading her to believe him.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, crouching over him.

Oz gulped, the position all to familiar. This was how she had found him before they... well, before Oz had the greatest night of his life. He didn't want the image to be ruined by this. Not like this. Anything but this.

She leaned in closer, her face staying passive, "Then where's Azlyn, huh? Did you even know she was taken away?"

Oz blinked and looked away from her to the ground, " Truth is..."

"Right. You didn't. You probably also don't know that your stupid servant is possibly in league with my sister. What? It's true." she shrugged at Oz's shocked face.

"Alice..."

She got up, and started walking away before turning her head over her shoulder to look at him, "You know...I really did believe you. About the whole 'we'll get over this together' thing. I just never thought you'd break that illusion this way. Especially when... especially when you even went through all that trouble to get me to keep them. 'I don't want you keeping them if all you're going to do is dump it off on the streets.' That's what you said right?" she turned her head away.

"Alice..." he said, louder this time.

"I thought that might've applied to you too, but guess not. Sorry for being so stupid."

With that she walked off, going back to her original task, leaving a broken and shattered Oz behind. He waited until she was out of sight to bring the object out of his pocket. His hand hadn't left it even once. Opening it, he stared at the decorated silver ring, the main jewel being nearly the exact same shade of amethyst as Alice's eyes. The rest of them, including several diamonds, accented the wonderful gemstone beautifully. This was why he wanted to talk to her in the first place.

"Alice...will you marry me?" he whispered.

* * *

**Well, that was definitely more depressing that I thought it'd be xD**

**Poor Oz D:**

**We had an Oz-hate chapter, now we have an Alice-hate chapter....though most of them could be viewed as Alice-hate chapters anyways xD This one is just REALLY Alice-hate.**

**Also: THAT SHOPKEEPER IS MY IDOL.**


	13. Chapter : Oh Really Now?

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**......**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**It's a triangle! Or a very giant arrow.

* * *

**

"You're at it again, Miss Alice."

"Huh? What're you going on about, clown?" Alice looked toward Break, her gaze leaving the moon. How similar they were. Just as the moon required the sun to live, Alice required Oz. Just as the moon worked in the dark, she worked with dark energy. Just as it barely made any light of it's own, she barely illuminated anything with her bothersome troubles. Just like the moon, she was easily engulfed by darkness only to reappear in full power only to have it snatched away and repeat the , unlike that moon, she was capable of carving out her own destiny. She had her own power. Unlike that moon that needed the sun to tell it where to go and had to steal it's power to work.

Break sighed, "I'd say you're a bit of a masochist, Miss Alice. Honestly, those nails of yours are like miniature knives," he replied, grabbing her hand and nearly shoving it in her face to show her the bloody mess she'd made it into. Does she really not notice such pain?

"Oh," was her spontaneous reply.

"You need to get out, Miss Alice. Or at least, find something to occupy yourself with. Staring outside and mutilating yourself isn't going to solve anything."

"Yeah? And what is? Going to my twin and begging her ever so nicely to leave my kids alone?"

"It might."

"Not funny, clown. I can't even be with my remaining kid just because that's where that traitorous seaweed head and twin would expect him to be. And you know the best part? My so called boyfriend decided that keeping track of our kids is too much!"

"Uh, Miss Alice that's--"

"Where's Sharon? I needa talk to her."

"With your child, still. Unfortunately circumstances--"

"I know. I just..." she let out a frustrated groan. Then she scowled. Why was she sharing all of this with that retarded clown? Then again, she was far to lazy and tired to argue. He had the point that it was her who started this anyways. Sort of. He did bring the subject up, but she was the one that was open to conversation.

"You're relationship with Oz is being strained, correct? And that is adding extra pressure on top of your twin, children, and memory retrieval, along with numerous other problems that I think you would rather I did not mention."

"Is this supposed to be helping?"

"Taking that into consideration, perhaps it would be best to allow yourself some time to relax. Often you will just hide behind your manservant excuse, or try to ignore it, bottling everything inside. Occasionally, Oz-kun would be there to allow you to vent. This time however, it seems that Oz is a little busy and you do not wish to speak with him, leading to greater depression. Your trust habits are low, resulting in you only trusting yourself to confide in Oz. Keeping all of that--"

" I get it! You want me to go talk with Oz!"

"And to stop mutilating yourself."

"Fine!" she allowed her hands to drop to her sides to prove her point. A few moments of silence passed.

"Well?" Break asked.

"Well, what?"

"aren't you going to Oz?"

"No."

"What was the point of that conversation then?"

"It said nothing about going to him right away."

Break laughed, "Oh, miss Alice! You seem to catch on quickly. I don't like it one bit!"

"Yeah? And I don't like you. That makes us even."

"Oho, You hurt my feelings Miss Alice!"

Alice rolled her eyes and got up, sick of his carefree attitude. Roughly, she passed by the clown, not bothering to heed any of his questions or even listen to him at all. She trudged through the halls, trying to make up her mind. Everything was a complete mess. Her thoughts especially. Really, if they weren't muddled before, they definitely were now. She just wanted a simple life. She had kids. She just wanted to be able to raise them and watch them grow up and all of that. With Oz. But Oz was always doing his own thing. She hated herself for always blowing up on him. She hated herself for allowing herself to explode. She hated that she hated herself. It was just all too continuous. All just too...planned. Too thought out. It didn't make any sense.

Then, there was also a conversation she still needed to have with that seaweed head. She really didn't ever think he'd betray her like that. If not her, then definitely not Oz. He was practically married to him. Undying loyalty was far too much of an understatement. And at the same time, he was everything she wasn't for Oz. He was a best friend. He was understanding. He was close, supportive. He was just opposite of her. She was assuming, hesitant, with drawn. She was...well, she didn't know what she was to Oz anymore. Or maybe she did, but she just didn't want to accept it because she didn't deserve it. Everything worked like that in her mind. You either deserved it or didn't. It was either there, or it wasn't. _You_ were there, or you weren't.

The only real question was, how was all of this going to be fixed? The only real option is destroying the Will of Abyss, or at least banishing her from this world for a short time. She didn't care if she'd have to put up with it later, when she was back in Abyss. She just didn't want that stupid thing bothering her life anymore. Obviously with her sister gone, everything would be so much easier. No more troubles, no more being angry at Oz, no more edging fear. But then, why did it all feel so horrible? Her sister had actually been there for her, and this is how she was going to repay that...kindness? That word somehow didn't quite fit.

"MMF--!" Something—someone?-- suddenly wrapped their hand around her mouth stifling any sound wanting to come out, while the other enveloping around her torso and pulled her to the side violently. Of course she'd try to get away, kicking, punching, flailing, anything to get away. Unfortunately, that would not work. Her attacker was extremely strong, easily keeping her down.

"Dammit, stop moving stupid rabbit! It's me!"

For a second, Alice did stop. Until her mind finally realized who 'me' was. She growled and tried biting him again, to no avail. After much cursing and threats (from both sides) Alice finally calmed down. Gilbert slowly released her, not quite trusting her. She scowled, keeping her arms crossed and glared.

"What's with that, idiot? I'm trying to help you!" Gil said, nursing his poor bitten to shreds hand.

"Help me? You mean by forming an alliance with my sister? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"Alliance with...? What are you talking about!"

"Don't play innocent! The clown told me everything!"

"What?"

"You talked with her! For---"

"_Stupid rabbit!_ She was playing mind games! I..."

"What? You _what_?" she asked, suddenly suspicious of him. She was starting to buy that they weren't in league, judging from the cruel look in his eyes but she wasn't sure if they were directed toward her or her sister.

"I...I tried to kill her. I don't know--"

"Don't worry about it. Not like I care if she's gone or not," she replied waving it off. She did care if Alyss was gone, actually, but the tormented look on Gil's face, it was even enough to make _her _feel bad. Then, she sighed and looked down, "Actually, I was thinking of doing it myself. I can't do it on my own, though. I've thought it through and all. It's the best route."

"You're going to kill your own...?"

"Yeah." Alice gave a small nod before lifting her head, her gaze cold and emotionless, "Having her gone would mean my kids are safe and Oz and I can start repairing all that's broken. We won't have to be on edge anymore, and we won't have to worry about giving a kid away. According to the clown, she doesn't have my daughter, so that must mean she's somewhere safe. I can go look for her once Alyss is out of the way."

A sadistic, yet playful laugh, "Oh? Want me gone so soon?"

* * *

**WELL. That was short. Extremely short. I'm sorry! BUT**

**EPIC BATTLE ENSUES! O3o**

**Review please ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14: My Name Is

**I OWN nothing. As always. Too much crack runs through my mind, so if anyone ever let me own anything, it would be discombobulated to the point of no return.

* * *

**

"Oh? Want me gone so soon?"

Alice felt her entire body freeze at being caught. She turned slightly, allowing a brief look at Gil to see if he was just as shocked. He was. They both knew this wasn't going to end well. Putting on a scowl and a ferocious glint to her eyes, Alice turned to face her other half.

"Maybe."

"Are you sure you are capable of destroying me? I mean, after all, you did lose your abilities as a chain to that poison. Besides, even if you could, your consort isn't here to aid in your transformation. You need him for it, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Alice made to punch her twin in the face, but, somehow, Alyss moved one arm up to block the attack while the other flew into Alice's gut. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach, gritting her teeth. She didn't understand why she was so weak. Alice hadn't seen it coming at all, making it an easy kill, but the lookalike stopped and smiled prettily. It took a few seconds for Alice to realize she wasn't smiling at her.

"Gilbert, thanks for bringing her here! I knew I could count on you."

Alice turned in surprise, looking at Gil with such helplessness that he felt horrible. She was asking—begging-him to tell her it wasn't true. That it was just a cruel joke put on by her twin, but Gil himself was too shocked to respond at all.

Alyss laughed, "Oh, this is rich! I'm so happy we can finally start playing together!" she turned back to Alice, placing her hands behind her back and leaning over so her face was right up against Alice's, "Neh, B-Rabbit, you wish to duel, correct? If I give you back your powers, will you play with me? I've always wanted to play with you!"

Alice growled, "Just give me back my scythe and I'll kill you on the spot!"

A dark grin, "Oh, is that so? I just want to play. There was nothing about killing. But, if it's what'll get you to play with me, I suppose it's alright. Neh, Gilbert, you'll be the judge, won't you?" A radiant smile, followed by a cute looking pose, "Won't you? Please, Gilbert? I'll play with you after, I promise!"

"Do it, seaweed head. Even if she doesn't 'play' with you, I definitely will."

Gilbert stared at the stupid rabbit for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what was going on, before giving a small nod. He turned back to the white haired girl, his gaze hardening to a glare, his jaw setting. He'd help the stupid rabbit in any way he could. He wanted this girl gone.

"Great! We can do this outside. But, every duel must have rules, right? So, what will they be? Oh...well, we can't have interference, so nobody can join in. Hmm...What else, B-Rabbit? Well, I guess you're not really B-Rabbit anymore...you're no one..."

"Shut up!"

The twins turned to the raven haired man in surprise, Alice most of all. She had been ready to yell that herself, but the fact that he, of all people, had beat her to it sent her into an almost comatose shock. If that statement hadn't, his next words definitely had.

"She is someone! She's Alice! She's a chain, and a human! She might not remember anything, or anyone or that matter, but the life that she leads now—the one with _her _children and Oz- will make a new Alice! An Alice that's better than the old one! An Alice that will never be afraid of you or what you can do!"

"S-Seaweed head..." was all Alice managed to get out, though inward she thought, _that's going to far. I'll always be scared of her because she knows everything about me._ Since when had Gilbert ever thought of her like that? Since when had he ever stuck up for her? Or even cared for her for that mattered? The only thing that could describe Alice's reaction was shock, and even that was an understatement.

Alice only wished the reaction was the same for her twin. Instead of being shocked and having the same feelings she had, Alyss started laughing as though she had heard the joke of a lifetime.

"Haha, you really believe that, Gilbert? Hahaha! You couldn't be more wrong." she crouched down beside Alice, putting one arm around her shoulders the other stroking her cheek. Alice tried to pull away and leaned her neck as far away as possible from the touch. Alyss only gave a small chuckle.

"No. She will always be afraid of me. The rest may become true with time, but the fear is something she must live with. Because she knows that at any given moment I am capable of hurting her where it hurts, don't you, my _dear sister_?" The slight tone of bitterness overlapped the subtle threatening tone.

Alice gave a small nod.

"Stu- Alice..."

"Shut up and get this over with already. I want to get back to my life."

Alyss chuckled darkly, "Then let the games begin!"

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Where was that sound from? Better yet, what was going on? Why was everything pitch black? Why was there no sound except for that dripping? It was soothing, somehow. Alice closed her eyes again, allowing the sound to fill her head. She noticed it was going at a nice slow beat, the kind movies would have to imply a wonderful peaceful scene. She started to hum the tune to herself, a small smile forming on her face.

It may be black, but aren't the most beautiful and exotic thing often shrouded in such a colour? Alice found it almost rather funny. The thing most people alikened to evil and everything horrid was actually quite nice. So soothing. Not judging. Not wanting to take anything away from her. She liked it. This darkness...it was so...nice.

_Drip drip. _

_Drip drip._

_Drip drip. _

She frowned slightly, the tune changing. It started to sound more like a heart beat now.

"...Wake up...wake up...you wake up?"

"No. I don't want to. It's nice here."

"Jack? Oz? Family?"

"I don't know any of that..."

"They're precious to you..."

"Me? I don't even know who I am."

"Then you've lost already, haven't you?"

"Lost? Lost what?"

The scene started to change, that loving darkness slowly disappearing, being replaced by colours. Alice frowned slightly, not really understanding what the hell was going on. Why was everything changing?Why was she changing? Why was everything becoming so foreign?

"Welcome back, B-Rabbit."

"B-Rabbit...?" Alice looked around confused. The area felt nostalgic, that was true, but she couldn't remember it. These windows. This single bed. That nightstand. The sofa. Was that a piano? She didn't know. There appeared to be a table with a tea set on it, and upon closer inspection, she noticed it looked as if someone had left abruptly while they were in the middle of enjoying it. Like they had just been wiped off the face of the...The what, exactly? What was this?

A giggle. "Yes, yes. You must win. You said it yourself. Come, B-Rabbit, try to defeat me!"

"I'm not B-Rabbit! I'm...I'm...no one? Yes, no one. I'm no one!"

"ALICE!"

"Alice? Who's that?"

"ALICE!" A different voice. Why were they saying Alice? Really, they should have better consideration. She obviously wasn't Alice, and yelling at her to tell where someone she didn't know was, was quite rude. Unless...she was Alice? She must be, if they were yelling at her. Or maybe they were trying to trick her?

"Damn it! You stupid idiotic gluttonous arrogant rabbit! WAKE UP!"

_Gluttonous? Idiotic? Why would I wake up to that?_

"_Mama!_"

_Mama? Is that my name? I've never heard it before in my life. Wait, my life? If I have a life, I should wake up, right?_

_Dripdripdrip._

_Dripdripdrip._

The tempo picked up to almost an irrationally quick beat. The kind often used during battles. Was she about to enter a battle? She must be. Why? It made no sense. She didn't want to fight. Never in her life did she want to fight. Especially not now. Not when she had someone calling her 'mama.' Struggling, she tried to remember why. Why was she here? Why were people yelling for her?

"Will of Abyss..." she muttered, that being the only thing she remembered. Or clearly, remembered anyways. She had a few quick snapshots of golden hair, seaweed like hair, a red eye, a tiny little fist, a green outfit. All these things she couldn't understand.

Then the scene changed. The room seemed to be the same, minus the obvious darker feel, chattering dolls, and alternating pink-black tiling. She tried to remember where it was from, other images floating in. Memories slowly drifting in, everything slowly joining together in this disfigured jigsaw puzzle.

Then it hit her. The reason.

"Alyss, I challenge you!" she yelled. She heard the soft giggle, knew she was appearing and disappearing at random all around her.

"Truly? You challenge me in the heart of my home? I'm surprised you broke free. I thought I had a really good hold on your mind, but you keep surprising me." Alice felt a hand snake around her abdomen and hug her closer to the body behind her, the other hand caressing her cheek. She felt her twin's breath on her ear, "I don't like that."

Alice spun around, only to find that she was gone and hear the giggle behind her.

"But, if you really want to, then I'll let you fight here. Did you want your weapon?"

"Yes."

"Get it! Get it get it get it! Come on, get it Alice!" Alyss yelled, laughing as the scythe kept appearing then leaving from sight. Alice growled in irritation.

"Alice?"

She turned at the sound of her name to find a boy. At first she thought it was Oz, but then she realized the boy couldn't be any older than ten.

"Is your name Alice?" he asked. Alice gave a small nod of confirmation.

"I knew someone named Alice once. My mother says she was once very precious to me."

"M-mother?" she asked, slightly shocked and appalled by the fact that that _thing_ ever had a child.

He nodded happily, and pointed at Alyss, "That's her there. She's never told me her name, though. Do you know it? I think you yelled it when you challenged her."

Alice blinked, "What's your name?"

The boy looked taken aback, "My name? Why would you want to know that? Not very many people care. Really, it's just Mother and my sister who care. And Chesire, but he's never around anymore."

"You look like someone I know."

"My name is..." he looked at Alyss, who was sitting politely on the sofa smiling, staying oddly quiet during the whole ordeal. She nodded, giving permission. The boy turned back and showed his violet eyes at Alice, smiling childishly.

"Jack."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. Yet again xD**

**Reviiieeeeeewwww! Please :)**

**It's key to making me update. Though it's getting slower, I am updating xD**


	15. Chapter 15: Possible Futures

**:o The end is coming near! Oh noes!

* * *

**

"J-Jack?"

The boy nodded, looking at her oddly, "Is it a weird name from where you come from?"

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

Jack stared at her curiously before laughing, "Well, that's because only Mother is from here, originally. Chesire was from a different dimension, or so he says, and he's the only one that could possible be from this place."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm in Abyss, of course!"

"D-do you know...-?"

"It's not a bad place! Everyone always says it is—even Father. I don't think it is. It takes some getting used to, but once you get past-"

"Father?" She didn't want her suspicions to be right. She didn't want the possibility of this child being hers to be right.

"Yeah. He doesn't live here, though, so you can't see him. But everyone says I look like him, if that counts."

"Is...Is his name Oz?" _Please say no. Please, please, say no._

"Yeah! How'd you know? Did you know him?"

Alice blushed, the first answer coming to her mind being 'he's my boyfriend' but quickly dismissed the idea. It wasn't really possible for him to be her boyfriend anymore. She was going to shake her head and say 'no, I just heard of him." but she figured that Alyss would use that against her later, and nodded.

"Is he really as nice as he is when he talks to me? Well I guess you wouldn't know how he talks to me, because you've never been there when he has. Um, how am I going to explain this? Um...oh! I know. He's really gentle and happy, but he always looks sad too, I think it's because his precious person was lost. Or maybe it's 'cause he can't be with me. I don't really know, but-"

"I don't think she wants to listen to you drone on about him, Jack."

He spun around to the newcomer and crossed his arms, "How would you know? You havn't seen her before!"

"Idiot, she looks just like Mother! She's obviously related to her, somehow. She could be our grandmother, for all we know!" Although the voice couldn't be seen, it was clearly female. Alice had the odd feeling it was Jack's sister.

Jack turned to Alyss, then to Alice, and back. He did it several times trying to see if the feminine voice was right. After a few moments he nodded, his assessment complete, "They do look alike. I think they're twins. Neh, Miss Alice, are you Mother's sister!" he asked excitedly.

"I-I, well,-"

"Jack, that's not very nice. You put her in an uncomfortable situation. Nor did she give you permission to call her by her first name, did she?"

Jack looked down at the floor, ashamed. He made a small nod, ignoring the small giggle fit coming from the same place the female's voice had come from earlier.

"Yes, Mother. Sorry, Miss."

Alice blinked several times. It amazed her how the boy held so much revere and obedience toward Alyss yet not resent or loathe her in any way. In fact, she could almost say he, perhaps, loved her? Well, she supposed that would have to be the case, considering she was apparently his mother, but Alice had never thought of her to be well, motherly. At all.

"And should you not come introduce yourself instead of sitting in the shadows?" Alyss directed her attention to the shrouded area where the girl was apparently hiding. She took a step on and replied, "I suppose so."

Upon seeing the dark brown hair and gleaming green eyes, Alice knew for a fact that the child could be no one other than Azlyn. It was just too convenient. Abyss, she even had that same smirk Alice found on her face so often! She made a slight bow, beforing putting that smirk back on her face and replying, "My apologies, ma'am. I'm Azlyn, Jack's sister."

Alice could only nod, replying a meek "I know."

"Way to show me up!" Jack pouted.

Azlyn grinned and ruffled his hair, "Way to not show me up."

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming! It's not my fault!"

"And I didn't know you weren't leaving."

"At least I can still beat you at swordplay."

"Can not!

"Can too! I did it just two days ago!"

Alice just stood there staring at the two play fight and tackle each other while yelling mock insults. Were they really this happy here? Without her? Without Oz? Just with this maniac of a twin? Somehow, she felt incredible happiness at seeing them so full of life, yet deep regret and hurt. Maybe she wasn't cut out for parenthood after all. If Alyss was capable of making them feel happy, then perhaps they should stay there.

"You miss them?" Alice immediately recognized the voice as Alyss's, and easily knew she was standing beside her. She nodded, ignoring the fact she was showing such weak emotions in front of her twin.

"You didn't even know them for more than a week."

Again, a nod, "But they're still...precious," she mumbled, like she hated to admit it.

"I know. I raised them, after all."

Alice frowned, "How? It hasn't even been..."

Alyss giggled, "This is Abyss, silly! If I wish it, time is completely altered. In this future, you lost our wonderful battle."

"This future?"

"You spent too much time being lost, B-Rabbit. In that short time—well short for you- I won that battle. The equivalent of nine years passed in your consorts world. These children aren't dead, so they still age properly."

Alice frowned, still looking at her children playing, "What do you mean? Why are you telling me this?"

Alyss laughed slightly, though it seemed forced, "Maybe to torture you with the knowledge of knowing you handed your children over to me. Maybe to help you understand that there is several possible futures still available. Maybe because I don't like winning that way. Maybe because I want to see just one more surprise from you. Who knows?"

"Possible futures. Does that mean, if we have one more battle, I have the chance of winning my kids back and returning to Oz's world?"

"You could. You even have the ability to reverse time. Don't think it'll be the same, of course. You saw what happened to Kevin."

Alice nodded, weighing the cons and pros of each side. Somehow, they all didn't quite add up. Something was off. She frowned again, turning to face Alyss.

"We never finished our first battle. In fact, we didn't even battle at all. It's true that these might be figments from some possible future, but even if what you say is true, even Abyss doesn't have the ability to speed up their growth. Though nine years have past in Oz's world, it wouldn't be near as long here. What's going on?"

A sadistic girly laugh was her only reply.

"Oh, you are smart! I'd give you a pat on the back, but I fear I might accidentally stab you."

Once again everything broke into a completely new scene, that looked far to similar to the room she had been in just before all of this started. Or at least it would, if she wasn't just staring at the ceiling. She let out a small groan, slowly getting up. She rubbed her head while looking around. She found Gilbert lying against the wall, asleep. _Of course he'd be sleeping during something so important,_she thought. On the other side by the doorway lay a body that looked oddly like...

"Oz!"

Why was he here? When did he get here? Why was he unconscious?

"Oh. You're up."

Alice turned back to that loathsome sound. Of course, that just happened to be the only conscious person besides herself. She stood up slowly, setting a permanent glare at her so called twin.

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd be one of the last." Oh, so she had everyone trapped in that odd dream-like world.

"Yeah? Well, too bad. We're finishing this here and now!"

Alyss covered her eyes with her bangs, a sadistic grin forming over her face, "Grab your weapon, little rabbit. I'd like to play a game of cat and mouse."

* * *

**My amazing way of getting everyone else unconscious xD**


	16. Chapter 16:This is More Than Us

**Climax incomiiiiiiing!

* * *

**

It was funny how their colours depicted the opposite of what they represented. Alice—blood red and dark- fought for the need to banish this monstrosity that dared to take away what was precious to her. Alyss—pure white with not an ounce of blood—fought to steal what wasn't rightfully hers. Dark and light revealing their true colours, that was what it felt like. Even as Alice brought her scythe against her twin's own blade, she knew this battle was much more than just winning her freedom.

She knew this was greater than Jack and Oz, than her kids. It was greater than them themselves. This was about time immemorial. About the long awaited battle between siblings—twins-separated at birth. About settling a feud that had never been meant to begin. This was deciding who was 'Alice,' and just who 'Alice' was. They both knew it, and they were both determined to be the victor of this twisted fairytale chapter.

Alice could have easily overpowered the Will of Abyss in this plane had she been able to transform into the Blood-Stained Black Rabbit. However, with Oz and Gilbert still unconscious it was impossible. The fact that Alyss was not in her home plane helped considerably. With both of their power nearly diminished, it was left to wit, skill, and luck.

Alice, however, was the only one who had to be completely conscientious of what was going on. Seeing as she relied on her brute strength for attacks, she had to be careful when timing them. Usually simply ploughing through worked just wonderfully, but Alyss used quick small jabs and feints. The tiny little sword could easily get through Alice's defences, while allowing Alyss to dance out of the way of Alice's own attacks.

Alyss spun and hopped around effortlessly and fluidly, making Alice seem like a clumsy oaf. Whenever Alice made a strong attack, Alyss would manoeuvre herself out of harm's way, making a small giggle and voicing a taunt. Maybe that was why she had so willingly summoned Alice's scythe. She knew that Alice never thought her attacks through. Never considered consequences. Never accepted she might not win. Never thought she could die a failure.

* * *

"_Well, I suppose I should arm the mouse, shouldn't I? You wanted your scythe? Then let us watch you die in the true form of the esteemed B-Rabbit—a weak little girl, ne?"_

_Alice growled, deciding against insulting back. Or rather, holding her insults until the end. What greater insult than to beat the infamous Will of Abyss? Especially after being called a weak little girl? The most powerful being ever known to be defeated by a small, insignificant girl. It was the best thing the world—and Abyss—would ever hear of. Perhaps, then, she would finally be free of this plague known as her sister._

_Alyss smiled sympatheticly, like she was sorry about what was to come. Slowly, she walked over to Oz's unconscious form by the door, placing a cool hand on his forehead. Alice watched her with intense weary, a growl audible and a sneer visible. Alyss just kept that gentle child-like smile on her face, and turned down to Oz._

"_Poor boy. He's burning up. I wonder what kind of trouble he's in?"_

"_What did you do to him?"_

_Alyss looked surprised, "Me? I didn't do anything. In fact, it's more of what did _you_ do to him."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, you. You rejected him. You allowed him to feel happiness and then crushed him. You threw him away at every possible turn." Alyss walked up to her, mouth hovering right beside her ear, "You broke him."_

_Alice flung her twin away, kicking the girl in the gut, forcing her to collide violently with the wall, tears brimming in her eyes, "Liar! I'd never...I couldn't...not possible..."_

_That was when reality set in. She _had_ hurt him. She _had_ rejected him, even after she had learned what rejection had—does-to him. Even after all that they had been through, she had the nerve to toss him away. To blame him for everything that went wrong in her life. It would have been better if he had fought back, told her she was wrong. But, he didn't, and he probably never would because that is just who Oz was._

_Alice had no time to consider anything. Alyss was back on her, laughing at her stupidity. Her pain. That's when Alice decided she wasn't going to win this battle to claim she had beaten the unbeatable. No. She was going to win this battle so she could apologize to Oz, and die at peace. If all she could do was hold out until Oz woke up, then, yes, she would say sorry and accept her fate._

_It was all she could do.

* * *

_

Alyss laughed heartily at the obvious inner struggle of B-Rabbit. No matter what anyone says, a chain is still a chain. The B-Rabbit could pretend to be human. Pretend to fit in. Pretend to be a parent. Pretend to be anything more than a convenient tool to the Jack look-alike. No matter how hard this rabbit tried, it would always find itself in a snare, and end up back in it's little rabbit hole.

"Why do you try so hard, B-Rabbit? What do you have here that is so important?" Alyss halted her attacks for a few seconds.

"What do I have?" Alice laughed darkly, "Nothing," She paused enjoying the look of surprise in her twin's eyes, "Everything" And then she attacked.

* * *

"_Oz! What the hell? They won't stop trying to eat my hair!"_

_Oz laughed, watching the two babies try to move towards Alice's hair. Of course, being barely a month old, they weren't having much success. He encouraged them every now at then before Alice threw some inanimate object at him. She already lost both of her shoes because of it, so he had thought there wasn't anything dangerous left to be pelted with. He had been wrong. Alice always found something, including some kind of screwdriver._

"_It's interesting to them, Alice! They don't have any of their own, so it's incredible for them."_

"_Well, why don't they go after yours? I'm not the only one with hair."_

"_Yours is longer, so they can actually tug on it."_

"_I don't want them to tug it. You hear that, you little parasites? Don't tug on it!"_

_They both stopped in their tracks, looking at her curiously, before continuing with trying to grab her hair. Oz started laughing,He liked this. Watching his family be together. Watching them all be happy together. It was nice. Even though she never said it, he knew Alice felt the same way. He knew she actually didn't mind them going after her, she probably enjoyed it, actually, and she just put up an argument because that's just how she was. _

"_Oz!" she yelled, trying to act not impressed by his behaviour, but the smile tugging at her face gave it away. _

"_Don't worry, Alice! An ally of justice is on the way!" he replied, striking a heroic pose, and leaping to her rescue, picking Jack up and twirling him around in the air. He squeed and laughed in joy, Oz following suit. _

_Alice smiled slightly, feeling somewhat left out. Azlyn was preoccupied with her hair to notice the sudden atmosphere change, to which Alice was grateful for. Just watching the two boys made Alice realize just how insignificant she was. Oz was perfectly capable of keeping them happy on his own. She wasn't really needed. It was just nice to have her around.

* * *

_

The order did not change at all. Alyss still moved out of the way effortlessly, Alice still exerted far too much force. Alyss still depended on her swiftness, and Alice still barely dodged the attacks. Alyss still taunted the girl, and Alice still reacted accordingly. It was only after the first ten minutes were over that Alice realized she had to smarten up. Under the guise of B-Rabbit, her stamina, strength, and endurance were greatly increased. Under the guise of Alice, it was the same as any ordinary 15 year old girl. She wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. But then, neither would Alyss. Just one more battle needed to be won.

* * *

"_Don't you think you should sharpen your focus a little more? You know in case you're ever caught in a bad situation?"_

"_Aren't you there for me?" _

_Oz stopped short, surprised at how weak and little her voice had become. He nodded slowly._

"_Of course I am."_

"_Then, why should I worry? If my manservant is there, then that's all that matters, right?"_

"_I meant what if I'm not there? Like I'm out in the city or something."_

"_Then I'd hold out until you came back."_

"_But what-"_

"_Manservant, you're either there, or you're not. Anything else doesn't matter."_

"_I'm there. I promise."_

_Alice nodded, "Good."

* * *

_

Then, it happened. That fated moment. The one they had both been waiting for. Blood spilled, staining the hand and cloth, dripping to the floor. Alice smiled weakly, dropping her weapon. Alice twisted her blade around a little, relishing in Alice's screams of agony, before pulling the blade out, watching the black liquid run down the metal. She grinned sadistically, her victory being better than she would have thought.

"Looks like I was the cat this time, ne?"

Alice gripped her shoulder where the sword had penetrated, trying to stem the bleeding the best she could with her free hand. She winced at the contact, but decided against removing her hand. It was better to keep whatever blood she could. Then, she laughed.

"Didn't you know? The mouse always becomes the cat. We havn't reached the end already, have we?"

Alyss grinned, her expression hidden behind her bangs. Whatever it was, Alice knew she wouldn't have liked it. She never did.

"I'm glad you still want me to play with you, B-Rabbit. I don't think I'd be able to wait for you to come back. I suppose that under the normal circumstances-"

"You talk too much."

Alyss barely made it out of the way of a miraculously accurate dagger aimed at her mouth. It only managed to make a deep gash on her cheek and cut a few stray hairs. Alyss blinked, placing her finger to the wound and pressed down. She felt the warm liquid trickle down her fingers, forming a pool at the base of her palm. Slowly she brought her hand down to the front of her face, her gaze never leaving the other girl until it reached it's destination. Then she started to giggle and lick her fingers clean.

"Haha! Oh, if only you had stayed by my side! You would definitely have been my favourite!"

Alice just glared, conserving her energy. The wound didn't take too kindly to her leaving it in favour of the dagger. IT seemed even more angry that she hadn't made the shot, burning hot with both it's and her own anger.

"Well, get up. I can't have my victory stained with dishonour. I want it to only be stained by your blood, perhaps even your children if I feel like it at the time."

Alice charged, the last comment sending her into a frenzy, picked a shiv along the way, and slashed wildly. Her new found anger and resentment was more than enough to make her immune to pain. It was more than enough to make her forget her promise to apologize to Oz. It was more than enough to make her forget she wasn't immortal. More than enough to make her forget she wasn't a god, and Alyss knew it.

Alyss smiled charmingly, and Alice realized her mistake, though it was far too late. She knew that changing course wouldn't do anything, and the little shiv won't do anything against a blade. It was over. She had lost. Failed. She closed her eyes tightly, unable to face her end head-on. She knew it was being a coward, but she _didn't want to die._ She was _scared._

_Sorry, Oz. I couldn't make it._

She waited for the blade to sink in, for her imminent death. Her destiny, she supposed. Who knew this twisted fairytale would end this way. She supposed it would have to, considering every other event in this story had not followed the rules. Or rather, they had, but not in a way that was convenient for them. Maybe her death would help Oz. Maybe this was all planned, and her death was just a small step. Regardless, she had accepted that Alyss was to-

-Catch her?

"Not yet, B-Rabbit," she whispered, "You havn't bled enough. I need you to last a little longer. Can you do that for me? Just a little longer, I promise. Just enough for you to stain these floors, okay?"

Alice nodded, deciding it was the best route to take. Ifit got her an extra ten, even five minutes of life, she'd take it. Alyss smiled approvingly, engulfing the girl into a warm hug. Alice slumped against her, gaining what rest she could. This was far from over, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to last as long as she wanted to. Not with the burning pain on her shoulder and the inner struggle she was trying to win. They were too distracting, too mingled.

"Can you continue now? Or do you want some more time?"

Alice shook her head. It was too much. This battle, with her having numerous injuries and Alyss having only one gash, perhaps a small cut that could barely be called a paper cut every here and there, and bruises, was hopeless. She couldn't win this, not by herself. Not in this form. She didn't think she'd be able to move at all. Everything just felt weak. She wanted to sleep. To never wake up. She just wanted this all to end.

Alyss led Alice down, so she may sit on her knees. Alice took the offer gratefully, nearly toppling over her twin in the rush to get down. She accepted the gentle squeeze, slowly bringing her arms around Alyss to show her appreciation. Alyss just rested her head on Alice's whispering soothing words, though they both knew they would most likely never be real.

"We can stop, you know. Just for awhile. We can be real sisters for a moment. Wouldn't that be great? We can talk and talk and talk and talk..."

Alice wanted to take that offer. Wanted to stop just for a little while. Just long enough for Oz to wake up. Just long enough for her to say her apology and go to sleep. Still, she found herself shaking her head. Found herself wanting only to say goodbye and leaving this world once more.

"Hey, cheer up, B-Rabbit. Cheer up. I want you to be happy. Really, I do. Cheer up, for me?"

Alice felt her heart stop momentarily. How many times had Oz said that? How many times had he made her cheer up for him? She had lost track a long time ago. Then, she made a small nod, trying to buy that extra time. It wasn't working particularly well. She could feel Alyss growing impatient, but she had no idea what else she could do to buy herself time.

* * *

**XD Or not. **

**I'm sorry, but I don't feel like making this chapter any longer xD and I dont think you guys want to wait another week for an update, so here you go! =D**


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye Alice

**I am so cruel to my characters, it's not even funny. Not that this cast is made up of my own characters...**

**I guess I should rephrase that to 'I am so cruel to all the characters I use, it's not even funny.'**

**Though, I guess you guys already know I do not own Pandora Hearts, so I shouldn't be rephrasing anything.

* * *

**

Oz groaned, trying to ignore the throbbing pain at the back of his head as he sat up. He wasn't really sure what had happened, his thoughts all muddled and disoriented. All he really remembered was running into a room he thought he had heard Alice's voice come from only to find her on the floor, unconscious, with Gil leaning over her. After that, everything went black. He was still in the same room, that much was certain. He barely made out the quiet, subtle mumbling behind him. What was going on? Hesitantly, he turned his head toward the sound, shock forming on his face.

For as long as he could remember, Alice had hated Alyss and viceversa. However there she was, practically cuddling with Alyss, defying all previous feelings she had harboured toward the insane child. Luckily, neither had noticed him get up yet. Stealthily, thanks to much practice int he Vessalius mansion, he got closer in an attempt to listen in on their conversation.

"I...want to be...sisters," Alice mumbled, like it was taking all her will and power to be able to pronounce all the words properly. Oz could only freeze completely from the words. It's true her words had cut in and out, making it difficult to tell if he had interpreted them right, but he was fairly certain the sentence came out as "I absolutely want to be real sisters."Was she feeling alright? Did she know who she was talking to? She did know this was the girl who _tried to take their children_ right?

"Truly?" Alyss asked, her voice crisp and clear unlike Alice's, "You truly say such a thing at a time like this?"

Her answer was a small nod from Alice. Almost impulsively, Alyss pulled her twin closer, her face hidden behind Alice's smiling face. Somehow, Oz knew this was not going to end well. Nothing ever did when that chaotic being was around. He barely made out a few words that seemed to be Alyss droning on about the grand adventures and games t he two would have as real siblings.

He hated it. Alice was _his_. Not Alyss', not Abyss', not Gil's, not Jack's, _his_. It didn't matter if she was with sibling or not, she was to stay by his side now. He had to make up for ignoring and abandoning her all those other times. He's sort out all of this misunderstood buisness with Alice and they could go off living life like they used to. He frowned slightly, is this what Alice felt when she saw him with his sister?

The the unexpected happened. Well, perhaps it was not so unexpected. Either way, Oz couldn't make it in time to stop the glinting shiv from piercing Alice's back. She did not cry out. All that escaped was a small gasp of surprise. She probably would have jerked forward too, if Alyss had allowed any movement.

"It's alright, B-Rabbit. When you come back, you'll play with me, right?" Alyss fingered the shiv, her voice staying soft and soothing "And we'll play, and talk and...yeah. Yeah! We'll be inseperable. Ne, what do you say to that, B-Rabbit?" she pulled it out, getting a cry from Alice, "Do you like it?" she it back in, on a different area of Alice's back, leaning in close to her ear, her breath easily felt, "I do."

"Alice!"

Time seemed to stop, everything moving slowly, like it was all a dream. Oz tried to run faster, tried to will himself to be just a little faster, but nothing worked. Everything was just so slow and heavy. He caught Alice glimpse at him, but she frowned slightly, as though asking 'who are you?' before returning her gaze to the back of her eye-sockets. Oz shut his eyes tightly and yelled again, "Alice!" Then he stopped moving all together.

Alyss had pulled out the little shiv and turned Alice over, her hand ready to shove the makeshift weapon into Alice's heart.

"O-Oz, leave." was all the stupid rabbit would—could?-say.

"Alice, she's going to-!" Oz tried

"_Leave_."

"Alice..." Oz couldn't comprehend the fact. Alice was willing to die? Willing to give everything up just like that? This wasn't Alice. It couldn't be. Especially not if she wanted him to leave. She hates being alone. She couldn't possibly be forcing him to leave.

"Shouldn't you complete her death wish?" Oz almost forgot Alyss was still there.

"Take me instead. You wanted me back then, didn't you? Trade Alice for me." Absently, he though of Elliot yelling at him for self-sacrifice, but he didn't care. This was his precious person they were talking about.

Alyss giggled and nodded, "The rabbit for it's tamer. Okay."

"Oz! No! Lea-" Alice stopped midway, smiling slightly, sadly. So this was what it was like to die. It wasn't so bad. The pain was barely there, barely existent at all, actually. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Oz at a time like this. "Sorry, Oz," she whispered, hugging Alyss' arm closer. It was so very warm. Everything was just so warm...

"Alice!" Oz started to run toward her again, but stopped short at the insane giggling laughter.

"Did you forget? Humans can only handle on contract at a time. Their bodies are not that great. This was all out of necessity, really."

Oz could only stare in horror, every step taking a considerable amount of energy before he fell on his knees in front of his would-have-been-wife. He gently pried her out of Alyss' grasp. By some twist of fate, she complied, even helping in securing B-Rabbit in his embrace.

He couldn't wrap his mind around this. Alice couldn't be dead. Couldn't be dying. Couldn't just be gone. This had to be some kind of cruel joke. Any second now, she'd wake up. Any second now she'd wake up and say it was all a joke made up by her twin to see if he really cared. Any second now she'd be back to the Alice he knew. They cold feeling would leave and her natural skin tone would come back. Any second now...

"She's not coming back, even if that had managed to miss her heart, the blood loss from her back would be too much."

Oz finally let his tears fall. He felt them burn their way down his face, slowly drip onto Alice hair and face, sliding down her own cheeks. He shook his head slightly, trying to ignore the voice in his head. He knew killing Alyss would be the way to go, but it wasn't the _right_ way. He wouldn't be any better than her. Instead, he just murmured, "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious?" Alyss giggled, wiping the blood off of her cheek with her finger, "The B-Rabbit was in the way. She's died before, and she is capable of erasing her memory. If she really loved you at all, she'll try to get out again without the need of searching for memories."

"Besides," she replied, walking around Oz so she was behind him, "I, promised you something, didn't I?" she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled slightly, bringing her mouth to his ear, "Despair...lament...regret...I promised to teach you those feelings, didn't I?"

Oz couldn't move. Everything shouted at him to shoot her, cut her, do something but he just couldn't. All he could think about was the possibility that if he had just accepted the fact that he just might have known the girl, that he really had gone there everyday to see her, then maybe, just maybe, this could have been avoided. If he had just accepted that world all those months ago, then maybe Alice would still be alive. Of all the things he couldn't have accepted off-handedly, why was it that one place?

"Don't worry. I keep my bargain. She just exchanged her life for your boys'. That makes it a little better, doesn't it?"

Then, he broke.

Gently, he laid Alice down, and pushed himself up slowly, allowing the girls' arms to fall off limply.

"Better?" he asked, his face hidden behind his hair. "Better, is that what you think it is?" he laughed darkly, his face coming to a pained and a bitter smile, "Better would be Alice being alive. Better would be not having you interfere with my life. Better..." he summoned B-Rabbit's scythe, "would be you never existing." without a second's hesitation, he swung the weapon around skillfully, bringing it down where Alyss sat. She didn't see it coming at all, and by the time she had figured out what was going on, it was too late.

But then, he stopped, leaving the scythe hanging millimetres away from the girl's neck, and laughed childishly, "Or, that's what I would say. No one deserves to have never been born. No matter who they are or what they are. So, I'm going to ask you to grant my wish. You'll do that for me, right?"

Alyss blinked, before laughing. It wasn't that insane childish laughter, either. It was the laugh of a normal girl. Like he had just said something that was oddly pleasant to her. He growled lightly, showing his irritation. She didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't care.

"You're wish? I can't grant it. I'm not in Abyss. Funny, for a boy who seems to think he's in control, you don't know very much."

"If your capable of drawing up illusions-"

Alyss pushed the scythe away gently, letting it cut her skin.

"Illusions only work so long as the person who is being deceived believes it, right? Magic tricks, for example. I can make you think something disappeared, but in reality, it was just a sleight trick of the hand. You'll believe it though, because that's what your mind tells you to do."

She shrugged and stood up, "Besides, even if I was to change your past, are you sure you'd just want to go back a few moments, or would you rather a few years? I can change the past so you were loved, adored even, by your father. Are you sure you wouldn't want that?"

Oz stared at her, shocked. Would he want that? Definitely. He'd love it. He had craved it for as long as he could remember. It was the one wish he never realized he had. He wouldn't of had to be alone. Wouldn't of had to become like this. Wouldn't be so broken. It'd fix so many things. It would be perfect. Except for one thing.

"I'd want that, but in this future, that was made because of that rejection, I have something much better. Alice is a big part of it, and I have my own kids now that I'm going to try my hardest for."

Alyss hid behind her hair for a few moments before finally looking up at him, her face emotionless.

"Even when faced with a happier past, you pick that black rabbit over me. Even when I can grant you power and adoration unimaginable, you choose her. Why? Why is she so much better? What does she have that I don't?" Suddenly she burst into tears, clenching her her hands into fists at her side, "Why does she always get everything!"

"Because, someone wrote this twisted fairy tale and you've been chosen to be the antagonist. The antagonist never wins. I'm not really sure why, though. Well, I suppose you did. But, you didn't quite fall through with your teachings."

"What...?"

Oz gave a boyish grin, "Lament, despair, you taught me that. But regret...the only thing I regret is not being able to stop you sooner. Those illusions you're so proud of..." he pulled Alice up roughly by the arm, smiling, "You should make them more believable."

Alyss stopped and laughed, "You too? Funny...you all seem to have all these mental barriers and strength but they always come up when something unbelievable happens. Maybe you're all in denial?"

Oz smiled sadly, "Denial. Everyone lives by it. You do, too. Denying the fact that you are lonely and in need of someone." Everything started cracking, reminding him oddly of the Chesire cats' world. "A possible future, if I don't make it in time. Hey, you'll keep Alice alive for me, won't you? That's my wish. Keep her alive 'til I wake up." Before the Will of Abyss could answer, he cracked splintering into a million different pieces.

Alyss gave a sadistic grin. She didn't make promises she couldn't keep.

* * *

**Pfft. I make such cliche chapters, it's not even funny. **

**You guys should be happy I decided to make this the whole 'dream-mind-possible-future' thing...originally Alice WAS going to die right here and then, but I decided to give Oz another chance.**

**Review~**


	18. Chapter 18: Never Ending Cycle

**OK NO MORE DREAMS I PROMISE Dx

* * *

**

"Hey, B-Rabbit. How do you want to die?"

Alice frowned, her hold around her twin loosening. Dying? She can't die. Not until she got her memories back. More to the point, she most definitely could not die at the hands of her twin. Their battle was something eternal. Something that could never stop. What was Alyss going on about? Surely she knew this too?

"I...have no intention of dying," she said quietly, pushing herself up. No, she had to hold out and win, regardless of if Oz ever work up or not.

Alyss blinked in surprise, then smiled pleasantly, "Oh, you're ready to play again?" She picked up her finely decorated sword and poised it in a traditional style, the tip, if she followed it along, would end up being directly in the centre of Alice's face, the hilt at perfect level with her thigh. An arrogant, yet childish, smirk placed elegantly on her features. Alice had never wanted to punch her face in with such vigour before.

Alice had long ago, though with some difficulty, managed to regain her weapon, which had decided to stay on the other side of the room. She didn't bother doing any fancy swirls or the likes, deciding it was best to save what little strength she had left for the battle. She angled the scythe so it went diagonally across her body, one hand seated about half a meter away from the blade, the other thirty centimetres away from the middle, allowing her to easily manoeuvre the weapon to block whatever would come her way. She mirrored her twins smirk, though skipped the childish part altogether, replacing it with her characteristic thoughts of superiority.

"You won't disappoint me, will you? I severely dislike those who disappoint me. The last time something like that happened, it ended quite messily," the white haired girl mused almost to herself.

"Ha! I'm worried about _you_ disappointing _me_."

Alyss giggled, "Well, I'm not the one who nearly died barely minutes into the game!"

"Shut up!"

"My, my, big sister is so _harsh_."

Alice growled, wanting to charge, but she knew that would require repositioning her hold, and she wouldn't have enough time to get it just right. Instead, she just took a cautious step forward, and grinned, "It's your turn to make the first move."

"I'm so glad you pay attention to such details"

"I'll be glad when you're lying on the floor in a puddle of blood."

"Rest assured, it will be your blood."

With that, Alyss took the initiative to begin the second round of their battle. It didn't really make sense to her how Alice had been a useless rag doll just a few seconds ago, but she was enjoying this far too much to care where her new found strength had come from. She brought her blade down in fluid motions, Alice mimicking. She could tell her poor sister wasn't enjoying being on the defensive, but she seemed to know she couldn't risk going offensive and leaving an easily detectable gap in her formation.

It was Alyss's turn to over exert herself. She was getting awfully annoyed that Alice was suddenly able to keep her attacks under control and coming at her only when needed. It didn't make much sense to her. All they were doing was switching roles. Deciding it was better to back off for the moment, Alyss jumped back landing gracefully one one foot.

Of course, Alice just had to ruin her fun by being on her less than a second later. Alyss barely brought her blade up in time to stop the scythe from cutting her in half. The force was enough to cause sparks to fly and dance around the combatants, but neither seemed to notice, or if they did, they were both too caught up in their struggle for dominance to care.

Alice started to gradually add more power behind her attack, attempting to overpower her sister. She could tell Alyss was having a hard time trying to match up with her strength, but that was only natural considering the girl's exercise was pacing up and down a small room.

"Damn it, just die already!" Alice yelled in frustration. This was taxing her too much, but she couldn't back off now.

Alyss put on a hurt expression, "Why would you ever wish death upon your very self?" She started to use more strength to push Alice back. "That's not very nice, you know."

Alice laughed, "You're not me. I'm a completely different person. In fact, you're absolutely nothing like me!" Not really sure where her power was coming from, but not caring either at the same time, Alice used the point where their weapons collided as a pivot point to jump up and flip around Alyss. At the same time, the scythe pierced into Alyss, just between the shoulder blades. Alyss was then seemingly flung when Alice twirled her scythe with both hands, the body leaving an array of blood in it's wake.

Alice smirked, "I win."

Alyss tried to push herself up, but she knew it was useless. No matter how hard she tried, it would be impossible to get to an upright position or, more to the point, a battle stance, without allowing too much blood to gush out. She barely took notice of her twin advancing, weapon held menacingly at her side.

"Hey, good night, Alyss. Hope you have sweet dreams." With that she brought the blade down on a helpless Will of Abyss.

"Alice! Stop it!"

As instructed, the blade stopped about half way, her entire being frozen. She growled, really wishing she could just kill the stupid wench and get this all over with. What the hell was Oz doing? As if on cue, the boy crashed into her, plummeting both of them to the floor. Alice kicked and bucked in response. Oz managed to pin her down, with him sitting on her stomach and his hand holding her wrists down above her head.

"Get off of me stupid manservant! I have a battle to finish!"

"It _is_ finished! Damn it, she can't move! And you are under _my_ control. That power you suddenly got was from _me_. I can take it away any second I want. I did it only so you wouldn't die."

Alice blinked in surprise. Oz was actually standing up for himself?

Then she laughed, "I think you said I'm under your control in bed, too, but I ended up getting top anyways, didn't I?"

Oz blushed, muttering a meek 'shut up' and turning his face away. Alice just grinned arrogantly, finding it quite pleasing that she had just won two battles in less than five minutes. Then she remembered everything that had transpired over the last couple weeks and all friendly feelings were gone.

"So now what? You're just going to leave her there? Or are you going to go help out the new love of your life?"

Oz blinked in astonishment. New love? What? Then he laughed.

"Silly Alice! I'm not in love with you sister!I'm not even in league or friends with her! We've never...really talked before" He put on that boyish grin that always won her over and made a content smile.

Alice blinked, not really sure what all these feelings running around in her head were. She was certain she wanted to kill Oz for leading her around like that, though unintentional. However, she was also certain that she wanted to embrace him and tell him she was sorry, after kicking his face in, of course. She probably would have too, if it weren't for Alyss's laughter interrupting.

"Don't lie so...inconsiderately." there was a pause, and a small grunt. Alice guessed Alyss tried to get up, but she couldn't see over Oz, who was staring straight at her.

"I'm not lying. We've had a conversation, yes, but never talked."

"Is it not the same thing?"

"No," he replied still staring Alice in the eyes, making her somewhat uncomfortable, "Talking involves trust and confidence. Talking is what Alice and I do everyday. What we did before we had the children, and after. It's what sets your life in motion. There's a difference between the two."

"Promise not to act up?" he asked Alice quietly. Somehow the only answer she could give was a small nod of consent, unable to rebel. That stare just took her off her edge. Oz got up, proving he trusted her on her word, and held his hand out to her. Hesitantly, she took it and pulled herself up with his help. He gave a confident smile, despite the situation and headed toward Alyss's coughing form.

Alice stayed back, deciding to watch what he was going to do. He didn't trust him around that forsaken being—or rather she didn't trust Alyss around Oz- but in her current state, Alyss probably couldn't of done anything anyways. Or nothing that would cause any damage. Then the fact that it was a 'probably' and not a 'definitely will not' kicked into Alice's mind and she hopped on after Oz.

Alyss on the other hand, was not doing so well. Between the coughing blood and random muscle spasms, she was having a hard time trying to stay in tune with what was going on. She had tried several times to get up and return the favour of blood loss, but each time her arm would give a spasm and fail her. Absently she wondered if she had ripped some muscle tissue of some sort. Growling, she attempted

getting up once more, and was surprised to find a hand on her chest, seemingly careful to not get too close to _that area_, helping her up. At first she wanted to smack the hand away, but she realized without it she wouldn't be able to move at all, so she allowed it to help her.

"What're you...?"'

"Don't bother. It's useless, manservant."

"I gotta try. It's—what the!"

Oz yelped in surprise, pulling his hand away from the bloody wound, the blood somehow seeping through his hand. To his horror, the liquid dyed his entire hand a dark red, making it seem like he had punched his hand into her and pulled it back out.

"What...what's going on!" It took all his strength to keep Alyss held upright.

"I told you it was useless. There's a reason why she waited until it was just her and I. It reduced the chances of her getting injured. Why she was always so careful to not even get a bruise." Alice gave a sly smirk, "Although her existence is more stable than any other chain's, she's still not quite all here."

"Alice?"

"In other words, whatever wound she receives in this dimension stays open and bleeding until she returns to Abyss. In easier terms, there's no way to help her here."

"Then how do we help her then? She has no contract, and if we kill her, we _kill_ her."

Alice frowned, got down on her knees and took her sister away from Oz. She placed her hand over the cut she had made earlier on Alyss's cheek, frowning slightly when it still seeped through and stained her gloves. She absently thought she'd be needing new ones, doubting they'd be able to get washed to perfection again.

"Is it helping at all, or does it feel the same way it did with Oz on your back?"

Alyss looked up surprise, "You're-?"

"Don't ask questions. My manservant decided to be nice, so I need to act accordingly and set a good example for him. Now answer my question."

"The same."

Alice's frown deepened. Then she blinked at looked at Oz, "Release B-Rabbit's power. I want to try something."

"Alice?"

"Just do it! I'll pay you back later."

Oz blinked, not really sure what Alice was paying him back for, but nodded and released B-Rabbit's power, if only slightly. He didn't want to overdo it and set the needle marker forward another notch. Especially not now with kids and all to think about. He covered his eyes as the bright flash signified Alice's transformation. When he looked back he found the giant rabbit holding the small girl in one hand, careful with the claws. Claws were an understatement. They were more like talons.

"What about now?"

"Better. Not...by much much...but better."

B-Rabbit nodded, "Just as I thought. Only Abyss can heal this up, so only Abyss stuff can help her at all."

"So, how do we-?"

"We don't. Either she goes back, or she dies. It's all up to her." B-Rabbit returned to her usual guise, careful with the girl still in her arms. Alyss was obviously hating being so useless.

"Shouldn't you-?"

"No. I'd rather you be alive than her. Besides, I'd have to stay in B-Rabbit's form for a long time, and that would cause the notch to move. I'm not letting that happen, if I can help it."

Alice picked up her twin, with some difficulty and managed to get her on her back. She started moving out the door, completely ignoring Oz and forgetting about Gilbert (who had been unconscious in the corner the whole time) off to her room. She could feel Oz's influence leaving her, taking away the strength she had received not too long ago gradually. She hoped it would last long enough to get to her room.

Alice mused at how, even when she had clearly won, she still had lost this battle. The same had happened with Alyss. There would never be a clear victor for them. It would always be like this. They were too evenly matched. Whether it was through power or wits, or even cunning, they were equals. Alice couldn't get passed that fact. She hated not being able to get rid of the nuisance on her back. But, she hated living without her.

Sighing, Alice lay the girl down on her bed, ignoring Alyss's weak protests of returning her to her own room. Alice didn't care if there was blood on her sheets, or if she had to sleep in it. She was far too accustomed to the scent and feel of it now that it didn't matter at all to her.

"Shut up and go to Abyss." It hadn't been meant to come out as rude or anything along those lines. It was just a statement, which would inevitably, save Alyss's life.

Alyss gave a small attempt at a giggle, but regretted it as a coughing fit came and the pain in her back spiked up, "It's funny, how...big sister cares...so much about me."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? You should listen to me. You have to after all, since I'm apparently the eldest," Alice looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Care wouldn't really be the word she would use, but over the course of the last few weeks, she did start to feel _something_ for her twin. Even if the idiot had gone and ruined it in the end by trying to kill her, Alice still harboured that feeling. Somehow, despite what transpired, she had a nostalgic feeling of having that feeling. She didn't know what it was. It wasn't love or care, or anything tender like that. It was just something that wouldn't let her not help Alyss.

"Besides, your going to be gone. It's only fitting you spend your last moments with me. I'm the only direct family you've got."

* * *

**WHERE AM I GOING WITH THIS? I honestly have no idea. **

**Seriously, I got to this point and wondered what the hell I was doing. **

**It's why this chapter took so long to be formed. None of it was planned like this.**

**Review~**


	19. Chapter 19: Let's Try This One More Time

**I really do have to thank all of you.**

**All of your reviews are just so lovely * cries * **

**Also, this chapter is going to be incredibly cliche, just to warn you.

* * *

**

Oz had checked to make sure Gilbert was okay before chasing after Alice. He wasn't sure where Break was, or Sharon, and compared to Alice, they weren't a priority. If it hadn't been for the random blood droplets, he probably would have lost the two. However, when he finally did find the room they were in, he quickly pressed his back against the wall, deciding to hide and eavesdrop rather than cause some sort of drama to the dying 'patient.' Alice had brought up a chair beside Alyss's bed, with her legs and arms crossed.

He absently wondered when she would realize that her strength and capability to speak so freely without the interruption of pain or the likes coming from him. Surely she would have noticed something like that by now. She was half dead before, so maybe she had just forgotten about it in the excitement of gaining her powers back.

"I don't really care. Just shut up and go back to Abyss. Listen to me already!"

"But-"

"Just shut up! You're not gonna die, and I'm not going to sit here arguing with you for hours on end!"

If it wasn't for the fact that Alice had a louder and more aggravated voice than Alyss, Oz swore he never would have been able to tell them apart. They really did sound too alike.

"But..."

"Shut up before I _make_ you shut up. People with wounds shouldn't be talking, anyways."

"You are."

Oz knew that right about now, Alice was probably ready to murder her twin. Not that she wasn't ready before, but this was definitely one of the times where the only thing holding her back is the fact that she would have to explain why there was a dead girl on her bed, and she would have to sleep on the same spot she had killed that girl.

"Tch. I'm not injured! Just a few scratches. Hell, it—h-hey! Let go of me!"

Oz looked around the corner, ready to jump in at any sign of a struggle, but it turned out to be a false alarm. Alyss had only taken Alice's hands in her own. Alice was blushing lightly, looking away trying to make it seem like she was complying just for Alyss. Of course, her white haired counter-part saw through that.

"Big Sister is ...so funny sometimes."

"I-I am not! And don't go talking about me like that! No wonder all those chains think I'm weak..."

Alyss just grinned childishly, before it turned into a frown, looking at Alice's hands. Or gloves rather.

"Will you take.. them off?"

"What?"

"Your gloves. Will you take... them off for me?"

Alice blinked. She wanted to immediately reply no. Only time she ever took them off was for Oz and for when she was changing into sleepwear or for a bath. Then she scowled inwardly thinking of how stupid she was being. They were just gloves, not anything important or life valuable. Sighing, she slipped her hands out of Alyss's grip and slid the fabric off of her hands, setting them on the side of the bed.

"Happy?"

Alyss smiled happily and took them in her hands once more nodding her consent before falling into another fit of coughing. She felt Alice's grip tighten, almost as though squishing her hands would keep her from coughing half to death. Alice could tell the girl was struggling to stay conscious, and half of her wondered if she could help her out, somehow.

"Haha. Big Sister has ..._that_ feeling too. How funny."

"I have no feelings for you! I just think it's better to let you think you have someone there for you, that's all."

"Silly...I have my dolls."

"That's not—Alyss!" Alice stopped mid-sentence, her twin suddenly screaming, rolling onto her side.

"Make it stop! Please, make it stop! It hurts!" tears were finding their ways into Alyss's eyes as she pulled her hand, along with Alice's into her chest, the other soon following. She started gasping for breath, wanting nothing more than the searing pain in her chest to go away. Her movements caused white-hot pain to invade her back, sending her into an even more unbearable agony.

"A-Alyss!" Alice honestly had no idea what to do in this situation. All she could really do is move her free arm around her twin's shaking body and attempt to pull her into a comforting hug. It didn't help she had no idea what was hurting Alyss, or how to stop it. So all she did was allow the girl to clutch her clothing to the point where she was certain hand marks would be there forever, and dig her nails into the skin on her hand.

"It hurts..." was all Alyss could get out. She kept repeating the phrase along with 'make it stop' in random intervals. She curled into a little ball, pulling Alice onto the bed, and burring her face into her shoulder. For a moment, they actually looked like sisters. For a moment, they actually looked like they loved each other and were happy in each others' presence. For a moment they looked like they belonged together. Then, the image collapsed with Alice's sudden gasp, trying to push Alyss away.

"Let go! You parasite, let go of me!"

"Alice!" Oz finally barged in at hearing her cry. She barely seemed to notice, more attuned to the task of pushing her twin off of her. Alyss stubbornly held on, even when Oz started to pry her away. He could make out the faint outline of some kind of colourless glow. Frowning slightly, he tried to figure out what was happening.

"What're you doing? What's going on!" he practically yelled the last statement at Alyss. Her only reply was a small giggle.

"She...can heal me. I just need to...-" Oz finally pulled her off, flying across the room to the wall, Alyss following him, landing with a faint 'thud' on his chest. They slid down the wall slowly, both trying hard to regain their thoughts and focus. Oz oriented himself before Alyss, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from moving. As he did so, he noticed through the rip in her dress that the deep hole in her back was no longer there. The blood definitely was, but not the wound itself.

"What...?" Then it hit him. He had been unconsciously feeding Alice more power in order to help her, but he ended up doing just the opposite. He had been transferring power to her, but Alyss had been stealing it somehow, making Alice's power stay the same, if not weaker. Some way or another, Alyss had been able to transform that power into some kind of healing property. The only real question that was left was, will it affect the seal at all? Or had it already and he had not noticed?

Alice on the other hand, was still trying to comprehend what had just transpired. All she knew was that everything had been calm, almost soothing, before a sharp pain had found its way to her chest, constricting it. She had figured it was Alyss's fault and promptly urged her to let go before Oz had called out to her and the pressure of Alyss was suddenly removed. She looked around trying to find where the two had gone before that giggle invaded her mind.

"Thank you for saving me, my beloved," Alyss said quietly, her body hiding most of Oz. Alice stared in disbelief. Not even ten metres away was Alyss leaning over Oz, his arms encircling her, and her mouth slowly inching toward his.

Alice was ready to just look away and decide it was great Oz had found someone new, lied to her, and just forgot she was there. Then she stopped and thought about it for a few seconds. Maybe she had just been taking everything the wrong way. She growled, practically running toward the two ready to rip her twin to shreds, but she found her strength was starting to diminish. Oz was her property after all.

By the time Alice finally got there, she was almost too late. Oz was too shocked to move, though it was obvious he was desperately struggling to push Alyss away, who was brushing her lips against his, a smirk easily felt. Oz could only think that she felt like Alice. If he was blind, he's almost think she _was_ Alice. But there was something missing. It wasn't as insecure, as questioning. It was a little too dominant. Then she was ripped from his arms completely. He found that Alice was holding onto Alyss's arm a little too tightly and glaring at the girl.

"You keep your hands off of my manservant! And you," Alice turned to him, " you keep your hands off my sister!"

Both of the people in question stopped and blinked before Oz finally found his voice, "Alice." It was stated as though she had just solved the most impossible question that history has ever known.

"What? You're my property, and as such no one but me and those I deem worthy to touch you may do so. Same goes for my sister. No one but those who I say can touch her."

"My, my. You do know I am of the same age as you and can do as I please, correct?" Alyss asked, looking at Alice with an almost taunting smile.

"Hold your tongue. I'm still older." Alice frowned, "And I never said anything about you not doing what you want."

Oz didn't understand a single thing that was going on. First the two are on a killing binge, being eachother's prey, then they're all sisterly, then they're on a masochistic binge, and then they're back to being sisterly. What in the name of everything and anything was going on?

"But, I think I should be allowed to decide who can lay their hands on me."

"No, you can't! There's a bunch of people that'd do stuff to you even though they seem nice!"

"And how would you know this?"

Alice blushed and looked away, "'Cause I do. Leave it at that." For the record, it was because Sharon had a very odd book that introduced Alice to the world of thugs and other not so nice people. Along with that day at the supermarket. That hadn't gone over too well with Oz. She still felt sorry for the poor guy who had to face her manservant's wrath.

"Why, you can't just do that to me! You have perked my interest. It is not nice to abandon it at a time like this. Why, one might even say you have horrid etiquette!"

"I can do it if I want! Like you can tell me what to do!"

"Well that is not very fair. You can tell me what to do but I can not tell you?"

"That's exactly right. Any complaints and I'll throw you out the window."

"My, my. Big Sister is so _violent_." Alyss sighed and shook her head disappointingly, " Could you at least let go of my arm?"

"And let you touch my manservant again? No!"

"But you're hurting me."

"Good. Not like I care."

"A-Alice..."

Both turned toward the boy, one giving a gruff "what?" and the other a pleasant "yes?" in response. Oz sweatdropped.

"E-eh I meant my wi—girlfri—the violent one?" He really didn't know what to call her. Wife was definitely out of the question, and he wasn't sure Alice still wanted to be his girlfriend with how many random outbursts she's had. The only thing that was possibly left was 'violent one' but that applied to both of them, he realized. He shook his head and pointed at Alice, "That one."

"Haha! See? My manservant only answers to me. What is it?"

"What's, what's going on? You two are like two completely different people but...not." Then he jumped up, frantic, "This isn't another one of those dream things, is it? I swear-"

He was cut off by another one of those psycho giggles, "No, no. Relax, please. This is all a small misunderstanding. We are in no way getting along. It is simply her condition being fulfilled. It was her request I act this way. Big Sister isn't as stupid as she looks."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING STUPID? WE LOOK EXACTLY THE SAME! And what're you talking about? All I said was to leave me and Oz and—"

"Oz and I."

'What?"

"The correct term is 'Oz and I'"

"You do know that there is a window in here, right?"

"Several, actually."

Alice went to open her mouth again but Oz stopped her, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other cupping her mouth from behind. Alyss may be playing nice now, but he knew how easily she could change her mind. Alice struggled, yelling muffled threats and insults at the boy.

"Ignore her. She's just exhausted and doesn't know what she's saying."

Alyss smiled charmingly, looking like an average fifteen year old girl.

"Of course, though she disagrees. I suppose it's her appetite speaking. Battles do often make one hungry. Oh! And look at that, it's time for tea!"

For the record, it most definitely was _not_ time for tea. Gilbert had yet to wake up, Sharon and Break were yet to be found, and Alice was yet to accept Oz's marriage proposal. Not that that last statement was going through Oz's mind, but...

Alyss grinned childishly rushing past the two yelling a 'I'll start making the tea' over her shoulder, seemingly reading the atmosphere, leaving the two alone once again. Alice was half-leaning against Oz, arms crossed waiting for him to let go. Oz was holding onto her tightly, seemingly unfazed at all by their position. It was second nature to him by now. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Mz...Mz..._OMZ!"_ Alice attempted to yell out Oz's name, but it came out all muffled and unclear. It wasn't until the last 'Oz' that the boy in question finally realized what was going on and removed his hand from her mouth. He muttered a 'sorry' and moved his hand to help his other arm encircle her waist.

"Oz..."

"Hmm?"

"Let go. I need to go search for _my_ kids. You know, the one's you have no clue where they are." Despite the tone of her voice and the valid point she gave, he didn't see her making any attempts to escape.

"Um, about that, Alice...I-I do know where they are. Both of them," Oz admitted sheepishly, giving a small grin. Is it even possible for a grin to be small? No one knows, but Oz can make one.

Alice spun, coming face to face with him finally. She glared, trying to ignore how close their faces were, and went hysterical, "YOU KNOW WHERE MY KIDS ARE AND YOU HID THAT FROM ME! I OUTTA KILL YOU BUT KILLING YOU WOULD BE TO MERCIFUL SO I'LL JUST THROW YOU IN A DUNGEON AND NEVER FEED YOU OR WATER YOU OR SHOW YOU SUNSHINE EVER AGAIN!"

Oz laughed, finding it funny how she made it seem like he was some kind of evil plant that came to life intent upon stealing her children, and pulled her into the tightest hug he had ever given anyone. He pushed his face into her hair so she could feel his grin.

"WHAT'RE YOU LAUGHING AT MANSERVANT? THIS ISN'T FUNNY."

"Alice is so cute when she's angry. It's good to see the old Alice back."

The girl let out a surprised sound, blinking her astonishment away. Old Alice? When had she changed? When did Oz seem so glad just to be able to hold her so close? When was the last time they had spent a moment like this? When was the last time she had called him manservant?

"O-Oz!" she buried her face into his shoulder, pulling him closer, and Oz knew she was about to cry. He laughed, pulling her just as close. He allowed her to vent out her emotions at him, ranging from anger to worry to hate. Tsunderes never changed, it seemed. The new bruises that would form all over, especially on his toes with how much she stopped on them the past few moments were testament to that.

"Hey, Alice. You never did let me ask my question."

She looked up at him, curiously, "Question?"

He smiled reassuringly, placing his hand into his pocket, "I don't remember anything over the last week. I think I hit my head kind of hard when I fell," Oz rubbed the back of his head, giving a trademark grin. Alice on the other hand, didn't understand what he was trying to do and promptly began to searching his head for any bumps, bruises and/or blood.

"I don't see anything," she replied after inspecting him to the fullest, "Are you sure you hit your head?"

Oz laughed and rubber her head affectionately. He wasn't sure why, but she loved it. Though she never showed it, or admitted it, Alice did wish that he would do that everyday.

"D-don't do that!" she yelled, flushing in embarrassment while fixing her hair once again. She didn't really know why. There was going to have to be another battle soon, anyways.

Oz chuckled and knelt down before her. Alice raised an eyebrow in question before a flicker of realization crossed over her eyes and she laughed, "Ahaha! My manservant is finally realizing his place!" she grinned approvingly.

"Actually, this is how someone asks a very important question." Oz cleared his throat, "We've known each other for awhile now, and I really do love you, and I think you love me too, and I think we get along fairly well, so I was wondering, that is if you want to will you-"

"Oh, just say it manservant! My stomach is louder than you, and it's taking a lot to pay attention to you instead of it."

"R-right. Alice, will you..." he pulled out the box from his pocket, "Will you do me the honour of...being my wonderful personal house maid?"

"WHAT!" She kicked him in the face and tackled him to the floor, enraged by the very idea of being in a maid outfit, let alone being _owned__ by her own manservant. _There was so many things wrong with that picture, she didn't bother listing them all.

Oz laughed and eased her off, ignoring the throbbing pain in his nose, "Kidding, kidding." He cleared his throat once more, pushing her into a sitting position.

"What I meant to say was, would you do me the honour of being my bill accountant?"

"Bill accountant? What's that? Can I eat it?" she asked confused, tilting her head to the side. Oz was ready to face palm himself before she suddenly straightened herself out, "That's a servant isn't it! No! I refuse! Stupid manservant learn your place!"

Oz laughed, ducking out of the way of yet another kick, and knelt once more, "Alright. Let's try this one more time." he oriented himself and took a deep breath, a light tinge of red coming to his cheeks, "Alice, will you do me the honour of being mywife!" he blurted the last two words out seeing her ready to ruin it. Probably to tell him she was not going to be any kind of 'servant.'

"What?"

"W-will you marry me, is what I'm asking."

Alice stared at him for a long while. Oz began to wonder if she knew what marriage was. If he had gone too far too soon. Then she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and nodded vigorously, not trusting her voice to tell him how she felt. Oz smiled and returned the embrace. Maybe she did know what marriage was after all.

Gently he pushed her away, and opened the box. Alice stared fascinated by all the sparkly jewels and the shiny ring itself (face it, it's not the fact that there's diamonds and stuff on the ring that girls stare at it for ten minutes straight, it's the fact that it sparkles and shines so much that it distracts them, and no that is not from experience * cough *). Oz took it out of the box, Alice's gaze following it, and took her hand. Slowly, looking Alice in the eyes, he placed the ring on her finger, trying not to smile at how captivated she looked.

Sometimes, she was just too cute. That expression especially proved that point. He frowned slightly when she started to nibble at it, trying to figure out what it was exactly.

"A-Alice..." he said, raising a hand to stop her before she completely demolished the thing. He didn't have the money to get a new ring, the last amount of his funds being used for the actual wedding ring, and he most definitely didn't want to visit that crazy shopkeeper anymore than he needed to. Who mistakes a twenty one year old for a twelve year old?

"You're not getting it back! It's a present, and you don't take presents back! And besides, it tastes good." she continued nibbling at the center of it. Oz hung his head down in defeat. He was honestly scared to see what she would do to him if he told her one is not supposed to eat it.

"N-no Alice. It's not something you eat. It's something you wear to say you're mine. Like how I wear this," he pulled out a feather attached to a chain from around his neck, "to say that I'm yours."

Alice blinked, pulled her hand away from her mouth, looked from the ring, to Oz, to the feather, to back to the ring. Then she frowned and inspected Oz's hand. Or his fingers, rather.

"You don't have one of these," she stated bluntly.

"W-well...I was more concerned about getting you a ring that I didn't realize I hadn't gotten one for myself..."

Alice seemed to be pondering something before taking his hand again and analyzing his fingers to the fullest extent and nodded, "Where'd you get this ring from?"

Oz nearly fell over from the memory, "A crazy old man and a ...interesting lady sold it to me."

"Stupid manservant! Not _who,_ but _where_!" She slapped him playfully upside the head.

"O-oh! Some shop called Yawanur. D-don't go there. You _really_ don't want to go there."

Alice nodded obediently before taking his hand and pulling him out the door. They had a twin to hunt down and some unfinished business.

**XD I had to end it like this. I really had no idea what I was doing**

**to this chapter the moment Oz came into the room to help Alice.**

**And by end, no I do not mean end of the story.**

**I mean end of the chapter. We still need to get rid of Alyss (My poor baby Q.Q)**

**And find Break.**

**And Sharon.**

**And Liam.**

**And Emily.**

**And Rufus.**

**Wait, no. We don't need to find Rufus. BUT we do need to wake up Gilbert.**

**And the goldfish that no one knows about.**

**And the cat.**

**Maybe not the cat. Gil and the fishie have suffered enough already D:**

**But I do need to find Alyss because she is not making tea like I told her to. Stupid rebellious teenagers...siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. No, that does not apply to me! * cough ***

**Anyways, I shall see you next chapter!**

**Lol. Long enough pointless author's notes.**


	20. Chapter 20: LOL IM SO SORRY FORGIVES ME

Alyss had heard everything. It was touching, really. It was oddly funny to her, how just through a small act that she was capable of repairing what she had destroyed. Sure, it was due to Oz's persistence that the deed was done, but without her help to kick it off, it never would have happened. She liked being in control like this. Just one push, one mood swing, and she was in control of everything.

But, she was not in control of everything. She had been at first, but one fatal flaw had appeared. Her connection with Alice. It was in the way of everything, it seems. She could not kill her because of their bond, and the same was for Alice. It made no sense in the least. It was almost as though they were taking sibling rivalry to the extreme. Then again, in the odd demented world Alyss had come from, that wasn't much of a surprise.

The only thing that really bothered Alyss at this point in time was the fact that she had no more room to have fun. Alice had finally decided to take Oz's side instead of listening to her, Kevin was a completely different person, and the Rainsworth girl could easily toy with her.

Not that she could really do anything at this point in time. Sure, she had managed to heal herself, and stay in this world for a long period of time, but there wasn't much she could do now. Abyss's pull was becoming incredibly strong, and her grasp on reality was diminishing. Even with B-Rabbit's immense power helping her, Alyss didn't know how much longer she could stay held down in the world.

She needed only one thing to stay, one thing to ascertain her goal would be completed.

All she needed was the twins' very essence.

"A-Alice! Where are we going!" Oz struggled to keep up with his chain, who was gripping his arm like it was the last piece of meat in the world. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure where she was going. For the first couple moments she had had a strange unfamiliar force pulling her in this direction, but the moment Oz brought her back to reality it was gone, bringing the question of if it was ever there in the first place. It had to of been there. Unlike the rest of her known family, she was completely sane and intact; there was no reason at all for her to be feeling things that were not there.

Alice stopped, nearly making her manservant run into her. Where was she going indeed?

"I'm going after my twin. You...go find Raven and whoever else is missing."

Oz was about to argue, the fact that that twin had nearly killed her still quite fresh in his mind. It was taking enough to keep her energized to this extent; separation would just tax him even more. However, bringing that up would worry Alice, stressing her out even more, and he just simply could not allow that. Instead, he just nodded, forcing whatever energy he could into his legs and set off.

"Manservant!" he spun around at his name.

"Yes?"

Alice looked off to the side, crossing her arms, " Be careful. And...if you have to, cut off the energy supply. Not that I care if you pass out or anything. I just don't like my servant sleeping on the job."

Oz smiled and nodded, "Of course, Alice." So she had figured it out. It was odd that she hadn't stopped and let them both rest. Usually she was extremely cautious of that. Either the situation was just that dire, or she really hated being that weak, though he guessed it was a blend of both.

Alice tried to ignore both of those facts. She had a more important fact to worry about at the moment. She made a 'tch' sound and spun on her heel, her arms still crossed, "Just don't die. That's an order, manservant," and with that she began wandering off in a random direction.

Not that it really was a random direction at all. No, her 'random direction' was actually just a spin around the corner into the kitchen. To no surprise, there was Alyss, setting the table, looking thoroughly pleased with herself before turning her back to get more silverware. Alice almost felt sick by the very notion of that abomination being pleased.

Instead of voicing her opinions, however, she took a few cautious steps toward her twin, slowly pulling a chair out. Alyss turned at the sound.

"Alice! I knew you'd show up! Isn't it just wonderful?" she turned her attention back to the cabinets, her back to Alice once more, "I mean, I know it's still a little early for tea but-"

"I don't care about tea! I care about you leaving."

Alyss stopped in her tracks, turning her head slightly to face Alice over her shoulder, "Oh?" her voice was suddenly low, almost threatening, "Is that so? I would've thought you liked having family around?"

"Family? Ha! My only family is-"

"Me," Alyss turned around, her hair hiding her facial expression, but the tone in her voice stated quite clearly there was no room for argument, "I am your only family. You can call that boy and those children your family, but they are not." she started to advance slowly, keeping her face carefully hidden, "when you died, _I_ was the one who helped you make sense of where you were, of _what_ you were. _I_ was the one who taught you how to use your powers. _I_ was the one who looked after you. _I_ did what everyone else refused to do for you, and you still dare to think I am not your family?"

"You..." Alice shook her head violently, "No. No," she pulled the chair out enough for her to sit down, which she did. Her hand flew up to her head in a vein attempt to keep her head from spinning around and causing a headache while the other steadied her.

"Even after I help you, you try to deny it? Even after it is staring you right in the face, you refuse to acknowledge it? We are family. We are connected. We are _one and the same._"

"No. We've been over this," Alice slowly lifted her head, a dark grin over her face before chuckling, "Yes, we are family. We are one, but we're not the same. It's why I'm helping you, and why you're even here still. Don't make me regret it."

Alyss looked shocked at her, stray pieces of bangs clouding part of her eyes, but her expression still evident. Her control, all of it was suddenly gone. The small amount of satisfaction she once had, erased without a trace. This wasn't fair. It could not end like this. The only problem was that it had. No matter how hard she would try, there was nothing that would be able to allow her to stay in this world long enough to get those twins. There was nothing that would get her goal done.

"You're lucky, you know. Pandora would've been all over you, but no one said anything. They would've contracted you by force and used you as a test subject. Oh, didn't you know? They're all after you. Including Glen," Alice hoped that had some effect. Hopefully one that sent her twin spiralling into despair. If it did, it was well hid, the only sound coming out being one of surprise.

Alyss slipped into the chair on the opposite side of Alice, slowly bringing a cup of tea to her lips and taking a sip, "Really? Glen is still alive? Ha...haha..."

Alice frowned slightly, arms and legs crossed, giving her twin an odd look. The expression Alyss was wearing only worried Alice more, knowing that was the look she commonly wore before going into a fit of insanity.

Alyss let out a few sounds that seemed like whimpers cut short to Alice, a broken smile trying to break through, "Glen...he's still around. I want to stay here, B-Rabbit. I want to stay and meet him. I want to stay here!"

Alice blinked in surprise as Alyss slammed her fists down onto the table with her next comment, sending the tea cup spiralling out of control, spilling most of its contents, her face becoming hidden as she bowed her head down. For a few moments, she stayed like that, Alice watching with caution, waiting for the next outburst. Then Alyss shot her head up, tears threatening to spill out.

"I don't want to go back! Jack's not coming and ... and ..." She broke out into tears, and truthfully, it was quite the scare. Alice half wondered if she was going to be killed on the spot, subconsciously edging closer to the edge of her seat furthest from Alyss.

"I don't want to go back, B-Rabbit! I want a contractor! I want...to stay out. Why can't I stay out?"

Alice hesitantly got up, slowly and nimbly walking toward Alyss. With a slight frown, she pulled the girl up, interlocking their fingers together. When Alyss didn't react, she interlocked their other hand together, waiting for some kind of reaction. Luckily, it wasn't a deleterious reaction. Alyss tightened her grip, and made contact at their foreheads.

"You're going back. That's your place. You have stuff that needs you there," Alice gave an arrogant smirk, "Besides, I hate having you around. It's far too easy to just kill you here. We'll finish this in Abyss."

Alyss shoved her face into Alice's shoulder, trying to stifle back her laughter, but made a nod anyways. Honestly, her twin was just such an idiot sometimes.

"Good. Now hurry up and die or something. Whatever it is you do to get back."

Perhaps idiot was an understatement. But, Alyss knew that in the end it was all because of _that_ feeling that this happened. _That_ feeling was in the way of everything.

"When...we see each other again, B-Rabbit, I'll carve and skin you wonderfully."

Alice growled lightly, "Don't worry, I'll return the favour, twice as worse. I promise you won't be recognizable ever again once I'm done with you."

Alyss giggled, "I can't wait."

* * *

**Forgive me D:**

**I swear I didn't mean to make you wait this long, and I promise this is the last Alice x Alyss moment you'll see. **

**WE'LL HAVE AN ENDING SOON. I PROMISE.**

**OTL I'll attempt to update the chapter sooner... **

**I'm going on vacation for a week, so I SHOULD be able to work on it while we're driving around ;D**

**Again...sorry for the late update. Forgive me Q.Q  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Pzarli?

Oz decided to start out with Gil, mainly for the reason he actually knew where he was. Once Gilbert was up and ready to go, he'd leave finding Break to him, and all would be well again. Or at least as well as thing can be with a homicidal chain, a useless servant, a scarily manipulative lady, a creepy clown, and a wanna be playboy. Oh, and Liam, but the only word that could describe him was workaholic.

"Hey, Gil..."

"_Hey, Gil..."_

_Gilbert opened one eye to see Oz's face barely a centimetre away. Gil blinked a few times, trying to shake off the blurriness before smiling at his master. They were both laying on a bed, though half of Gil's face was covered by the pillow, while all of Oz's was visible._

"_Oz," he replied, keeping that smile up._

"_You were pretty good, you know. Last night, I mean..."_

_Gilbert blushed and muttered a faint "so were you" averting his gaze from the boy._

"_I mean, I really didn't know you could do that with something so...big. You're just so skilled."_

"_Y-you just need to go with the flow," Gilbert replied, his face gaining a sightly darker shade of red, "A-and you can't go to hard otherwise-"_

"_Save that for next time Gil! You can't give all your secrets out like that, you know!"_

_Gilbert blushed harder and nodded. Then he blinked and shot up, "Did we even clean up!"_

_Oz paled and shook his head, "No. I just went straight to sleep and you followed-"_

"_Oz!"_

"_I know!"_

"_They're going to know!"_

"_I know they're going to know!" Oz moved to a siting position mimicking Gil's frantic movements._

"_This is bad Oz! I mean if they find out about us..."_

"_I know! Our cooking lessons are going to be over!"_

"_And Break will never let me live it down! I'm a man! I shouldn't be cooking or baking!"_

_Oz flailed, "Cooking and baking is manly! I wouldn't be learning it if it wasn't!"_

_Gilbert quickly got up and rushed out the door, "We still got a half hour! We have a chance to clean it!" he yelled over his shoulder, the mess in the kitchen branded quite vividly into his mind, only to run into something—or rather, someone._

"_My, my Gilbert~ What could you possibly need to clean at this hour?" Break smiled cynically, tilting his head to the side slightly, his face set to something overly joyful._

"_B-Break! I...uh, I need to clean my gun!"_

_Break chuckled, for a giggle is unmanly, behind his sleeve, "Gil, you really shouldn't lie like that, or I'll throw this little kitten at you~" out of seemingly nowhere, a kitten had indeed appeared. Gil screamed and- _

"_..._Or I'll throw this little kitten at you~" Oz threatened.

"DON'T USE THE CAT BREAK!"

Oz rocked back at the sudden outburst blinking in confusion. Then, he frowned and grabbed the top of Gilbert's head with his hand with more strength than necessary, "You dare confuse _me_, you're loving, kind, considerate _master_ with _Break?_

"N-no! It was...I mean Break-"

"Shush." Oz pulled up to his full height, looking down at the sitting Gilbert with intimidation. Gilbert complied immediately, knowing full well that Oz was capable of producing cats from his pockets.

"If you find _Break_ to be so _loving_ and _kind_ and _considerate_, then you obviously know him on a much more _intimate_ level than I, so as your oh so forgotten master, I command you to go find him!" Oz crossed his arms and put on a dark grin for unneeded extra effect.

Gilbert, still blushing, nodded and hurriedly scurried away yelling a "Yes, master!" behind him, dashing out of the door to who knows where. Oz only knew that the useless servant (though he supposed he wasn't so useless at the moment) was doing as he was told and finding Break. Emily would probably be with Break, so Oz didn't have to worry about that.

Tilting his head to the side, the boy decided to go look for something else. There really was not anywhere else that something could be other than the room it had been left in, so it would be an easy find. Grinning, Oz skipped out the door and down several corridors.

Then he found it. He had big plans for this little guy.

Of course, first he had to wake the little guy up. So Oz did the only thing any normal 17 year old boy would do. He picked up the fish, pulled it out of it's fish bowl and began to violently shake it for a few moments before gently placing the amphibian back in the bowl.

The poor fish had nearly had a heart attack from the sudden wake up call, leaving it to flail around for a few seconds, before realizing it was not in any immediate danger and it was only that odd boy that talked to it when nobody else was near.

"Hey, Pzarli! Sorry I haven't seen you in awhile..." Oz apologized. He got down on his knees so he was at a face-to-face level with the fish.

Pzarli only stared, blubbing out a few bubbles as his response.

"I know, I know. I have no excuse for ignoring you that much, but I was pretty busy. Remember how I told you I'd ask her to get married? Well, I did, and she accepted! You were right though. She tried to eat the ring at first, but she stopped when I explained things to her. I was worried for a second, you know. I thought maybe she didn't know what marriage was, I mean I'm not saying she's an idiot—she can be—but..."

Pzarli mentally sighed. He knew that this boy could go on for hours, and he would have to sit through all of it. It was like this every time. It was never about anyone else either. It was always about this "Alice" person. Or at least, he was pretty sure it was a person. It was confusing, seeing as the boy sometimes referred to her as a rabbit.

Really, Pzarli didn't mind the company. It was nice to know someone remembered him. Sure, there were people who came to feed him, but they never stayed. They'd always leave right away, like he wasn't important at all. Sometimes they'd greet him with a "hey, fishie! You look pretty hungry." but that was all. He didn't even like the name 'Fishie.' Pzarli, he hadn't liked that at first either, but he ended up warming up to it. Now, he refused to be acknowledged by any other name than Pzarli.

So, really, all Pzarli was doing was repaying the boy for keeping him company, even if it wasn't the kind he liked. He liked the company, but he hated when all was talked about was that 'Alice' being. He was important, too. He liked to talk about himself once in a while, too. Pzarli knew that Alice was important to this boy, though, so he never voiced his opinions. No, instead he listened intently and gave a few bits of advice to the boy when he could. It had taken awhile for Oz to understand what he was saying, but after about the fifth visit, they started to understand each other.

"...so, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to be the ring bearer for our wedding?"

That was when Pzarli stopped and looked at the boy questioningly for once. No one had ever asked what he liked before. How was he supposed to react to such a thing? He let out a few bubbles, signifying his distress over the subject.

"Huh? Oh! Right. They would be a little heavy, the rings. Don't worry! I got it all figured out! I even got you a better fish bowl for the occasion. I mean, even if you don't want to, I'll let you keep it. Think of it as a gift from me for being such a great consultant, alright?" Oz smiled, showing his boyish side once more.

Pzarli swam in a few circles, something Oz had learned was the equivalent of pacing, before turning back to him.

Pzarli seemed to be grinning, his golden coloured scales seemingly glowing (he wouldn't really be a goldfish if he wasn't golden). Oz took it as an agreement.

* * *

**Yes, the goldfish actually was needed, and now you know why!**

**Anyone else ever wondered why goldfish are called goldfish when they aren't really gold? Obviously, Pzarli is an exception to that, but seriously, all fish that I have met have never been gold.**

**AHAHA. I got you with Gilbert's dream, didn't I? Yes, all they did 'last night' was cook and bake...in a manly fashion. **


	22. Chapter 22: Poor Gilbertkun D:

Gilbert poked his head in every room, in a vein attempt to find Xerxes Break. He wasn't sure why his master had not ordered him to look for Sharon, too, but he had been to frightened to questions Oz's antics.

On his exploits, Gilbert found some things he really didn't need to find, or see. We all know that the Rainsworth mansion is extremely large, right? So, one can imagine that one would run into various obstacles, situations, and people. Why Gilbert was not used to this by now, no one will ever know.

First on his exploits was an odd contraption Gilbert was sure was used for torture. Stone slabs at an angle with spikes and straps didn't really cry anything else. Except maybe, bondage? Yaoi bondage, perhaps! He frowned, not really sure who would use that in this mansion. Break, perhaps, but it would most likely be with his dol—Emily. Then he paled. The only one who would be willing to torture on that thing would be Alice, and the only one who would be willing to comply would be Oz.

He ran, with a fairly red face, before he got any (more) images (or ideas) on what could've possibly transpired on that thing.

Gilbert really didn't know why he opened the next door, or why it was not locked, with all those questionable sounds coming from behind it, but he knew he regretted it straight after. He had come to the conclusion that it was due to his (erotic) mindset at the moment. All he knew was that he was never looking at that maid and that Pandora official the same way _ever_ again. It took him less than a second to shut the door and run down the hallway, never looking back. Not even when he heard a threat of being pounded to death by a frying pan. He was almost expecting one to come flying down the hallway after him.

Gilbert continued to look around for that stupid clown (he'd never admit that nickname actually worked, nor that he used it) though it wasn't working too well. He'd found several other odd contraptions, bizarre rooms (he swore everything was upside down in one of them), questionable people, and let's not forget Oz. Yes, he found Oz. Talking to himself. Or at least, that was how it seemed. We, of course, know he was actually talking to a fish.

Gilbert did not, and as such, he ran off, hoping that what he had just seen was just a figment of his imagination. Well, anyone who was apart of this story or has been around Alice for too long would be insane by now, but Gilbert refused to believe his beloved master was lost insanity.

The authoress on the other hand, completely is. Or she was just extremely tired last chapter, but she would like to take this time to correct an error in the previous chapter. As pointed out by a friend, due to the authoresses inability to catch mistakes, a fish is most definitely _not _an amphibian. It can not survive out of water...yet.

Anyways, back to the story...

Break, was of course, following Gilbert, deliberately making it difficult for himself to be found. He very much enjoyed Gilbert's flustered face.

Your imagination may take that whatever way it wants.

Honestly, though, Break just loved seeing Gilbert's facial expressions. So far, his favourite was the expression from the cat infested room. What? You guys didn't actually think that Oz carried cats around in his pockets, did you? Well, he probably does sometimes, but there is indeed a cat room in the Reinsworth household. Oz runs there to the extreme, and, before even Gilbert has noticed he is gone, comes back with a cat, ready for torture. Oz knows how much we all love Gilbert's chibi crying face.

Break decided to end this chase. Soon enough, Gilbert would walk into his super special awesome secret candy hiding room, and he most definitely did not want that. So, he did what any normal person would do.

"!"

Gilbert had no chance. The unmistakeable mass of Xerxes Break was on him before he even had a chance to register the voice.

"Oh, Gilbert-kun! I'm so glad you found me! It was awefully scary being all alone!"

"Eh! I was with you the whole time! Why doesn't Break love me anymore!" Emily ... sobbed... on his shoulder.

To most, the answer would be "Because he now loves Gilbert."

To others, the answer would be "Because he now loves Sharon."

To others still, the answer would be "Because you're a doll. Dolls can not help him with his sexual frustrations."

To others _still_, the answer would be "..."

"Ah, that would be so, wouldn't it Emily? I'm sorry!"

"Bwahahaha! You killed the seaweed head!"

"Oh no! Poor Gilbert-kun!"

Gilbert on the other hand, was still stuck under Break, face buried into the ground. He wanted to argue that he had not found him, at all, and that he was not dead, and even if he was it would not be a funny matter, but he did feel like trying to fight the force of Breaks' weight. It was then and there he decided Break needed to lay off the sweets. Mentally sighing, knowing he'd need his breath for the struggle of pushing Break off, Gilbert slowly lifted his head.

"Oh? The seaweed head is still alive! I thought we got him this time!"

"Em-i-ly~ We shouldn't reveal our plans like that out loud in the open! Someone might hear! I mean, probably not Gilbert. I hear seaweed hair makes you deaf you know~"

"Break!" Gilbert whined.

"Oh? He can hear! Oh dear, Emily, we must make a run for it!"

"Run, Break, run!"

But no such attempts were made, despite the apparent urgency to do so. Gilbert lay there, head propped up on an elbow while Break grinned clownishly, looking like a very pleased five year old. Emily as, of course, grinning as well, though it looked more like a rapist smile than anything else. After a few moments, Gilbert finally gave it.

"Aren't you going to run?" he asked, exasperated.

Break blinked and looked down in surprise, "Didn't you know? I decided _you _have to run away instead!"

"Bwahaahaha, stupid seaweed head!"

"Gah! Shut up! I can't run away when you're on me!"

Break leaned down, looking like a kicked puppy (and no you may not hug him, because Gilbert-kun nee-) and whimpered, "D-does Gilbert-kun think I'm fat?"

He wanted to say yes. He really did. Not because Break actually was, but because it may give the old man the initiative to stop shovelling so much food into his mouth. But, that stupid puppy look won Gilbert over in the end.

"N-no! I just...I can't push you off when you're on me like that! A-and I need to find Sharon!" he added the last sentence as though it was an after thought. Which, of course, it was.

"Hooooo?Gilbert doesn't know? Oh, my! Emily, Gilbert doesn't know where Sharon is!"

"Kikikikikikikikiki" We're' going to assume that was an Emily laugh. "_Eveeeeeryooooone_ knows where Sharon is! Except for the rabbits. And Liam. Liam is a rabbit, too though..."

"Ah, Emily, Liam is a _hare_. There is a difference."

"They all have rabbit ears. They're rabbits."

"Emily, Emily, Emily," Break sighed, " I fear that the seaweed-head gene is...CONTAMINATING YOU!"

"NOOOO!"

"HEY! I AM NOT CONTAGIOUS!"

"Oh dear! Emily, Gilbert is in denial! It's already taken over his functioning!"

"Ah! The poor seaweed-head!"

"BREAK!"

"Ohhhh, it seems that Gilbert doesn't want to play anymore..." Break slowly got off of Gilbert, comical tears in his eyes. Gilbert quickly got up before he could be hopped on again.

"Oh well! Shall we take him to M'lady, Emily?"

"It's not like he'd be able to find her on her own! He needs us Break!"

"Ah, that is so! As a knight of the Reinsworth family, I _must _help those in need!"

"Hey! I help too!" Emily flailed.

Gilbert sighed, retrieving his pistol from where it had clattered away to, knowing it was useless to argue with the famous Xerxes Break and Emily duo.

* * *

**OTL I'm sorry. I really should be updating weekly, but I just can't.**

**I'm...really just wanting to get this story over with, hence the rushed chapters, which I'm sorry for. **

**But now that I have the s word, homework is piling up. Though I decided to multitask tonight.**

**Yes, at the same time as writing this, I have been doing math**

**which is why it's probably so cracked filled. **

**One inch is equivlant to 2.54 centimtres. That's what I learned today.**

**ALSO, JOANIE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR POINTING OUT THE AMPHIBIAN THING. **

**I KNOW FISH ARE NOT AMPHIBIANS. I SWEAR. THEY'RE FISH.**

**ANYWAYS...**

**I shalt be going back to math now. **

**Adios~**

**What the heck am I doing updating at this hour? Dx  
**


	23. Chapter 23: OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL

Gilbert pouted as Break led him back the way he came, to the room with the stone slab. He appropriately named it the "not-so-happy-topground-torture-chamber.' Slightly frightened to ask, but still curious, Gil tapped Break (on the shoulder...) Break didn't respond, but Gilbert knew he had his attention.

"Um, Break, why are we going in here?"

Break blinked, or maybe a wink? One could never tell with one eye. "Why, because we need to find m'lady!" he replied, grinning.

"And she spends her time . . . here?"

Break chuckled, allowing emily to join in to add extra effect. "Well," he began, "m'lady does home some very . . . _odd_ fetishes. In fact this happens to be her favourite room."

Gilbert paled a considerable amount, "Fa-favourite! Br-Break! Stop kidding around!" the poor seaweed head could barely hold his sentences together.

Break looked over hsi shoulder, his mouth a grim line and his eye looked as if it was disinterested in the matter. Gilbert looked like he was going to be strapped down by the candyman at any moment. Break couldn't understand why anyone would do that to a poor, handsome, lady-killer, outstanding _young_ man like Gilbert.

"Pffft ahahaha!" Emily started cackling, "The stupid Raven things we're joking!"

"Well, how about we show him that we're not then? After all, truth is very important to Gilbert-kun, isn't it?"

Gilbert was not sure what or when it happened, but somehow, by the end of it, he as strapped onto the stone and had suddenly lost his coat. He learned soon it was over Break's own coat, who as grinning rather coyly.

"Do you know what happens next, Gilbert?" Break leaned over Gilbert's face, causing the younger man to blush involuntarily.

"N-no! Get away!"

Break grinned. Gil barely registered a small click sound before Break leaned away and waved, "I'll see you down there, Gil! Byyye~"

Gilbert really didn't know what happened. He just knew it ended with him falling through the floor, still strapped. He knew this because when he tried (and failed) to flail, he couldn't move at all.

"Break! Get me out of here! Breaaaaaaaak!"

He wanted to cry. Not because we all love chibi-Gil's crying face, but because he couldn't lecture Oz. He still needed to do so for getting a girl pregnant and making her have twins and making him be the doctor, and take the beating for being the doctor, and having a cat room and—.

Then he hit the ground, and everything went black.

"Break?" Emily chirped up, making the white haired man look over at her.

"Yes?"

"Weren't you supposed to untie him first?"

"..." Break looked at his lollipop (THE CANDY, PEOPLE! THE CANDY!) thoughtfully, then frowned at it, as though blaming it for making him forget to unstrap the catphobia-to-the-extreme. "Oops."

"Hahhaah! The Raven is going to have a concussion, so he won't remember this anyways!"

"Oh, Emily! You're so ~devious~"

It took a few hours, but Gilbert finally woke up. A blob of yellow blocked his view, however, making frown slightly.

"Oz?" he mumbled, his mind still a jumbled mess.

The boy in questioned 'uhh'ed before start a fit of high pitched giggling. Gilbert frowned. Since when did Oz giggle?

A hand reached out, immediately pulling on the seawee-hair. Gilbert's hair. He yelped, immediately thrusting his hand out to shove Oz away, but he found that his hand could easily make up the width of Oz's body, and he knew this wasn't Oz. He also knew it had to be baby.

That sent him into a feverish attempt to keep the baby from flying across the room (no doubt ending up in a perfect 'dead baby joke') or falling off the sofa. Somewhere in the middle of it all, he figured out there were now two babies. Luckily, after several moments of juggling and odd positioning, he managed to keep both babies safe and in the care of his arms. He looked at the blond one, who he was sure would be saying 'again! Again!" if it could talk, then at the dark haired one, who seemed to be almost laughing at him. Regardless, he sighed in relief.

"My, my, Raven. Almost killing Oz's children, just like that!" Sharon sighed, "I wonder where we went wrong with you sometimes."

Gilbert looked over at the young Reinsworth girl, who was calmly sipping tea as though none of that had happened. But she noticed something odd about Gilbert. His complexion was a considerable amount whiter and his eyes had widened.

"O-Oz's...? OZ'S WHAT?"

Sharon took another sip of her tea, "Oz's children," she replied calmly, "they are Miss Alice and Master Oz's children."

"CHILDREN! AT THIS AGE? OZ DID! OH GODS, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? WAS HE DRUNK? DID THE RABBIT SEDUCE HIM?" he had long ago abandoned the twins to the couch, now in front of Sharon, slamming his hands down onto her shoulders, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING HER!"

Sharon sweatdropped, getting her fan out, ready to smack him to death. For the record, she had not taught Alice the art of seduction. Ever. If the girl had picked up that skill on her own, it was not Sharon's fault in the least. (We all know it is though. We all know her books have seduction somewhere in them, and Alice would be inquisitive.)

"WHEN? HOW?" Gilbert fell the floor on his knees, his hands on his head, tears threatening to spill, "Why wasn't it with me? THE STUPID RABBIT, I OUTTA-"

Get smacked with Sharon's super fan powers.

October 7th, 5:56 P.M. Gilbert of house Nightray had been tragically and brutally beaten to death by a paper fan. All are welcome to his funeral, is Ozland.

No. Not really. He's still alive, just...in a daze. Yes, Gilbert was wobbling around, trying to find something stable to steady himself, but ended up back on the couch, narrowly missing the twins. Who promptly began to pull at the seaweed (I can't call it hair. It's too...seaweedly...).

Sharon, of course, continued on drinking her tea calmly, "I have done nothing of the sort, Master Raven, that much I can assure you. Obviously, the when was little over nine months ago, and you should know how by now." she sighed, looking at him pointedly, "At the moment, we are hiding the Will of Abyss. Pandora is not to know about this—a special favour to Miss Alice. Unfortunately, she had decided to try and take the children, as they are capable of producing their own paths, though it seems to be dwindling. Pandora agents have been taking care of the problems caused by the paths, for the most part, which is why you have not had any assignments. You would know this had you not hit your head."

"But...I...when..?"

"Break failed to remember that it is unnecessary to strap you down."

Gilbert frowned, "Then where am I?"

Sharon put her teacup down, preparing for the long explanation.

"You are currently underground in a remote area of the Reinsworth grounds. Due to the Will of Abyss' constant efforts to try and take the children, we had to hide them. I could not use Eques to keep the Will in check, there was a chance that Eques would return to it's original owner. Ah, careful, Gil is going to fall over."

It took Gilbert a few second to realize she was talking about the boy rather him. He quickly steadied the baby moving him further back to avoid an incident similar to this. He moved the other one back as wel, just in case.

"He...named his son after me?" he asked quietly.

Sharon shook her head, "Not officially. He had decided upon making it the boys second name, however. The girl after his mother. The names you are to refer them to when in front of Miss Alice are Jack and Azlyn. That is, until we can get her to agree to her son holding your name."

Gilbert nodded. He vaguely remembered picking up a stupid rabbit somewhere down the road, something 'bout chains and the Abyss, a fall... It was coming back slowly, in small bits and pieces but he was starting to get a hold of the situation.

"Where's the Will of Abyss now? Better yet, why didn't we kill her?"

Sharon looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Master Raven, I will excuse you as I am going to work under the assumption that you hit your head harder than I originally thought. The first one, I am currently unaware of the situation. I would assume, judging from the sounds from earlier, she is either dead or dying.. As for the second, we still need her. At the moment, we can not capture her or begin an inquisition as per Miss Alice's request. It would probably hinder the Baskervilles if we kill her, but at the same time, we lose a great asset as well."

Gilbert blushed, "S-sorry."

"Gil-kun is so unmanly in front of ladies~~" Break popped out from a ceiling panel, grinning.

"B-Break!" Gilbert complained, making a sad emo bear face in the process.

"No, he's just unmanly period," Emily chirped in.

"Oh, Emily! You're so cruel stating the truth up in the open like that!"

"Break!"

"Oh no! Run, Emily! Ojou-sama is angry!"

"Eep!" Both disappeared back into the ceiling, narrowly missing a flying paper fan.

"Excuse him, please. And pick up the children. If Master Oz has sent you to find me, then it must be because they have won."

Gilbert had no chance to argue, or state that that was not the case at all, as he had been sent to find Break, not Sharon, but she was already out the door, forcing him to quickly pick the two up, who had started to try and eat each others arms off. He managed to distract them with his seaweed, however, and quickly ran after Sharon, one baby in each arm.

* * *

**I AM HONESTLY SO SORRY. **

**I swear I didn't mean to make you guys wait like ..a month...* cough ***

**I'm not going to make any excuses. I'll take the hatemail OTL**

**BUT, i will have you know that from this point on it will be incredibly slow as I now have school and teachers think it's funny to send me like 4048905284 different assignments. **

**And I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. I promise. It's a long weekend, so maybe I'll be able to manage it! O3O**

**Also, for you fellow Canadians, I bestow upon thee a happy early/not early/late depending on when you read this, thanksgiving. **

**May your feast be feastly and your choice of bird be birdly. **


	24. Chapter 24: So, We Broke the Fourth Wall

The seaweed-headed seaweed head held Oz and Alice's children under his arms while they flailed about and cooed adorably. Sharon turned her head towards him, glancing at Gilbert disdainfully.

"Master Raven, would you _please_ not hold the children like that? You're going to drop one of them, resulting in their IQ's will dropping, thereby causing your master to not be happy at all."

Gilbert scowled. It's not easy holding two kids at the same time! When one's trying to grab your hair and the other is trying to stick their fist up your nose and then they both..." Gilbert stopped himself. This was the soon-to-be Duchess Reinsworth he was arguing with, after all, "Look, how about you hold one of them, and then we won't have to worry about me being clumsy and dropping one?"

Sharon smiled sweetly. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I can't. I'm much too occupied trying not to trip over this giant floor-length dress in heels."

"My, my! Could it be M'lady is more manly than Raven?" Break leaned closer to Gilbert, "You know, some girls go for the mother hen routine, but manly gets off much better!"

Before Gil could make a coherent response, a blonde figure with a clafluffle (seriously, wtf is that thing? It's just...there), running towards Break, Gilbert, and Sharon, saved Gilbert from the humility of trying to answer back and sharing Break's fate of getting smacked by a paper fan.

"Gil," Oz said, looking curiously at him, "Why do you have my kids? We all know how clumsy you are. I don't need them getting squished under your manly weight!"

Gilbert gladly handed one of the twins over to his master, blushing at him thinking he was manly.

Break chuckled in the background, "That's probably the only thing _manly_ about him."

After much rejoicing (paper fan deaths) and walking (running in terror) they eventually came into the room Alice was in.

Her animal instinct kicked in immediately, and she began to sniff her children almost religiously.

"Um, Alice?" Oz asked, wondering if her mental state had finally broke.

She stepped back in response, looking at everyone dangerously in the eye, "WHO LET THE SEAWEED-HEAD TOUCH MY CHILDREN?"

* and then Joanie got lazy so we timeskipped and you better edit this note thing out. (And I did. But then I edited it back in.) But before such a time skip, we have a very important issue to handle: *

"What happened to Alyss?"

"It's all explained on this tape," Alice chucked said tape onto Oz's clafluffle, which it bounced off of and landed neatly in Sharon's hands.

"I'm afraid that such technology does not exist yet, so none of us have any idea how to use this."

"AHAHAAHA STUPID MORTALS! EVERYONE KNOWS HOW TO USE A TAPE RECORDER!"

Break leaned over to Gilbert, "Why, I think her IQ increased! She learned a new word!"

Before the chuckle could come out, they were both brutally beaten to death by a paper fan.

"Well, Miss Alice, perhaps you would care to show us?" Sharon had that creepy angry-happy smile as the recorder conveniently fell out a window due to Sharon's sudden 'mini mind seizure.' We all know that doesn't exist, but none of us don't want to share Break and Gilbert's fate, so we'll all stay quiet, yes?

"Oops. I guess you will just have to tell us what was on that tape."

Alice gulped and nodded, "The authoress said that because she hadn't planned how Alyss was going to leave, she just took my twin to her home."

"...the authoress?" Oz asked.

"Yes, the authoress. The one that's making me seem like an intelligent individual and you like a bumbling buffoon."

"..."

**_Two months later._**

"ALIIIIIIIICEEEEEE~" Sharon singsonged, seemingly floating down the halls.

"QUICK, SOMEONE HIDE ME," Alice hissed, trying to find a hiding spot. Unfortunately, there were none.

Oz laughed, "Really, it's not like Sharon's going to kill you, Alice."

"YES SHE IS. I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR A DRESS AND SHE CAN'T MAKE ME."

"But you wore one at the opera and-"

Sharon entered the room and tsked. "Really, Miss Alice, a lady should be more elegant. Now come here so you can try on your wedding dress."

"I'm not trying it on and you can't make me! Better yet, make him wear it! I'll wear the tux." Alice pointed to Oz, hand on her hip.

"Me? Wear a dress?" Oz asked, astonished. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY MANSERVANT AND I ORDER YOU TO WEAR IT."

"Alice, normally the bride wears the dress and the groom wears the t—"

"I don't CARE what NORMALLY HAPPENS! You're wearing the dress, I'm wearing the tux. That's final," Alice crossed her arms and puffed, "Besides, we need to make this wedding memorable. Make it _unique_."

Sharon pondered this. "I would like to see Master Oz in a dress."

"SHARON!" Oz whined.

And the Rainsworth girl promptly stuffed his blonde behind into a wedding dress meant for a well-endowed 4'9" girl.

"You know, he doesn't actually look half-bad in this. We'll just stuff a bra or something and do something creative with the hem."

Oz squirmed in the ivory satin, feeling extremely naked under the dress.

[[He totally was. Half-naked, that is.]]

Alice grinned. "I like it. It makes him look like he knows his place."

"Okay, now Alice gets the tux." Sharon threw a two-piece tuxedo at the short girl.

Alice stared at the fabric. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yes."

Oz puffed his cheeks up. "This is so unfair. Why does Alice get the tuxedo?"

"Because after studying your relationship with Miss Alice, it has come to my attention that, although you hold a great amount of power of her, she seems to run the relationship as she pleases. In other words, she is the man of this relationship." Sharon sounded extremely bored and impatient, becoming mildly annoyed at Alice's time for putting on a tuxedo. It was two pieces! How hard could it be?

Oz made an upset face. Like this: D8

Once Alice had the tuxedo on, she frowned. "It's stiff. I don't like it."

Sharon hummed. "Hem the pants, the sleeves, take in the— Oh, we don't have the time for that, let's just get you two custom-fitted stuff."

And so, the three left into town, beginning their great quest to find a custom fitter.

* * *

**The end. **


	25. Chapter 25: Yawanur!

"You!" Alice yelled pointing at two girls, running at them. Sharon had given her some loose change (Which consisted of well over one thousand dollars if it were in our time) to go spend as she pleased, for Sharon and Oz had to go find Oz's dress. Seeing as it was bad luck to see the dress before the wedding, Alice had been left alone.

The two girls looked up from whatever it was they were working on—Alice didn't care to figure out—and looked at the chain curiously.

"Us?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, you! You will do something for me!"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because, you are now my womenservants!"

"Womenservants?"

"Yes, womenservants! And stop talking at the same time! Names, now!"

"Well, I'm Fuuko," one of the girls started. Alice knows she's seen this girl. She just does. Something about a school, and Fang in female bath-MINDRAPE. STOP THERE, ALICE, STOP THERE.

"And I'm Joanie," the other finished before frowning, "And I am not your womanservant."

Alice hopped onto a nearby crate and pointed down at Joanie, who she swore she knew from somewhere (some faint idea that she had been kidnapped took form in her mind) a look of superiority on her face, "Listen up, mortal! You will be my womanservant until I so choose to disown you! Both of you!"

The girls looked at each other before laughing.

"She's so—" Fuuko started

"Cute!" Joanie finished.

Alice made a : =.= face.

"Well, I suppose we-"

"Could help her out since-"

"She's so adorable and all."

"AND DON'T FINISH EACH OTHERS SENTENACES LIKE THAT! IT'S SCARY!" Alice reoriented herself, "Anyways! Your jobs as my womenservants is to act as the flower girls for my wedding!"

"..."

Needless to say, there much rejoicing (flailing) and love (questions) and much walking (running from these psychotic girls).

After several hours of conversation (interrogation), Alice was finally free and had the flowergirls ready to go. One last thing was needed before she could go back to the mansion though. She walked into the store called none other than " Yawanur."

Oh dear gods.

"Pa! Customer!"

"I heard it the first time!"

"Of course you did, that _was_ the first time!"

"Get back to blowing!"

"Why don't you just use matches like normal people for fires?"

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE BLOWING TO ME."

"THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE CUSTOMER HELP TO ME."

Alice wondered if she really should have came.

Then the old man appeared. And stared. And stared. And stared. And stared.

"ALICE!" he said finally putting on a big grin and bear hugging the poor girl.

"Wh-what! LET GO OF ME! GET OFF OF ME! I'LL-" She started to flail and twist, trying to get away from the man.

"I knew you'd come! I'm so glad to have finally met you!" he looked on the verge of crying. He made a sniffling sound and let her go, getting down to her level, " Y-you... (sniffle) YOU DIDN'T FORGE-"

"Pa, that's not your Alice."

"Eh? She's not?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No."

"Well in that case," he turned back to Alice, a more menacing look on his face, " GET THE HELL OUTTA MY SHOP YOU WANKER!"

"YOUR SHOP? THE SECOND I WALKED IN HERE, IT BECAME _MY_ SHOP!"

"OOOOOOOOOOH IS THAT SO?" he looked over his shoulder at the entrance to the back, "HOHO, DID YOU HEAR THAT, ROSALINKARIDANIA? SHE THINKS IT'S HER SHOP!"

"Think? I _ know_ it is, old man!"

"OH REALLY NOW?"

"REALLY!."

"WELL, LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT EVICTED. BY ME."

"Evic...ecac...Nevermind." Alice puffed up again, "IT DOESN'T MATTER. I WAS GOING TO BUY A RING AND INVITE YOU TO MY WEDDING BUT NOW-"

The old man's lip trembled and he let out a whimper. Alice stared.

"What?"

He lunged himself at her again, "You were going to invite me! And I don't even know you!" he began to sob.

What was it with old people and hugging her today? She awkwardly began to pat his head while learning away as much as she could, but it wasn't working too well.

"Pa, you do know her."

"DO NOT."

"Just like you didn't know Mrs. Potter the potter?"

"She changed her looks."

"Pa, she only grew old. That's not changing looks."

"SHE WAS WRINKLY!"

"YOU TEND TO GET WRINKLES AS YOU GROW OLDER, PA!"

"YOU DON'T!"

"WELL OF COURSE NOT! I'M NOT EVEN THIRTY YET!"

"OHHHHHH SO NOW I'M OLD AM I?"

"YES. YOU'VE BEEN OLD FOR OVER TEN YEARS."

"YOU HURT MY FEELINGS!"

"LIKE YOU HURT JIMMY'S?"

"I maintain he kicked himself."

"...Pa, you can not kick your own balls."

"OH HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"HEY!" Alice yelled finally, "AM I GETTING A RING OR NOT?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, right this way. What kind of ring?"

"...a normal one?"

"..." They stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Pa, let me take this one."

"Oh sure, take _all_ the female customers for yourself..."

"PA! WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT SUGGESTING THINGS LIKE THAT?"

"Taking females, next she'll take all the males, and then the in betweens and then the rocks and the hay, and then my lovely _pen_ and then the cat and then..." the old man wandered off to the back, his daughter emerging from the small entrance.

Alice froze.

"Y-you!"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm Rosalinkaridania. But you can call me Rosa. Or Link. Or Kari. Or Dania. Or Sal. Or Dan. But I prefer Rosa. And you are Alice, right?"

Alice nodded, still staring at Rosa's face.

"Hm, you look awfully familiar. I mean, Oz gave a good explanation of you to my Pa, but..."

Oz had been here? Did he get bear-hug-raped too?

"Oh, I know!" Rosa said finally, slamming her fist into her open palm, "You look like Ma!"

"THERE'S MORE OF YOU!"

"Actually, there's eighteen of us. Ma, Pa, Me, Langurlas, Finstarlinka, Operahanguras, Hanzaremansul, Kopluranghis, Ruanmuran, Diehansa, Tomfander, Polghwansta, Cansurfainl, Ghenharjick, Utarmasfoperta,Yurmansaw, Qwerturmansky, and Mario."

Alice stayed silent, not sure how half of those names were pronounced.

"Anyways, you look JUST like Ma when she was young! Some say I look just like her, too, but I think I look more like Pa, so I don't really know, but has anyone told you look just adorable?"

Alice nodded, the two psychos coming back to mind.

"Oh, right, the ring! Let's see...Oz had green eyes, right? Emeraldish? Well, maybe a little lighter..." Rosa led Alice toward a glass case, filled with numerous rings, earrings, necklaces, and the likes.

"Oh, do you happen to know the size of his finger? We wouldn't want the ring getting stuck."

Alice crossed her arms and puffed out her cheek, trying to remember the exact circumference from when she had inspected it two months earlier.

"It was...this big, "she demonstrated with her fingers, "and this wide. But his little one was only this big."

"I ... see. Then, how about this one?"

* * *

Sharon sat in the living room in disbelief. One thousand crowns, and Alice had wasted all of them. All she had left was two shillings, and three pennies.

"Oi, Sharon!"

No response.

"Sharon?"

"..."

"...Sharon...onee-sama...?"

"Yes, Miss Alice?"

"Where's Oz? He's not with the seaweed head or the clown. And he wasn't in the kitchen. And he wasn't in our room, either."

"Ah, he had gone to bathe. I don't think he'd mind if you joined him, but he should be out by now."

Alice nodded, and went back to their room. He's bound to be there by now, if what Sharon says is true.

It turned out he was, judging from the singing.

"O-oi, manservant, are you dressed?" Alice asked, knocking on the door.

"E-EH!" several crashes were heard before there was a 'click' from the door and a meek 'yes.'

Alice walked in, deciding to ignore the broken furniture and likes, going straight to Oz, her hands behind her back and a furious blush on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. Instead she just took his right hand, and slammed the ring onto his finger.

"Stupid manservant. You forgot to get yourself one. If I'm yours, then you have to be mine too."

**AND IT ENDS HERE.**

**Why? Because LOOK AT THE SIZE OF AWAYNUR SECTION. IT'S BIG!**


	26. Chapter 26: HERE COMES THE BRIDE

"How long does it take for a girl to get outside?"

"Pa, we've been here for only ten seconds."

"and that's five too many!"

"Oh, like Ma wasn't late during your wedding!"

"No, OUR wedding had to take place in the hospital because Finstarlinka, Operahanguras, Hanzaremansul, and Kopluranghi all decided to be born on that day."

"Mario was born with them, too."

"Mario? No, no. He came later, on the same day, but later."

Rosa sighed, knowing full well both her and her father knew Mario was indeed born with the other four. It was simply a way of passing time. Unfortunately, her father soon dozed off, leaving her to analyze the scene in front of her.

Oz, was of course, standing rigidly, a heavy blush on his face. He obviously had not expected _this_ many people to be here. His dress was long sleeved, floor length, ivory in colour, and had a v-neck, making the padded chest area all too visible. Over it there was a fitted bodice and a corset that made Rosa wonder if the blush was from embarrassment or from not being able to breathe.

Gilbert Nightray stood off to the right, acting as best man, in a lovely flower-patterned dress. From what Rosa had managed to overhear, Oz Vessalius had been forced to wear a dress, and as not to go down alone, ordered his servant to also wear a dress. Needless to say, the dress did not suit him as much as it suited Oz.

Beside Gilbert was Xerxes Break, dressed in the traditional colours of the Reinsworth household and in their customary knight outfit, consisting of a purple cravat, pink shirt, and dark purple overcoat. The pants matched the overcoat in colour, though the coat had various designs over it in gold. Even Emily, who was sitting on Break's shoulder, had joined in, changing into a more elegant dress and doing her hair in a very complex-looking style.

Several other men were lined up after Xerxes, all in Pandora outfits.

Across from the men was a spot for the bridesmaids and the rest of them.

Then, without warning, the doors were thrown (kicked?) open, and a trolley flew out. Rosa barely had the time to register a fish in a very manly and stylish tuxedo sitting in a bowl, sunglasses on it's face, before it made an amplified "Glub" sound, and a stereo started playing.

Caramelldansen came on full blast. The fish, having by now reached the alter, started dancing.

"HOLY FLICKLED PICKLE CUPS!"

Rosa felt like facepalming. Of course he would wake up to this song. Instead however, she got him to start dancing along. Eventually, their entire row caught on and started to join, followed by the rest of the guests.

With barely five second in between, the flower girls began their dance down the aisle, dressed in a creamy orange knee-length, V-neck dress, a darker orange sash around their waste, and flowers sprouting out from seemingly nowhere. Literally.

They grinned, "DO, DO DOO YEAH-EAH-EAH-YEAH!"

Some more elaborate dance moves later, "VI UNDRAR AR NI REDO ATTA WARA MED, ARMARNA UPP NU SKA NI FA SE,  
KOM IGEN,  
VEM SOM HELST KKAN MED VARA MED!"

"SA ROR PA ERA FOTTER  
OA-A-A  
OCH VICKA ERA HOFTER  
O-LA-LA-LA  
GOR SOM VI TILL DENNA MELODI!"

"OA-OA-A  
DANSA MED OSS  
KLAPPA ERA HANDER  
GOR SOM VI GOR  
TA NAGRA STEG AT VANSTER,  
LYSSNA OCH LAR,  
MISSA INTE CHANSEN,  
NU AR VI HAR MED CARAMELLDANSEN."

The bridesmaids came out next, following suit, "O-O-OA-OA,  
"O-O-OA-OA-a..."

The last half of the bridesmaids came out, "O-O-OA-OA,  
O-O-OA-OA-A..."

"DET BLIR EN SENSATION OVERALLT FORSTAS  
PA FESTER KOMMER ALLA ATT SLAPA LOSS  
KOM IGEN  
NU TAR VI STEGEN OM IGEN

OA-OA"

"SA ROR PA ERA FOTTER  
OA-A-A-A  
OCH VICKA ERA HOFTER  
O-LA-LA-LA  
GOR SOM VI  
TILL DENNA MELODII!"

Sharon came out next, following the flower girls, dressed in a floor length strapless lavender number. Somehow, she still managed to look elegant and lady-like even when dancing to such a ridiculous (though extremely awesome) song. Hell, she even managed not to trip or fumble on her way down.

"OA-OA-A!  
DANSA MED OSS  
KLAPPA ERA HANDER  
GOR SOM VI GOR  
TA NAGRA STEG AT VANSTER  
LYSSNA OCH LAR  
MISSA INTE CHANSEN  
NU AR VI HAR MED  
CARAMELLDANSEN!"

Sharon ripped off the bottom half of her dress, revealing short shorts, similar to Lara Croft's, and then ripped off the top part of her outfit, revealing two pistols holstered at her side. She also undid her previously pinned up hair, looking like Tomb Raider. Exactly like Tomb Raider.

Yes, TOMB RAIDER LARA CROFT HAS COME TO ALICE AND OZ'S WEDDING. I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU?  
It's Halloween. Literally. Of course I had to put someone in costume! Needless to say, Break went into a nosebleed frenzy, as joined by Gilbert. Oz had enough common sense not to watch before Alice stuck him on that sword of hers.

"O-OA-OA-OA-OA!  
O-O-OA-OA-A!"

Alice kicked the doors open, dressed in a Victorian military outfit, with all the fancy designs and gold trimmings and the likes. It was dark red in colour, of course. A finely decorated and obviously ceremonial sword lay at her enough, even she joined in the singing and dancing.

"O-O-OA-OA  
O-O-OA-OA-A!"

Everyone else stopped singing, but continued dancing,

"SO COME AND DANCE TO THE BEAT  
WAVE YOUR HANDS TOGETHER

COME FEEL THE HEAT  
FOREVER AND FOREVER  
LISTEN AND LEARN (?)  
IT IS TIME FOR PRANCING  
NOW WE ARE HERE  
CARAMELLDANSEN!

O-O-OA-OA  
O-O-OA-OA-A

SO COME AND DANCE TO THE BEAT  
WAVE YOUR HANDS TOGETHER  
COME AND FEEL THE HEAT  
FOREVER AND FOREVER  
LISTEN AND LEANR  
IT IS TIME FOR PRANCING  
NOW WE ARE HERE CARAMELLDANSEN!"

Apparently Swedish was too complicated for Alice, so she had reverted to the English translation. Somehow, it had ended up with the song ending right as Alice reached the alter.

Sharon had reverted back into her normal outfit, somehow. Nobody noticed how or when. Break was still recovering from his nosebleed to care, as was Gilbert. Oz was now safe from the hentai attacks.

The priest quickly started, not giving anyone a chance to catch their breathe, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of this rabbit and clafluffle headed creature. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

Even if the priest had given Gilber the chance, between Break's threatening choke on Emily and Sharon throwing a Shuriken fan at him, he wouldn't of been able to.

"Do you Oz Vessalius take this rabbit somehow named Alice to be your lawfully wedded husband til death do you part?"

"H-husband! _I'm_ the husband, not her!"

"Shut up, mans-"

"You are clearly the one in a dress therefore the woman of this relationship. Now do you or do you not?"

"...I do..." Oz accepted his defeat.

"And do you, Alice ...whatever the he—Hades your name is, accept Oz Vessalius to be your lawfully wedded wife til-"

"He's my _manservant!_ Not my wife."

"...You cut me off."

"So? You cut me off first. Now finish this up."

"Accept Oz Vessalius to be your lawfully wedded _manservant_ until death do you part?"

"I do!"

The priest deepened his voice to sound like a superhero, "By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you the oddest couple to have ever been married, fictional or not, cross dressers or not. Now, you may make out with the bride in front of all while I go make myself a cappuccino."

Alice didn't give Oz a chance to react, instead immediately jumped onto him, much to Gilbert's dismay,grabbed his face to pull him down to her level, and did exactly as the priest had said. She tried desperately to ignore the cheering and whistling from the stands, but the blush refused to heed her concerns, showing exactly how shy and embarrassed she was to do this in front of other people.

Realizing she had forgotten all about the flowers, Alice quickly grabbed a nearby pot plant and threw it out to the crowd, the rest of her still preoccupied with Oz. Oz had gotten the idea, grinning both at how uncomfortable he was making Gilbert and how red Alice would be.

Without warning, Oz picked Alice up bridal style, breaking their long overdue kiss, and started walking down the stairs. He grinned down at Alice, waited for Pzarli to switch the CD to the correct song, cleared his throat, and began to sing.

"They say we're young and we don't know,  
We won't find out until we grow~

Well I don't know if alll that's true,  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you,  
Babe~"

He walked into the middle of the aisle, still keeping a firm hold on a blushing Alice. He couldn't help but grin at how adorable she looked when she was embarrassed.

"I got you babe. I got you babe.  
They say our love won't pay the rent,

Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so we don't have a pot

But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
Babe~"

Alice tried to hide her face from the crowd into Oz's chest, but it didn't really help much. Oz just leaned his head down to her ear.

"I got you babe. I got you babe~"

"Stooooooop," Alice pleaded.

Oz turned to face Pzarli, and nodded at him. Pzarli nodded back, switching the CD yet again. Oz let Alice down and pulled her along to the outdoors.

"You are my sunshiiiiiiine,

My only sunshiiiiiiiiine~

You make me happyyyyyy

When my skies are graaaaaaay~"

And they left, followed by everyone, to the sub-reception.

* * *

*** did not make this a musical * And, yes., I did sit there listening to Caramelldansen over and over and over and over and over and over and over again just to get the lyrics right.  
And somehow, I'm still not sick of it OTL.**

**ANYWAYS. TWO MORE CHAPTERS, ROUGHLY, LEFT! Why? Really, I'd make this more ****thought out and thourough but I've decided tot ake part in NaNoWriMo (shocker Dx) and I kno for a fact I can not concentrate on more than one story at any one time, so I'm trying to finish this as quickly as possible so I CAN BE READY FOR TOMORROW.**


End file.
